Star vs the forces of evil: The Hidden Joker
by Ghostwriter434
Summary: It's been five years since Star, Moon, Eclipsa, and Meteora destroyed the magic and Earth(mostly Echo Creek and a few other surrounding areas) and Mewni merged into one. While it was a huge adjustment for Mewmans, Monsters, and Humans, they managed to come to an understanding and find a way to live together in these strange times. However, a new face appears to cause trouble.
1. Intro(Act 1)

Somewhere, in an unknown dimension, in a giant black tower, a lady wearing a red and black cloak and holding a wand with a red and black jester cap on it. Then from out of nowhere, Glossaryck appears before her.

"Glossaryck, it's been a while.

"Hello, Harley."

"What brings you here?"

"I just came to drop by and say hi." Glossaryck then looks at a portrait of himself and Harley when she was just a baby.

Harley retorted "I know you better than that. Are you here to stop me? Have you decided to side with Star?

"I have no side. However, I do agree with what Star is doing."

"Of course you would. You've always liked that family more than any other family." She then spit the ground. "Regardless, her actions will not impact my plans."

"You'll lose."

"No. No I won't. Goodbye Glossaryck."

"Farwell, Harley. I hope you find your peace." Glossaryck disappeared afterwards.

After Glossaryck left, Harley took off her cloak. Her skin tone is light brown, her eyes are red, her hair is black with a frenchbraid style with a red bow on it, and she has red and black check marks shaped like a jester's cap. Just then, a blue portal opens and a strange, pale white skin woman with three eyes and wearing a blue and pink gown while holding a staff appeared before Harley. She then gave the woman a list and said "Gather these individuals, Snowlita. They must survive."

"Understood." Snowlita opened a blue portal and went through it.

Harley raised her wand up and started chanting "Connect the bonds, stitch the fabric, cleave the stone, guard the magic. Connect the bonds, stitch the fabric, cleave the stone, guard the magic. Connect the bonds, stitch the fabric, cleave the stone, guard the magic. Connect the bonds, stitch the fabric, cleave the stone, guard the magic…" As she is chanting these words, her cheekmarks start to glow and a huge portal opens up in the sky and magic starts to pour into a lake in front of the tower.

At the Tavern at the end of the multiverse, Hekapoo finished her fifth drink after sending Star, Marco, Moon, Eclipsa, and Meteora into the realm of magic. As she is about to drink her sixth drink, she takes out a photo of her and older Marco in some part of the Neverzone.

"Even though I'm going to disappear, I think I'm going to miss you….and that mole of yours.

Didn't peg you to really like someone like that, Hekapoo."

Hekapoo turns around with a surprised look and says"You! What are you doi….". She is then hit with a blast from Snowlita's wand and encased in a crystal similar to that of Rhombulus's crystals.

At the River of Time, Reynaldo is rowing his boat through the stream while looking at a portrait of him, the rest of the Magic High Commission, and Festivia (when she was a teen) during one of her non stop parties. A tear came to his eyes as he looked at it. That and a picture of him and his father, Glossaryck, together. "Through darkness, slumbers, toils, solemnly alone. No game of catch, no father, no home."

"You might get a home soon enough." Snowlita said from behind.

"It can't be…..?" Before Reynaldo could finish, he was hit with the same spell as Hekapoo and put in a crystal himself.

"I should suggest to Harley to get rid of that rhyming thing of his. At least she only asked me to get the both of you for this and not the others." Snowlita grabbed a list from her pocket and crossed off Reynaldo. " Now then, onto the next one." She then looks at the name Seth.

Back with Harley, she is still continuing the chant. At the same time, Snowlita appeared behind her before stopping the chant due to the portal closing.

Harley asked "Did you get them?"

Snowlita bowed down and responded "I did. With the exception of that decaying Septarian, getting the others was easy. Were you able to save the magic, my liege?"

"I was. It's not the exact quantity as the realm of magic but it's more than enough for my plans. It'll be a few more years before it's ready but we have time. I suggest you get ready to face off against your brother and sister until then." Harley walks away afterwards.

"Understood, my liege." Snowlita opened a portal and prepared to go in it while holding smaller crystals that contained Hekapoo and Reynaldo

As Harley walks away, she says to herself "Star Butterfly. You may think that you've ended the age of magic and queens because of your actions but you'll learn that magic has another; you and your friends and family."

**After the events of Cleaved, I decide to try my hand on what happens after since Earth and Mewni merged into one. It may not be what people expect but since everyone else is doing their own thing with it I might as well do mine. That and it gives me something to do other than writing for El Tigre and some other stuff now that I have all this free time on my hands (for now).**


	2. Clovers Return

_It's been five years since I destroyed the magic with the help of Marco, my mom, Eclipsa, and Meteora. As a result, all the dimensions were cut from each other but the magic sent everyone back to where they belong, like Glossaryck said. Not only that, Mewni merged with Earth; mainly Echo Creek and a few other surrounding areas. While the people of Echo Creek and surrounding areas did panic when all of this happened, we managed to calm things down and explain everything that we knew to them. The same goes for the other kingdoms, who were also confused with what was going on too. After things calmed down and we figured out what was going and what we had to do, we managed to rebuild what was destroyed and create something entirely new. _

At Echo Creek Elementary, all the kindergarten kids, humans, mewmans, and monsters, are outside playing on the jungle gym, the sandbox, or simply playing with the toys that they brought themselves. Among these kids is Meteora and Mariposa, both are playing the sandbox together.

"Are we almost done, Mariposa?" Meteora asked with an impatient look on her face

"Yeah, just about." Mariposa was using her hands to pat down the edges of the sand.

Just then, a boy with demon wings appeared over them. He said "What are you girls making?"

Meteora responded to the boy "Hi Basil, you feeling alright? You didn't look so good during lunch."

Basil said "I'm fine. Just a small case of indigestion."

_Basil Lucitor. He's Tom's little cousin on his mother's side. Unlike Tom, he's half demon and half human but he has demon wings. Tom explained to me that Basil's dad, Walter, summoned his aunt, Belladonatrix, by accident when trying to get a date from the underworld when he was younger. The two fell in love, got married, and eventually got married along with some other stuff._

Basil asked "So, what are you two making?"

Mariposa explained, showing Basil the sand shaped guitar"A Jalisco made guitar. My dad told me about them during story time last night and I wanted to make one."

"Although, based on how she described it I don't think we've got it exactly like she wanted."

"Anyway, I came to give you two these." Basil then gave the girls red envelopes.

Both girls opened the envelopes and inside of them turned out to be invites to Basil's sixth birthday party. "Birthday invitations."

Basil said "Yeah. We're having it in the underworld at the Lucitor Lake House next weekend."

Meteora said "We'll be there."

Basil said as he's holding a gray envelope with a skull on it "Also, Meteora, I was told to give you this too by. It's suppose to be for your mom from my Auntie Wrathmelior."

"Mariposa. Meteora." It was Angie that called them and Eclipsa is with her

"We gotta go. See you Monday, Basil." Mariposa said before she and Meteora ran to their mothers.

The two girls ran toward their mothers, gave them big hugs, and got into Angie's car. While in the car, the girls talked about their days with their moms and told them about Basil's birthday party. Meteora also passed on the letter from Wrathmelior to Eclipsa. Eventually, the four of them arrived at the Diaz family household, which is now only a few miles away from the Monster Temple (Village).

Angie said "You two go and play for a bit. We'll have dinner ready in about an hour and a half."

"Ok." Both girls said before running upstairs.

As they are heading into the kitchen, Eclipsa asked "So, what would you like me to get started on?"

Angie suggested "How about the rice and salad. I'll take care of the tofu and veggie burritos."

"Sounds good." Eclipsa and Angie started getting the supplies to make dinner. As they are getting things ready

She said "If you don't mind me asking, what was the message that Wrathmelior sent you?" She then whispered "Is it a debauchery dungeon invite?"

Eclipsa explained "Heavens no. For a party like that she and Dave would come to the castle personally or invite us over to their castle to talk about that party. Since you and Rafael passed were approved for further invites after your first time there you two should be getting invites of your own anyway. She was sending me a list of words that pertain to the Underworld the most that could be used in Drabble. I asked her if she could help me with that so I could do better when playing the advanced Underworld rules, especially when dealing with Relicor."

(Flashback: Relicor is shouting something in demon language at Eclipsa while Wrathmelior is holding him back. Dave is just sitting there watching in horror. At the same time, Globgor is holding Eclipsa back from trying to attack Relicor.)

"Call my ancient demon tongue trash." Eclipsa said with a resentful tone.

Angie said "I see. Anway, Marco called me this afternoon. He said that he and Star are going to be back in town on Sunday. However, Marco said that he wants to talk to me and Rafael about something "important". He put a lot of emphasis on the important.

After realizing what she could mean, Eclipsa says with a giddy tone "Really. You don't think that he's going to…"

Angie said "I don't know yet. I want to believe that it's leaning toward that. I think there's been enough time for that to happen at least. Not to mention it was almost around the same time Rafael and I got married so that's probably why I believe it.

Eclipsa said "If it really is the case, I wonder how Moon and River are going to react?"

Angie asked "Speaking of Moon, how is she doing lately?"

Eclipsa said in a somber voice "She's doing ok but I wish she would come out more often."

In Mariposa's room, the two of them are playing with some of Mariposa's dolls along with some that Meteora had brought with her. Eventually, the two got bored.

Meteora asked "So what do you want to play next?"

Mariposa said in a thinking pose "I don't know. We could play hide and seek. Although, it doesn't really work with just the two of us."

Meteora suggested "How about the board game."

"Great idea. Let's play Slides and Stairways." Mariposa said and she and Meteora started looking through her game drawer.

Meteora said "I don't see it anywhere."

Mariposa said "Maybe my daddy moved into my big brother's room by accident when he was cleaning out my room. Let's go check to be sure."

Meteora said with her eyes narrowed and a negative tone of voice "I guess."

Mariposa said "That's right, you don't like my brother. Why is that?"

Meteora stated "Honestly, I don't know. There's something about him that makes me mad. Being in a place that is his somehow makes me sick." Her voice and face turned positive afterwards. "But I'm with you so I'll be fine." Meteora grabs Mariposa's hand and left the room

The two girls opened the door into Marco's room and were about to enter when they found Hekapoo laying in the bed all bruised up.

In a weakened state, she says "Help me." She was also pointing to Meteora.

Mariposa said "Stranger. Let's get our mommies.". The two girls then ran away.

Hekapoo said "Wait." She then gets out of bed to follow them while also holding a black box.

Eclipsa and Angie notice the girls in the kitchen with worried faces. Eclipsa asked "Girls, what's wrong?"

"There was some weird lady in big brother's room."

Angie said "I'll get the Creep Stick. You watch the girls."

"Don't worry girls, it'll be alright. We won't let this….." "Hekapoo!"

"Help me."

Angie then wacked Hekapoo from behind with a baseball bat "I got her." She then noticed the surprise look on her face."What."

A few minutes later, Hekapoo woke up. Angie gave her an ice pack while Eclipsa bandaged her up.

Angie said "Sorry I hit you in the head like that." Everyone is sitting on the couch

Hekapoo said "Not the worse injury I ever got."

Eclipsa says to her "Pardon me for saying this but Hekapoo how are you….

Hekapoo said "Alive. It's a long story. " She then opens the box to them. Inside it are two orbs with one having a clover on it and the other having a spade.

Meteora asked "What are these?"

Hekapoo said "Grab one and find were designed for you two."

Meteora said "Ok."

As soon as Meteora grabbed the orb with clovers on it, the orb shined brightly and filled the entire room.

Outside the Diaz house, Rafael and Globgor arrived at the Diaz house together. The two of them were coming back from the Spiderbite territory. Rafael was commissioned to do marble sculptures of Slime and Penelope for their engagement party coming up in a few weeks. Globgor was there to help Rafael move the sculptures in the right place based on where King and Queen Spider want them to go while also making some special fireworks that Slime and Penelope requested that Globgor knew about.

Rafael said "I wonder if the ladies are already here."

Globgor said "They should be. Meteora and Mariposa get off of kindergarten at this hour." The two men noticed the bright light inside the house. "What was that?" The two men then ran into the house after that.

Rafael shouted "Is everyone alright?"

Angie responded "We're fine. Just blinded for a moment by a bright light."

Eclipsa shouted "Meteora, are you alright?"

Meteora said "Yes. I'm ok." She then sees that everyone is looking "What's wrong? Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Your clovers. They're back. And you have a wand."

Meteora then looks in a nearby mirror to see that she has Clover cheek marks and the wand she is holding. It is shaped like a shield with a green clover in the center, a purple ribbon on the back, a short hilt that is covered with eyes and spades, and a lightning shaped crystal at the end of the hilt.

**For future references to the characters introduced in this chapter: **

**Rafael Diaz- He's showing more signs of gray hair in the back of his hair along with it being combed over but he looks pretty much the same. Although, he wears glasses more often now.**

**Angie Diaz- Looks the same but is starting to show some signs of gray hair and she cut her hair a bit short.**

**Eclipsa- She looks pretty much the same but is starting to show some signs of wrinkles. She wears a long sleeve purple sweater vest and purple **

**Globgor- He looks the same but he often wears clothes now a days in public and important events. On a regular day, he wears a white collared shirt, a teal sweater vest with a spade-clover pattern on it.**

**Meteora- Imagine the child Meteora that we saw in that sad flashback of her life only she's happier. Her hair is tied into a bun. She wears light purple dress with a hint of green clovers at the skirt and dark purple shoes.**

**Mariposa- She's the same height as Meteora. Her hair is long enough to were it reaches her neck. She wears blue overalls, an red shirt with the sun on it, and blue shoes.**

**Basil- He's a half demon half human boy. He mostly have human features with the exception or purple demon wings. He has peach skin and red eyes. He wears a red t shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and purple goggles over his forehead. **


	3. Banana and Cat

(Flashback-5 years ago)

It's the middle of the night. Everyone in the castle, except the nightwatch, are fast asleep. However, Meteora is awake and drawing with Glossaryck while both her parents are fast asleep. Neither of them noticed because Glossaryck used his magic to make it so no one would hear them.

Glossaryck said as he continues to draw "Now then princess, show me what you've drawn."

Meteora then showed Glossaryck a picture of Banana Hat Mozzlewhale. She then said "Banana."

Glossaryck said "Interesting. Banana Hat Mozzlewhale. This can only mean that you like your father's stories. Anything else?" Meteora then showed him several other drawings. While they weren't as detailed as the Banana Hat Mozzlewhate, Glossaryck could tell what they are wiht his own eyes. "A Cornball. Sheep. You and your parents. You and Mariposa. A clock with wings. And….anvils raining on Marco. I think we'll just stick to the anvils themselves rather than Marco. These are all good princess. But I would like you to redraw Banana Hat in your own image.

Meteora said with a perplexed look on her face "Banana."

"Yes, Banana. You have him in your father's image, which is good, but you need to draw him in your image. There will come a time when you'll need to rely on your own imagination to protect those you love and be a key factor in helping recreate something entirely new. But you'll have help." Glossaryck finished his drawing and showed it to Meteora. It is an anthropomorphic cat with a monocle and a red robe holding the hand of a little kid with blue hair and green eyes.

"Cat."

(End of Flashback)

Meteora said "I can't believe I have cheek marks again. Mama, baba, how is that possible? I thought magic was gone."

Eclipsa said"That's what we thought too.". She was having trouble understanding this since she was sure that the realm of magic was destroyed, thus destroying all of magic in the process.

Hekapoo said to Meteora "It is gone. The Realm of Magic was destroyed by you, your mama, Star, and Moon. However, some of it was saved without your knowledge and it was used to create those orbs that are meant to make up your wands."

Without hesitation, Eclipsa grabbed the orb with a spade on it. Not only did it give back her spade cheek marks but also turned into her parasol wand.

Meteora pointed to her mom's face "Now you have cheek marks, mama."

Eclipsa said "Indeed so." She then turns to Hekapoo "What are these, really?"

Hekapoo said "They're wands."

Eclipsa said "We can see that but there's something different about them. This feels like my old wand and I can sense the magic within it but there's definitely something else.

Mariposa asked "Can I hold your wand, Meteora?"

"Sure." Meteora gave Mariposa her wand. However, it did not turn into a different wand at all. Rather, it turned back into the orb state that it was before

Eclipsa said "Huh. It turned back into an orb again."

Hekapoo said "Again, the wand was made explicitly for Meteora; no one else."

Eclipsa asked "Hekapoo, who made these and why do you have them?"

Hekapoo said "I took them from my captor, Queen Harley."

Angie asked "Who's Queen Harley?"

Globgor noticed someone standing outside on the lawn. This person's hands were glowing and he was aiming them at everyone. Globgor then shouted "Everyone get down, now!"

Everyone did what Globgor said and got on the ground. Then out of nowhere, a huge blast of light entered through the window and over everyone. After the blast stopped, Globgor, Eclipsa, and Hekapoo looked up to see who it is. The guy has light brown skin, a red mohawk, and is wearing knight's armor with a jester on the front of the breast plate.

Rafael asked "Hekapoo, do you know who that is?"

Hekapoo said "That's Damian. One of Harley's servants."

Damian said "I'm not her servant. I'm more of her personal hunter of exotic and interesting things. If it's any consolation, I didn't mean to destroy the house; had the blaster on the wrong setting. Anyway, if you don't mind, could you hand over that fugitive over there and anything she may have given you. Queen Harley says that it was too soon for her to come out."

Eclipsa said "Hekapoo, use your scissors and get everyone out of here."

Hekapoo said with an embarrassed look on her face "I can't."

Globgor asked "What do you mean you can't?"

Hekapoo said "They took that ability away from me. I don't have any control of the portal system anymore. I only got here by hijacking their portal system, which is very different from how I did things. Honestly, I was lucky to get here in the first place."

Globgor said "I'll distract him. You get everyone out of here."

Eclipsa said to her husband "I'll be back for you.". She then gave Globgor a kiss.

Meteora said "Be careful, baba."

Globgor shrank down to size and into Eclipsa's hand. She threw him at Damian and Globgor grew in size to smash him to the ground while everyone else ran away. Eclipsa grabbed her by the hand and ran off with her. Rafael, Angie,Mariposa, and Hekapoo followed them. However, much to Globgor's surprise, Damian is able to lift his fist with ease.

"So, you're Globgor. I've heard stuff about you and how strong you are. Gotta say, I'm not impressed." Damian's hand started to glow again

Back with Eclipsa and the others, they are running in the direction of the Monster Temple. Then suddenly, as soon as they arrived at the staircase leading to the top, a blue portal opened and Snowlita came out of it.

Hekapoo said "Oh great, her."

Angie asked "Who's that?"

"Snowlita. She's the one in charge of all the portals now.

Snowlita said "I see Reynaldo isn't with you. Oh well, I'm sure he's not too far from here. Will you come with us quietly, sister?"

Eclipsa said "Sister!? I didn't know you had a sister."

Hekapoo said with an embarrassed look on her face "Like I said, a long story."

Snowlita said "Eclipsa. Give me the wands and Hekapoo. This matter does not concern any of you yet."

Eclipsa said "But it is going to concern us at some point."

Snowlita said "I'm afraid so. Now hand over the wands."

Eclipsa pointed her wand at Snowlita. "I don't think so. Midnight Shriek." She and everyone else noticed that her wand was not doing anything. She then tried again "Midnight Shriek! Bubble Bubble Toil and Struggle. Ouroboros. What's going on here? "

Rafael said "Tough time with the magic, Eclipsa."

Eclipsa said "Maybe. I know it's been five years but I still remember all of my spells. Ahh." Eclipsa was hit with a blast of snow in the arm where her wand is and then her legs.

Snowlita said "Queen Harley was right. You aren't ready."

Damian shouted "Hey Snowlita, what are you doing here? I said I could handle this.". He was also carrying a badly beaten Globgor.

Eclipsa and Meteora shouted "Globgor/Baba!"

Snowlita said "I thought differently."She then turned to Eclipsa again "Now then. I'm going to say this one more time. Hand over Hekapoo and the wands."

For Meteora, time stopped around her. Her father was badly beaten, her mother couldn't do magic and her hand and wand is frozen, Hekapoo angry for being so weak, and the Diaz's are helpless against Snowlita and Damian. She was just as scared as the Diaz family and didn't know what to do. Until she heard a familiar voice say "There will come a time when you'll need to rely on your own imagination to protect those you love." She couldn't remember where she heard that voice before but she swallowed her fear and walked toward Damian and Snowlita.

Snowlita said "You're making a wise choice, little one."

Eclipsa said "Meteora, stay back. I can handle this."

Meteora held out her wand and shouted "Banana Hat MozzleWhale!"

Just then, Banana Hat Mozzlewhale came out of Meteora's wand and right behind Damian and Snowlita. However, this version of him was very different from the one Globgor imagined as a child. This one is taller, holding two swords, has on armor with the faces of herself, mother, and father, and he has a mustache. Banana Hat grabbed Snowlita and Damian and threw them far away.

Eclipsa said "Meteora, you saved us."

Mariposa shouted "How did you do that?"

Meteora said "I don't know."

A portal opened and out came Snowlita and Damian. Snowlita said "Impressive. It would seem that the halfling doesn't have the same problem as you and presumably Star and Moon. While that was fun, I suggest you hand over the wand."

Banana Hat was about to grab them again but Damian placed a tattoo on him that made him immoblie "Oh no, we're not having that again."

Snowlita said "It's over."

Just then, a child's voice shouted "Rioga Roudonzuka!". Then out of nowhere, a dragon made of fire appeared and surrounded Snowlita and Damian.

Snowlita then noticed a figure that looked like an anthropomorphic cat and a little boy holding a silver book."You!" She then said to Damian" We have to retreat."

"What!?"

"We're nowhere near that man's power."Snwolita then opened a portal for herself and Damian.

The cat man said "Looks like we made it in time. A few more seconds and we probably would have been too late." The anthropomorphic cat has white fur with some black spots, a monocle, and a red robe.

The child asked the cat "Did I do good, Galigax?" The child is about the same height as Meteora and Mariposa, has blue hair and green eyes and is wearing a blue collared shirt, black short pants, and brown shoes.

Globgor said "Galigax?"

Galigax said "You did an excellent job, Sirius."

Eclipsa asked "Globgor, do you know who this is?"

Globgor smiled and said "He's an old friend."

Galigax said "Good to see you again, Globgor. It is also a pleasure to meet you two as well, Queen Eclipsa and Princess Meteora."

**FYI The next chapter, or chapters, will focus on Star and Marco and what they've been up too. I'm sure you're all wondering that for a while. I would have done them first but my love for Eclipsa, Globgor, and Meteora overtook them since I see them as the best family in SVTFOE. After Star and Marco, I will do a chapter that relates to Moon. Yes, Moon will be playing a part in this story; she has too.**


	4. Dirty Laundry

**Before you read this chapter, I think you should understand my feelings about Moon first to understand how and why I wrote things this way. Like most people, I was really pissed off with what Moon did. I even went so far to say that she didn't deserve a Mother's day of all things and I was kind of in the same mindset of Star and what she said to Moon at the Tavern at the End of the Multiverse. However, I do believe that she deserves some chance to redeem herself since she did see the error of her ways and she even admitted that she didn't believe that she should be forgiven in the first place. If we had actually gotten another season in SVTFOE then maybe we would have gotten a chance for Moon to truly redeem herself. Ultimately, go into this chapter (and future chapters) thinking that Moon is going to be given the chance to redeem herself and not just outright hate her. Afterall, she already does hate herself.**

_After the whole incident with Mina and her Solarian Warriors, she and all the Yurt people that still sided with her became fugitives from all the kingdoms. Luckily, not many joined Mina after realizing that they didn't have as much hate as she did. Mina tried to get humans to her side too but that didn't work because there was video of her saying she wanted to rule Earth and as she called them "ruler-less humans" a while back so she's a Earth fugitive too. _

_As for my mother, Moon Butterfly, she took most of the responsibility for allowing Mina to go rampant despite attempting to stop Mina from doing something much worse. While Earth did nothing about her, the other kingdoms were ticked off with her; specifically, parts of (Eclipsa's) Mewni kingdom for those caught up in Mina's soldier attack and almost executed by them, Spiderbite kingdom for nearly putting Princess Spiderbite in danger along with her boyfriend and his family, and Rich Pigeon kingdom for almost putting. For some strange reason, the Ponyhead kingdom didn't get involved in this. If I had to guess, Ponyhead's sisters saw this as an attempt to take the throne from Ponyhead and simply forgave it because they couldn't do it themselves. Moon was ready to accept any punishment that they all saw fit but Eclipsa and Globgor managed to convince the other kingdoms of a lighter punishment since Mina and the MHC were the real problems-threats in the first place. I would have said something too but the other kingdoms wouldn't let me because I was her daughter and there would have been some bias in my words The punishment was being put on house arrest for 3 years and 9 months (only being released for anything related to the merging of Mewni and Earth and potential threats to both) ,having to cook 400 pies for each of the kingdoms, and subscribe to the Ponyhead show for 3 years. While all of that ended about a year ago, she still remains hidden from everybody most of the time. _

At a nearby lake, Moon is getting water so she can use it to wash her and River's clothes. Just as she is about to get started, River approaches her in what appears to be a pig-goat skin.

Moon said to her husband "Going to the Pig-Goat festival, River."

He responded while also grabbing some swords"I am, now that I've found my pig-goat skin. But before I go I was hoping to see if I could convince you to come with me."

Moon said "I appreciate the offer River but I'm fine. It's my turn to take care of the laundry anyway."

"Moon….." With a worried tone of voice, River was about to say something before Moon stopped him with her fingers

"I'm fine. Go have fun." Moon said before giving River a kiss.

"Alright dear. Moon. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself anymore." River said before he left.

Moon said to herself "It may be over, but that doesn't mean I truly deserve to be forgiven."

At the Echo Creek Laundromat, a guy with a goatee is putting his clothes into one of the washing machines. He then grabs a magazine from out of his pocket and reads it. As he is reading it, a blue light shines inside the machine and goat noises could be heard coming from inside of it. The guy got up and stopped the machine after seeing someone in it. Once he opened it, a strange goat man came out of it; the goat man being Lekmet. Only this time, he was a lot smaller than before.

The goatee guy asked "Dude, what were you doing in the washing machine?"

"Baa. Baa. Baa."

"I don't understand you, dude."

"Baa. Baa."

"Oh, you mean the Mewni lady with blue hair. Yeah, I think she lives somewhere in the forest south of here." The goatee guy said as he pointed south.

After finishing her laundry, Moon decides to sit down on the couch and go through the Butterfly family album. As soon as she opens the book, she comes across a photo of her and baby Star and lets out a tear. Then she hears someone knocking on her door and decides to answer it.

"Hey Moon." The person at the door is Eclipsa

Moon asked "Eclipsa, what are you doing here? Isn't this the time when the Mewni-Echo Creek Council meet?"

Eclipsa explained "The meeting was moved to another day because some of the council members wanting to attend the Pig-Goat Festival in Johansen Kingdom, the Rich Pigeons having a family emergency, Nigel needing to collect more data for a presentation, and Penelope needing to oversee her own engagement party preparations.

"I see. So, what brings you here?" Moon asked inviting Eclipsa in. The two then sat down on the couch.

Eclipsa said "I wanted to talk to you about something; two things in fact. First, would it be possible for you to babysit Meteora three weeks from Saturday? Wrathmelior and Dave invited Globgor and I for "special" Underworld yacht party."

Moon blushed after hearing the emphasis on special "I see." After getting herself together, she asked "Don't you normally have Rafael and Angie babysit Meteora?"

Eclipsa said "We do but they won't be available because they're going to visit Angie's parents at that time. Are you available?"

"I suppose so but I know that Star is suppose to come back soon so you could ask her." Moon suggested.

Eclipsa said "Maybe but she may have other plans."

Moon said "And you assume I don't."

Eclipsa asked while raising an eyebrow "Do you? Other than just doing things around your house."

Moon responded "Not really."

Eclipsa said "Meteora will always have plenty of time to spend with Star but I think she should also spend some time with her Aunt Moon and even her Uncle River."

Moon said "I suppose so. What was the second thing you were going to ask me?"

Eclipsa said "Hang out with us more often. No one has seen you around as much and it's a bit worrying, not even your family."

Moon rolled her eyes and said "I go out."

Eclipsa said "I mean for something other than groceries, clothing, and town meetings; those are the only times anyone ever really sees you."

Moon asked "Did River put you up to this?"

Eclipsa said "He didn't have to. Your house arrest ended months ago and even then we still don't see you. Everyone is just concerned about you."

Moon said "I appreciate the concern but I assure you I'm fine."

"I have to go but we're not done talking about this." Eclipsa got up and left the house; but not before giving Moon a hug.

An hour later, after she had just finished doing River's laundry, she decided to continue going through the family album. That is until the paperboy arrived to drop off the afternoon Echo Creek went outside and grabbed it to see what's in it out of curiosity. Out of all the articles in it, only four things in it caught her interest.

The engagement party between Princess Penelope Spiderbite and Slime that's happening in a few weeks. From what she could tell, both Slime and Penelope's parents are very happy and excited about this with Queen Spiderbite more excited for the wedding itself; which is said to happen on the day of special Spiderbite Holiday called the Spider Hearts Day.

Foolduke and Ruberiot are holding auditions for a play titled "The Pie Folk Follies" this saturday.

Manfred was found and arrested for causing harm to the people of Coldstone Village, which is known for being very welcoming to Mewmans and Monsters. When questioned about Mina and her followers, he denied not knowing anything.

The last article is about the Mewni Outreach Seminar that's been going on for about three years now and is currently in Tsunami City, located in Florida. She sees Star in the picture relating to the article, shedding a tear. She hasn't seen her daughter in about 3 and a half years with the exception of a few Mewni holidays.

Just then, she hears a knock on the door. At first she thought it was River who may have come back from the festival drunk and simply forgot he had keys. However, when she opened the door, the person that was at the door caught her by surprise.

Moon said "I can't believe it. Lekmet. How are you alive? And how come you're so small?"

Lekmet said "Baa. Baa."

"What?" Moon asked since he couldn't understand what Lekmet is saying.

"Baa. Baa. Baa." Lekmet then grabbed an orb with a diamond on it and a couple of papers that look ancient

Moon asked "What's this?" As soon as she grabbed the orb with diamonds on it, a bright light surrounded her. Once the light was gone, Moon noticed that she had her old wand and her diamond cheek marks are back. "How is this possible?"

"Baa. Baa." Lekmet pointed at one of the pages that said "Cigam Esrever Citamotua

"I've never seen this spell before." Moon said confused with these spells and how they're words spelled backwards

"Baa." Lekmet said nodding his head

"Ok. Sih otni enim dna enim otni sdrow sih etalsnart ;laudividni siht dnatsrednu ot em wolla."

Lekmet said "Thank you, Moon."

Moon said as she is caught off guard by being able to understand Lekmet "Chancellor. I can understand you."

Lekmet explained "Actually you're just hearing me talk in your language and I can hear you talking in my language."

Moon said "I don't remember this every being the book of spells."

Lekmet said "That's because it wasn't in "Your" book of spells. It was supposed to be lost during the time of Lyrica Butterfly but "she" somehow managed to revive the old book of spells. I managed to take a few of the spells with me before I escaped.

"Escaped? I don't understand." Moon said with a worried look on her face.

Lekmet said "Moon, you're all in danger. She's coming to take over this place and all dimensions unless the four of you stop her."

Moon asked "Lekmet, what are you talking about?"

A man said at the front door "He's probably talking about me."

Moon turned around to see Count Mildrew. Only this time he has a mustache, his hair is longer, and he's wearing a black and red dress shirt, black pants, a red and black cape, and a pink gem medallion that's around his neck. "Count Mildrew. What are you doing here and why do you look like that?"

He said to Moon "It's Duke Mildrew now. I'm sorry to say that I serve a new queen now. I am on special orders to bring back former Chancellor Lekmet back to Queen Harley immediately along with taking back your wand."

Moon said "Queen Harley? I've never heard of such a queen but even if I did I won't hand over Lekmet to you."

Mildrew said "I know. Then I guess I have no choice but to destroy you." He then grabs a sword from his side and points it toward her and Lekmet" I do not take pride in having to do this to you Moon. You were a lovely woman then and I would have died for you if you were still queen and now. However, I found a new queen who isn't as stagnant and heartless like the woman you've become." Moon was about to fight him but for some reason she wasn't able too.

Lekmet noticed what was wrong with Moon and grabbed her by the wrist and said "Won thgir ratS ot su ekat.". The two of them then vanished before Mildrew could do anything.

Moon and Lekmet found themselves in some nearby apartment buildings.

Lekmet said "I can't believe that worked."

Moon asked "Chancellor, how did you do that?"

"One of my new abilities after being resurrected. Queen Harley thought….."

"Moon?" Moon and Lekmet turned around to see Marco

Moon asked "Marco. What are you doing here?"

Marco said "I live here and…...you have your cheek marks too."

Moon said "Where's Star and what do you mean too?"

Just then, blue portal appeared before them and out came Star being carried by Reynaldo with all of her clothes and skin torn up and completely knocked out. This caused Moon, Marco, and Lekmet to panic.

**Quick Question: If you could give Lekmet a talking voice what would it be like now that he can talk to people? Or is there specific voice actor for him that you would use? If you say a voice actor give me some examples of characters he/she have done so I can potentially imagine it.**


	5. Target: Star Butterfly

(5 years ago)

_After Mewni merged with Earth, there was panic; mainly on the side of the people of Earth. While we eventually figured out that Mewni merged with Echo Creek and some other towns-areas that surrounded it, there was confusion with all the monsters and creatures that most people were not familiar with and everyone's homes moved in vastly different places. Luckily, with the help of my friends in Echo Creek who already knew me, we were able to calm things down and prevent things from escalating violently._

Inside the Monster Temple, Star and the others are resting after a long day of meetings and sometimes rescues.

Star said "From the looks of things, everyone seems to be calming down about this whole situation."

"Yeah but it still begs to question how this all happened. Magic is gone yet all of Mewni and Earth somehow merged as one." Eclipsa said as she is feeding Meteora.

"Technically Mewni merged with a part of the Earth, not all of it." Marco said this while showing everyone a self made map based on where they've been and what towns they've gone too that has anything related to Mewni.

Globgor said "Even though things are settled here, I can't imagine how we're going to explain this to the rest of the Earth."

Marco asked "Come to think of it, why hasn't the rest of Earth know about this yet or done anything?"

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Star Butterfly, Eclipsa Butterfly, Marco Diaz, and Globgor." A lady with pale skin, blue eyes, and green hair cut short andwearing a white dress shirt, grey suit, and grey skirt

"Who are you?"

"My name is Carol Smith. I represent Amanda Grainger. She would like a meeting with the four of you and the rulers, or representatives, of the kingdoms of Mewni in regards to your world coming into ours."

(The present day; Jasperville, Colorado)

In a big classroom, filled with fifty people, everyone is taking an important exam with only a few minutes to spare. While some were calm and simply looking over what they've already done, the rest are trying to fill in all the spaces with random answers in the event that they could not get the answers through simply thinking it through. Eventually, time ran out.

"Alright everyone, that's it. Pencils down. Turn in all your test to me at the front desk. Also, this is a reminder that your essays are due next Thursday by 11:59 pm. If you turn it in after that then it's an automatic zero."

"Here you go professor." The person who gave the professor the paper is Marco Diaz. He's a lot taller than he was before but still has the same hair style that he had five years ago. He's sporting a red jacket with some silver on it, a gray t shirt, black jeans, and red and gray shoes.

"Mr. Diaz. Before you go I have a message for you from Professor Grainger. He said stop by his office after your exam. It's important."

"Thank you for telling me."

Marco left the classroom and headed outside. As he is walking to Professor Grainger's office, which is in another building, he overhears some people talking about the Mewni Expo.

A female voice with a crowd of girls said "My girlfriend just got back from the Mewni expo. Says that it's pretty entertaining."

A guy said while walking with some guys "My professor is letting us go there for extra credit as long as we take notes."

Another guy said while on a phone "I heard the most interesting speech is the one about the Waterfolk kingdom; mainly because of the mermaid songs that go with it."

A goth with another group of goths said "Are we finally going to see some demons this time? I think that's the only thing that we haven't seen so far."

Marco finally arrived in Professor Grainger's office and found her eating pudding at his desk while his assistant is going over some paperwork. She's a pale skinned elderly woman with gray hair in a bun, short stature circular glasses, a green-silver one piece dress and gold scarf, and green dress gloves

"Ah, Marco you're here. Have a seat." Amanda said after putting down her pudding.

"You wanted to see me." Marco said.

"Yes, I wanted to let you know that I'm hosting a get together with some of my old college associates and fellow professors this Sunday and I would like to invite you, Star and everyone of the Mewni representatives to it." Amanda said before giving Marco a bunch of tickets.

Marco said "Well, I can't speak for everyone of the representatives but I think Star and I can make it. I just have to tell her about it first."

Amanda said "I did send a message to them saying that you have the tickets for them since you live close by them so you'll know who wants to go and who doesn't."

Marco said "Alright. I better get going; I have a class in another hour and I want to get there early."

"Very well. By the way, what have you been hearing about the Mewni Expo on campus?" Amanda asked before Marco could leave

"Some really good things. I'm amazed at how things are going so well with everyone accepting everyone from Mewni into Earth in such a short time. It's all thanks to your help, Professor Amanda." Marco said.

"There's no need to thank me. It was my duty to help all of you." Amanda said.

(5 years ago)

At the monster temple dining hall, Star, Marco, Eclipsa, ang Globgor are in the dining hall with all the kingdom representatives are there too; most notable representatives there are Penelope Spiderbite, Rich Pigeon, and Ponyhead.

Penelope asked "So who is this person we're supposed to be meeting Star?"

Star said "I don't know. Whoever this lady is she says that she'll be able to help us all in this situation given that we've merged with Earth."

Marco brought out some documents about Amanda and showed it to everyone. "Well I did some research about her before I came here and she's a well known professor at some very prominent universities, known for her research in ancient history and psychology. She's also part of a very rich family that specializes in transportation( cars and trains), construction, hotels, and most recently broadcasting."

A voice said "That last one is really my sister's expertise but she's been making good use of it." Amanda walked in with her assistant "Hello everyone, I'm Amanda Grainger. It's a pleasure to meet all of you at last."

Star said "It's a pleasure to meet you too Ms. Grainger. I'm Star Butterfly."

Amanda said "I know who you are. I know everyone in this room. Glossaryck told me all about you."

"Glossaryck!? How do you know Glossaryck?"

"Maybe this will explain things." She then brought out some files for everyone to see, which caught everyone's attention and letters addressed to Star, Moon, Eclipsa, and Meteora from Glossaryck "I'll get straight to the point. I want to help you all transition into "our" world by making you all well know and sharing your history with the entire world."

(Present day)

At the town's convention center, not too far from the university, Katrina, who is a lot taller buffer than before, is wrapping up the slideshow that relates to the game Cornball.

"In conclusion, when you play cornball during the winter and manage to hit a goal in a vertical angle with your best friend or family member then you manage to win the game; especially if you play on Stump Day. Thank you." Katrina bowed out and started to leave the stage while everyone clapped for her.

Star walks out to the side to close the expo. She's a lot taller than before and her hair is tied into a ponytail while also being long. She's wearing a pink and dark blue dress with gold hearts and diamonds surrounding it. She ends things by saying "This concludes our Mewni Expo this week. We're going to be taking a break for awhile and the next expo will in a month and a half. Thank you for your time. And if you have additional questions please fill the questions sheet left at your seats."

As soon as Star leaves the stage, she meets up with Katrina and all the other representatives-speakers for the expo. They took the back exit and got into the limo waiting for them outback. While they were walking to the limo, crowds of people are asking for autographs and taking pictures as they got in. But as everyone is getting in, Star notices a girl with pink hair, light brown skin, and upside down heart cheek marks in the crowd holding a sign that says "How do you sleep at night knowing that you killed the magic?". Star rubbed her eyes for a moment and that person was gone.

"Star, what's wrong?" Katrina asked

Star said "Nothing Katrina. Just my imagination."

Teta Ponyhead, who is also part of the expo team, ask "Star, is there a chance that I could make my presentation a bit longer? I don't think I really got a chance to talk about Ponyhead history like I should."

Star said "I don't think so Teta. As much as Ponyhead culture is fun and interesting, it can get very long and gross sometimes."

"Ok. I could also talk about….." Teta said before Star stopped her.

"We're not advertising the Teta Talk."

Teta said "Aw, come on. I'm trying to get more ratings than….Lilacia."

Star's compact ringed at that very moment and it was Ponyhead. As soon as Star answered it, Ponyhead said "Yo, B-Fly. Did someone, and by someone I mean Teta, call me by the name I don't like? I sensed that she did."

Noticing a scared look on Teta's face, she said"No Ponyhead. She didn't call you that."

Ponyhead said before hanging up"Alright. I gotta go now; I'm back on in two minutes. Seahorse, get me my makeup!"

Katrina said "She seemed stressed out, even for Ponyhead."

Star said "It probably has to due with having to come up with new material for this season of the Ponyhead show since she has been going on for five years now." She then notices a text from Marco

In a playful tone of voice, Katrina asked "Is that Marco?"

Star said "Yeah. He's going to be meeting us at the Grainger Estate before we go out on a date night to give everyone tickets to a party that he's hosting."

Somewhere in a sewer system, Reynaldo is running away from something. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Unfortunately, he couldn't rest anymore since he could hear the sound or rabid dogs coming his way. Noticing a ladder near him, he decided to climb it and closed the lid behind him as fast as he could. Knowing that he had to hide his scent somehow since the dogs can track it. Lucky for him, he noticed a truck container of soap, scented candles, and roses, as the name on the truck suggest, and decided to go inside of it. He broke the lock, opened the sliding door, and went inside of it. Then out of the sewer, a three headed pitbull came out and tried sniffing out Reynaldo but couldn't find his scent. Before he could look any further, the dog heard a whistle and ran toward a blue portal.

At the Grainger Estate, everyone from the expo is resting up after a long day. However, Star is waiting at the door for Marco to come pick her up. She changed out of her dress and into a purple shirt with a pink heart on it, light brown khaki shorts, and purple sandals. While she's waiting, she's having a text conversation with Penelope Spiderbite.

Star: Sure. I would be happy to be one of your bridesmaids

Penelope: Thanks Star. With the engagement party coming up I need to have my bridesmaid for the Spiderbite bridesmaid ceremony.

Star: How many more do you need?

Penelope: I just need three more. I'm thinking of asking Eclipsa next.

Star: Sounds like a good idea

Star then hears a honk outside,looks out the window, and sees Marco on his red motorcycle.

Star: I've gotta go. Marco's here to pick me up.

Star ran outside and was picked up by Marco and the two shared a kiss. Before going out, Marco left the tickets with Katrina, who was watching from afar, and the two headed out for their date. The two went to a nearby diner first that is really famous for its old fashioned burgers and fries. While they both ordered their own burgers, they shared a huge plate of fries together. However, they dipped their fries into their respective milkshakes; Marco has chocolate and Star has strawberry.

"Milkshake fries." They said at the same time before feeding each other their own fries.

"I needed these." Marco said, thinking about the exam that he took today.

Star said as she is about to "Same here. So, are we sticking to the plan on going back home this Sunday?"

Marco said"You know it. Mom knows we're coming too…" Star was listening to what Marco was saying but noticed the same girl that she noticed in the crowd after leaving the convention center

The girl said "How does it feel to murder the magic?" This caused Star to turn pale on the inside until she

Marco said "Star. Star. Star! Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. Just my imagination." Star said to Marco. She then noticed the girl was gone too

Marco asked as he placed his hand on hers "Are you sure? You know you can tell me."

Star said "Marco, it's nothing. Come on, we should finish eating so we don't miss the movie."

In the tower of Queen Harley, Harley is reading a black book with strange symbols on it while listening to classical music on a record player. She hears a knock on her door.

"You may enter."

A man wearing a red cloak and a fox mask entered and said "My queen, it would seem that Hekapoo, Lekmet, and Reynaldo have escaped with the sphere wands through different means rather than going the same route. According to our investigations, Reynaldo took the sewer system garbage disposal that we use, Lekmet used his new powers to make a portal for himself, and Hekapoo stole three pairs of dimensional scissors and a dimensional chainsaw to escape."

Harley said "Most likely to cover their tracks but we already know where they're going based on which wands they stole."

Fox Mask said "Your inner Circle have taken it upon themselves to go after them."

"Which ones?" Harley asked

"Snowlita, Captain Damian, Duke Mildrew, and Saturn."

Harley said in a worried tone of voice "Saturn, huh. Well, she has been wanting to go after Star Butterfly for quite sometime now."

Fox Mask said "If I may be so bold your majesty, I do not think it's wise to allow Saturn to go after Star Butterfly in her current state."

Harley stated as she got up "In a sense, I agree. At the same time, I feel that this will be a learning experience for her. With that said, summon my fashion consultants, speech writer, my generals and my broadcasting team right away along with the Inner Circle members not going after the wands. We're going to prepare my speech to the dimensions."

"Your majesty?" Fox Mask said in a confused voice.

Harley said "I sense I'll have to make my declaration sooner than anticipated."

Star opens her eyes and finds herself tied to a pole, unable to escape. As she is trying to escape, she notices her mother, Eclipsa, and Meteora tied to polls too but they are knocked out. Star looks forward and notice all her spells and countless others looking at them with black eyes and anger.

Star asked "Hey, what's going on?"

Cloudy shouted "Revenge!"

Spider with a Top Hat said "How could you abandon us like that?"

Richard said "Why would you cut us off?"

Star said "I had too. Magic was dangerous…"

Spider with a Top Hat interrupted Star and said "No, you're the dangerous one. You abandoned us for no reason."

All the spells aid "We hate you Star." Then four random spells had bows and prepared to aim them at Star, Moon, Eclipsa, and Meteora.

Star pleaded "No, wait. Don't hurt them. This was all me. Leave them out of this." Star then notices that girl again.

She then says to Star "Now Star Butterfly, you will die."

"Ah!" Star shouted as she woke up and looked confused "What? It was just a bad dream." She looks at Marco on her right, who is still asleep. She leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed and putting on her clothes.

As she is about to fix breakfast, she looks out the window and notices something up going on with the truck outside that's supposed to contain. The driver is yelling at someone inside of the truck container and demanding that they come out. While Star doesn't pay much attention to this, she realizes that it was Reynaldo being yelled. Star has never met Reynaldo but she has heard of him from Eclipsa, who remembers him being a very dull member of the MHC, and she has seen drawings of him from Meteora, although she doesn't really remember who he is. Seeing this, she decided to run down and see him.

The trucker shouted "You going to explain to me how you're going to pay for all this stuff you wrecked!"

Star said to the trucker "Excuse me sir. Here, send the bill to this place. I need to talk to the giraffe guy whom I thought was dead."

The trucker said "Hey, you're Star Butterfly. My niece is a fan of yours. Could I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing."Star said as she wrote down an autograph for him and pulled Reynaldo to the side

Reynaldo said "Star Butterfly. Thank goodness I found you. Here, take this and help me get my rhyme back. Also protect me from Queen Harley's Inner Circle member, Saturn and her wild cerberus." He then gave Star a sphere with a heart on it

Star said"Who?"

"He's referring to me." The girl from before appeared before Star, wearing red battle armor with a smiling joker on it

Star said as she recognized the girl "You're that girl from the crowd and outside the diner. And my dream?"

The girl said "Star Butterfly, for your crimes against magic and its attempted destruction, you will be executed by me, Saturn. " Saturn then showed her a circular wand with an upside down heart on it and a flame behind it

Star said "A wand?"

Saturn held the wand high and said "Dimensional Space-Fire Island!"

**More flashbacks relating to Amanda will be in other chapters. She is important to the story since she's one of my means of explaining the situation of how Earth has adjusted to Mewni merging with their dimension/planet later down the line. And to you Starco fans out there, more moments between Star and Marco will be shared so be patient with me.**


	6. Hidden Joker Extra: Father's day Chapter

**This one wasn't very long but I made it because it was Father's day and I figured I could sneak in a few plot points that relate to my story.**

**(3 years and 7 months ago-before the events of Hidden Joker)**

At the Diaz household, Marco is sitting on a chair while Mariposa is sitting on his lap. Rafael is doing a painting of the two of them for his personal family collection; although, he's already done five similar paintings of them already.

Marco asked "Uh dad, how long are we going to have to sit here?"

"Just a few more minutes. I'm almost done with the sketch." Rafael said as he is moving his brush on the canvas

"Ok." Marco then notices Ruberiot standing in the window with a notepad. But once Ruberiot saw that Marco saw him he ran away. "What was Ruberiot doing here?"

In the home of Moon and River, River is talking to Star over Moon's compact outside.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to make it for the Johanson Banquet?" River asked Star in a worried tone of voice while holding a wooden fist on his head

Star said "I'm sure, papa. Our flight back to Echo Creek is only being delayed by two hours because of the storm but I'm sure I'll make it to the Johanson Banquet before the second event. We'll be sure to reclaim the title from Cousin Rock and Uncle Mountain."

"I know we will. We'll give them the Star and River Hammer Special 3.0." River then through his wooden fist out the window for fun and it hit Ruberiot in the eye, causing him to fall to the ground.

When River went over to check on him while holding the compact, Star asked "Was that Ruberiot?"

River said "He's gone. I was going to apologize to him. Although, I wonder why he was watching us.

As for Ruberiot, he shook off being hit in the face and wrote down what he saw before going to his next destination.

Later in the day, he found himself in some bushes in the park. He was watching Meteora build a sandcastle with Globgor. Meteora then ran off somewhere and Globgor followed him. Ruberiot was wondering where they went until Meteora jumped him from behind and grabbed his face.

"Ahhh! Get her off. Get her off." Ruberiot shouted

Globgor said "Meteora, that's enough."

Meteora stopped attacking Ruberiot "Ok, baba."

Globgor asked "Ruberiot, are you all right?"

Meteora asked "Why were you stalking us? I could smell your lemon cologne from where I was playing."

Globgor gra"Calm down, Meteora. I'll take care of this. Some of your friends are here now. Go play with them until then. " Meteora saw what he was talking about, seeing four friends that she recognizes. Globgor then turns to Ruberiot "But what she said, man. Why are you stalking us? That's creepy, man.

Ruberiot said "I'm really sorry, King Globgor. I was just trying to examine your parent dynamic.

Globgo said while scratching his head "For a song? I know that Earth has a holiday called Father's day but I think that's months away.

Ruberiot said turning his face away with a worried tone of voice"No, not this time. It's for me."

Globgor, knowing that look, said "Foolduke is pregnant, isn't she?"

"How did you know?" Ruberiot asked being caught off guard with how Globgor knew.

Globgor said as the two of them sat down at a nearby bench; close enough to see Meteora playing with some of the other kids "I can tell from your face and connected it with why you were watching me and Meteora. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Ruberiot explained "Alright. For a couple of days now, Foolduke has been vomiting a lot lately; so much that she can't do our usual singing and comedy routine. At first we thought she had a virus since one of our actors was recently recovering but when we went to the doctor we found out that she was pregnant. Foolduke was really happy about it and I was happy too for a time. But then I got nervous since I don't know how to be a father. I can't ask my dad since he's dead. And I can't really ask my wife's father since he would probably scam me for knowledge. That and all of Pie Island is still missing."

"I see."

"I then thought I'd try and find a book on being one but all books that relate to that were checked out or did not exist for some reason. You'd think that they have something like that widely available to everyone out there. So, I decided to examine other dads with their kids anywhere I could find."

Globgor asked "How did that turn out?"

Ruberiot said "Honestly, it's a mixed bag. When I examined King Ponyhead and his daughters, all I saw was him struggling having to deal with all these girls trying to backstab each other; Slime wasn't spending time with his dad but instead King Spiderbite for whatever reason and I couldn't see how he interacted with him on a father-son level; I was thinking of examining demon parenting since I've heard that they're very close with their children but getting access to the Underworld has become quite difficult since they're restricting access to most people unless it's for beach visits, personal invites, and anything they see as important."

"Can I see your notes?"

"Sure thing."

Globgor read "Father's are always good to their kids…..be very strong for them…...don't hold back on gifts….Not eat them on their 16th birthday…immediately teach them how to mow the lawn. What were you going to write about me and Meteora?"

Ruberiot said "That you play in the sandbox together and run around."

"Ok then." Globgor then ate the book right in front of him

Ruberiot said "Hey, those are my notes."

Globgor said placing his hand on his shoulder "I know. You don't need them. Look, it's not wrong to ask people for advice about being a dad and take a little bit from what you've learned. However, from what I could tell from your notes, you're trying to make script out of it; one you could not possibly follow for the entire time that you'll be a father, which will be for life."

Ruberiot said pointing his head down "You and everyone else seems to know what you're doing."

Globgor stated "While I can't speak for everyone you've written down here, I can assure you that I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Really?"

"Of course. Believe me, when I first found out that Eclipsa was pregnant with Meteora I was scared too. Never mind the war between mewmans and monsters at the time, I didn't think I was ready to be a father nor did I think I was deserving of being one given some of my past actions. However, I remembered something my father told me before he died. He said "Son, when you were born, I didn't know what I was doing when it came to raising you. I made things up as I went along. When you have a child, or children, of your own you'll more than likely have to make things up as you go along too. Just know that your child is top priority and you have to let him/her know that you'll always be there to protect him/her no matter what. It'll be an endless battle that'll go on until you die but it'll be worth it in the end."'.

"I see."

"What I'm trying to say is,I'm still learning how to be a good dad for Meteora and that's going to last for the rest of my life. I don't think I'm the perfect father nor do I think I'll ever be one but I can take pride in knowing that I'll be there to make sure that I can raise her to be the best daughter she can be; especially when I have Eclipsa to back me up and make up for what I lack. In your case, you and Foolduke will have each other to raise your child and make up for what you lack as parents. I know you can do it."

"Thanks." Ruberiot said as he got up and headed for home.

At the home of Ruberiot and Foolduke, Foolduke is reading a catalog titled "Best names to name your baby" when Ruberiot walks in.

"Hey honey, where've you been today?" Foolduke asked

"I've been thinking about what it'll mean to be a father. I got some really good advice about it." Ruberiot said as he gave his wife a kiss.

Foolduke said "I think you're going to be a good father. I know it."

(2 years and 11 months ago)

Ruberiot is running through the hospital to Foolduke's hospital room after he heard that Foolduke was going into labor during one of his shows. He finally arrived in the hallway where Foolduke is supposed to be with Globgor, Meteora, River, Rafael, Mariposa, and some of his acting buddies waiting outside; Globgor encouraging Ruberiot to hurry.

"Foolduke!?"

"You made it." She then showed him their baby boy, whom has his mother's skin tone and eyes but his hair. Foolduke then says to their baby "Look little guy; that's your papa.

Their baby slowly went for Ruberiot's finger and squeezed it tightly, causing Ruberiot to cry with tears of joy.

**At the time of this chpater being uploaded, Happy Father's day!**


	7. Magic Abandoned

(5 years ago)

"So, you destroyed the magic?" Amanda Grainger asked after Star explained things to her.

Star said "Yeah, pretty much."

Amanda then pointed out "But wouldn't your presence here, this merging of Earth and Mewni, be a product of magic?"

Marco said "That's a fair question."

Star asked "I don't suppose Glossaryck gave you answer?"

Amanda said "He didn't. He only gave me a few notes about who would be coming here, the fact that you would be arriving in peace, and some other stuff that would be relevant to tell to my friends in very high places. Regardless, you don't think it's possible for magic to come back?"

Star said "Not really. If it did, I don't think it would appear here."

(Present Day)

Inside the apartment, Marco realizes that Star is gone and all of her clothes are gone too. He gets out of bed, grabs his clothes, and notices Star outside with Reynaldo. He then notices Saturn outside and takes notice of her cheek marks. Saturn shouts out "Dimensional Space-Fire Island!" and just like that Star and Reynaldo disappeared, leaving nothing but small pockets of fire in the area.

Marco shouted "Star! Star! Where did you go?" He rushed to put on his clothes and find Star

"Not this place again." Reynaldo said as he and Star found themselves in what appears to be a dimension of fire; filled with mountain structures and trees that were either on fire or simply dead

"Wait, who are you? Why do you have magic…ahh" Before Star could ask anymore questions, she was hit with a fist of fire to a nearby mountain

Saturn said "Isn't it obvious? You didn't get rid of magic like you think you did. Queen Harley managed to defend the magic that you tried to destroy. But that's besides the point of why I'm here. I want that sphere back, I want that giraffe guy back, and I want to make you suffer."

Reynaldo ran toward Star and said "Please protect me."

Seeing no choice in this situation, Star grabs the sphere from Reynaldo and it turns into her wand; also giving her cheek marks back in the process. She pointed it at Saturn. She shouted "Narwhal Blast!" but nothing happened. She tried shouting another spell but Saturn shouted "Blaze Blaster" and beam of fire hit her, leaving some burn marks on her body. Saturn shouted "Rage Lava Tornado!" and a tornado with an angry face appeared to chase after Star. Star ran away from the tornado and continued to shout out spells against the tornado. "Rainbow Fist Punch! Honeybee Tornado Swarm! Mega-Explosive Crystal Laser." No matter what she did, no spells came out. Eventually, she managed to dodge the tornado by having it hit a nearby mountain on fire that is bigger than it.

Star said "What's going on? Why isn't this working? I know it's been five years since I used magic but some of my spells should still work."

Star has a flashback to one of her spells saying "It's because you abandoned us."

"I guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way." Star then got into a karate fighting position and run towards Saturn to try and fight her hand to hand

"I don't think so. Snake Fire Entanglement Blast." Saturn said as a huge group of fire snacks surrounded Star and tied her entire body.

Star struggles to break free from this but can't "Dang it. I can't break free."

Saturn said as she walked toward Star "Of course you can't. My magic restraints are very powerful. "Plus….." Star shouted in pain as Saturn kicked her in the stomach "It'll make torturing you more fun and my revenge more satisfying.

"Revenge? What for?" Star asked

"As I said before, your crimes of destroying magic. If you think that destroying it solved all the problems in the multiverse then you're a bigger fool than what I was told." Saturn shouted as she used her wand to make the binds around Star start to burn

"I had to destroy the magic. If I didn't…" Before Star could say anymore, Saturn turned up the pain on the restraints, causing Star to scream in agony.

Saturn said in anger "Mewni would be destroyed. Is that what you were going to say? Let me ask you something: Who the Hell gave you the right to decide that? Did it ever occur to you that magic isn't the problem but the individual that misuses it is the problem? Typical Mewman. No wonder the multiverse thinks you're all a bunch of backwards idiots with no real potential of growth. Never mind the "monsters" that were already living there and their ancestors, filth with no regard for others and failure to move toward the future sooner shouldn't exist. It's no wonder Seth wanted to exterminate all Mewmans. I almost want to agree with him if it weren't for Queen Harley."

Star said "I just wanted to save everyone."

Saturn said "You thought of yourself. You didn't think about anyone else who would be hurt by magic's destruction. You have no idea who you've hurt by your actions."

Back with Reynaldo, he is being chased by the cerberus that came out of nowhere while he was hiding from Saturn. He eventually comes across a dead tree and climbs it in order to avoid the three headed dog. He thought to himself what could he do in this situation. He thought Star could take care of all of this herself but seeing her get hurt like that made him give up hope.

Reynaldo said in despair "It looks like I'm doomed. If Star can't save me, no one can. I wish dad was here."

Then suddenly, Reynaldo started to glow blue and a giant clock appeared over everyone's head. Surprisingly, outside of the fire dimension, Marco could see the clock too and how it was encompassing the entire apartment area as well. The clock started turning at a fast and all anyone could do was watch as the hands of the clock kept spinning forward at a fast pace. Saturn watched as this went on for a moment but decided that letting this go on would be a terrible idea. She used her wand on her cerberus to lift her up toward Reynaldo. As a result, the clock disappeared.

Saturn said "What was that? I thought we took away all of your abilities away. Unless…..Damn that Dr. Exceed." She then jumped toward Reynaldo.

"Please don't hurt me or take me back to that place." Reynaldo said in a fetal position

"Tough beans giraffe, you are going back. Just as soon as I finish making her suffer." Saturn said looking at Star while holding up Reynaldo

"That's enough, Saturn." Snowlita appeared through a portal

"Lady Snowlita? Why are you here?" Saturn asked

"I'm here to stop you from killing her. We need her alive for Queen Harley's plan."

"But she still has the wand and….."

Snowlita explained "Eclipsa, Meteora, and Moon have their wands too. Now that all four of them have the wands, the mission to recover them is a failure."

"Impossible. I'm sure I would have plenty of time to…" Saturn said before Snowlita interrupted her.

Snwolita said "Since your engagement with Star Butterfly, 8 hours have passed."

"What!? How is this….." She looks at Reynaldo and realizes what happened. "Damn it."

Snowlita pointed out as she walked toward Saturn "You were so focused on making Star Butterfly suffer that you failed to realize that Reynaldo was far more important to restrain that leaving it to your pet to deal with him."

Reynaldo said "I don't want to go back to that place."

"You won't. Queen Harley has no use for you, Lekmet, and Hekapoo anymore."

Saturn said "But Lady Snowlita….."

"Andromeda says to save your anger for the "true" culprit."

After hearing the name Andromeda, Saturn calms down and said to Reynaldo and Star "Before I go, I have a message for you to deliver. Tell Moon Butterfly, I'm coming for her next. She's going to pay for her sins next." She then kicked Star in the face, knocking her out.

Snowlita then opened another portal for Reynaldo and Star to leave this place. Reynaldo picked up Star and walked through the portal. Once he's on the other side, he finds Marco, Moon, and Lekmet there too.

Everyone shouted "Star!

Marco shouted "What happened to her? Who did this?

Reynaldo said "Her name was Saturn. She was torturing her as punishment for destroying magic while also trying to capture me."

"Star has her cheek marks back too."

A police officer appears behind them and said "Excuse me, is everyone alright. Oh my god, is that Star Butterfly!"

Moon said "She needs a hospital, now. "

"Marco, there you are." Amanda appears with another cop too alongside Katrina and Amanda's assistant "We were all worried about you." Moon? What are you doing here?

"Star!" Katrian shouted as she ran toward Star too.

Amanda asked "What's going on? Where were you guys for nine hours?"

"Nine hours. It's only…" Marco looks at his phone and realizes that nine hours has passed.

Lekmet said "It must have been Reynaldo's newest ability."

Moon questioned "New ability?"

Lekmet explained to Moon "Yes. While we were held prisoner, Dr. Exceed experimented on us and our abilities for Queen Harley's purposes."

Marco asked since only Moon can understand Lekmet "What's he saying?

"I'll explain later but for now let's get Star to a hospital.

_Looking back on it, I should have realized that using magic again after all this time was a bad idea. I thought it was the only way to stop Saturn on an even playing field because she's about the same age as I was when I first started using magic. I should have known better. If that dream was any indication, my spells and magic in general would abandoned me after what I abandoned it. In all these five years, I haven't really changed._

Somewhere in a field of flowers, a Woolett girl with purple hair and wearing an all white robe and a blue bow is sitting in a wheelchair and looking at a lake. Then a blue portal appeared behind her and out came Saturn.

The Woolet said "Your back."

"Yeah. But I failed the mission because of my carelessness, Andromeda." Saturn says as he kneels next to Andromeda.

Andromeda said "Don't be so hard on yourself. Queen Harley says that the four of them having their wands-magic back won't hurt her plans. In fact, she says that this is for the best given the situation and she's going to make her announcement to the dimensions."

Saturn said "I heard. Lady Snowlita mentioned it on her way back."

Andromeda pulled out a silver dagger with a blue and gold hilt and said "A war is coming. One where we'll come out on top and Queen Harley will rule all dimensions. I'm looking forward to fighting it with you."

"I am too, my love." Saturn got up and she and Andromeda kissed each other.


	8. HJE: The Lives of the Mewrth People

**While this does deviate from the story a bit, it's necessary for an important event that I know I'm going to do along with clearing up a few questions that I'm sure that you all have too. More like this can/will be done if more people ask for them and if there are certain questions that may need to be answered later down the line if necessary.**

**(2 years and 2 month ago)**

(Cloud Kingdom Territory)

At the Ponyhead tavern, Jan-Jan Ponyhead is pouring drinks, specifically Pony Head Crazy Juice, for Hope Hadley.

She said "Give me another one."

"Ok." Jan-Jan floated over to the top of the juice cabinant, grabbed a pink liquid that said Pony Head Lemonade and poured in the glass for Hope.

As soon as Hope chugged it all down, Jan-Jan poured her another drink. Hope said "I'm surprised you're not cutting me off at this point."

Jan-Jan responded "Nothing wrong with excess if it's over a broken heart; unless you're my sister. Besides, it's not like this is filled with alcohol; although I don't get why you earth weirdos have an age limit to it of 18-21 all over the place."

Hope said "That's not going to get my parents back together."

"Look on the bright side, you get more birthday presents and… what's that holiday you humans called…..Christmas presents. Plus, I'm sure that they both love you and junk."

"I guess you're right. That's some good advice, Jan-Jan. Thank you." She then gives Jan-Jan a hug.

"No problem. Now pay your bill and let go of me right now before I beat you with my horn and tongue."

* * *

**(4 years and 2 months ago)**

In a forest area somewhere, a long line of humans, a few mewmans, and monsters are all lined up to attend a nightclub. But not just any night club party, an Underworld Nightclub.

A goth boy human said "I can't wait to get to the Underworld for this party."

A goth girl "How long has it been since you applied to visit the Underworld?"

The goth boy said "About 3 months ago. Let's hope the reservation was worth it."

An elephant man-monster said "As someone who has actually visited the Underworld, I can tell you that it's totally worth the wait. They have all this cool and firey stuff."

The goth girl asked "How "demonic" is that place?"

The elephant man-monster "It's not exactly what people expected from it. I can tell you right now it's not like how humans thought "hell" would look like."

Then out of nowhere, Mr. Candle says to them "That's a common misconception about the Underworld. You see, while they have come to Earth a couple of times in Earth time, they've only ever played harmless pranks on humanity when summoned by humans or simply coming to Earth by accident. Not only that, it was made a law by the Underworld to never interfere in conflicts, like wars, in other dimensions no matter what as long as the war does not directly affect the Underworld.

The goth girl asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Candle. I've been associated with the Underworld in the past and I'm an expert of the Underworld before they started putting in entrance restrictions to outsiders."

The goth boy asked "If you're such an expert, when do you think they'll end the restrictions of entrance to humans, mewmans, and non-demon monsters?"

Mr. Candle said "Until they've gotten rid of the misconceptions that the people of Earth have about the Underworld. However, they're hoping to be more open within another year and a half thanks to the prince of the Underworld, Tom Lucitor.

The goth girl said "I've heard of Tom. He's really cool looking and hot. If only he didn't have a girlfriend."

* * *

**(3 years and 9 months ago)**

In the streets run by Needles and his crew, Needles just finished knitting a quilt that is filled with all sorts of animals, like tigers, lions, bears, sheep, and fish. As he is finishing it, he is visited by Babs and ( a now fully regenerated) Rasticore.

Needles said "Babs, Rasticore, you two got something for me."

"We do" Babs then threw down some photos of a scared Jeremy holding up signs that says he is sorry and crying at the same time". Jeremy Birnbaum says he's sorry."

Rasticore then gave Needles a huge napsack filled with tennis balls and clothing"All the tennis balls and used clothes he owes you plus and added bonus of used and new clothes for knitting purposes and donation purposes."

Needles said "I take it you convinced him with those bonuses."

Babs said "More like Rasticore did the convincing. Now, do you have something for us."

"I do." Needles then pulled out a blanket that has blades, daggers, and skulls on it with the words "Babs and Rasticore" and their faces in the middle of it "I'm sure that I filled it out to your exact specifications."

Babs said "It does. Thank you."

Rasticore asked "Where do you want to place the blanket; on the bed or on the couch?"

Babs said "I think the couch will do nicely. We just got a text from Eclipsa and Globgor."

Rasticore rolled his eye a bit and asked "What does she want? Another rescue operation? I'm getting tired of those."

Babs said "No kidding. Ever since she bought the Assassin's guild with the help of the other kingdoms, we've been doing nothing but rescue and bodyguard missions since Mewni merged with Earth. However, we're in luck this time since the job is a Mina Loveberry follower causing trouble in the Jaggy Mountains and the Jaggy Kingdom territory is requesting us."

Rasticore pulled out his chainsaw and said "Finally, something exciting. I've been itching to hunt those guys down for a long time now."

Babs grabbed out a dagger and said "Here's hoping we get to find Mina herself too."

* * *

**(4 years and 3 months ago)**

At the Brita's Tacos, which is now an indoor and outdoor fast food restaurant, Brantley, now the manager, and Oscar are training new employees; 2 humans, 4 Mewmans, and 3 Monsters, the most notable monsters being Fly Monster and Lobster Claws.

Brantley said with a commanding voice "Alright everyone, we're now going to show you how to make the Brita's Supreme Naco Special. While this isn't often ordered by customers, if you know how to make it then you'll know how to make anything on our menu."

A fly monster asked "How come it's not often ordered?"

A human with peach skin and glasses explained "Because it's made fives nacho plates worth of chips, 4 jars of salsa with varying spices, 3 pounds of lettuce, A jars worth of sour cream, 6 pounds of cheese, and a jars worth of guacamole. All of this wrapped up into one big flour tortilla."

Lobster Claws said "So far, no one has been able to finish it. You'd have to have 3 stomachs to finish it."

A mewman wearing a leotard said "Plus it's expensive. It cost 59.99 in Earth money and you only get it free if you eat all of it by yourself within 15 minutes."

Lobster Claws said "I know a guy who could finish all of this in one minute."

A human with pink hair asked "Is he a giant monster?"

Lobster Claws said "No, he's a deer man."

Fly Monster said "I know the guy you're talking about. We go out drinking every Saturday. He said that he got sick from doing that challenge for some reason."

Oscar said "I know the guy you're talking about too. He won the challenge but he got sick because he rushed down the meat."

Brantley said to them all "That's something you should encourage our customers to do. Savor the meat while you eat."

* * *

**(4 years and 3 months ago)**

On a park bench near the beach, Brittney Wong is texting her friends over the phone. As someone is trying to sit down on the bench, she shoos them away saying "This is my bench. Go sit somewhere else."This did shoo everyone away but that did not last long. Rock Johanson, who is on his compact, sat down.

Brittney said "Hey, this is my bench. Go sit somewhere else." Rock ignored her and she said in a more pushy tone "Are you listening to me? Do you know who I am?" She then took his compact away.

"Hey, I was typing on that. Who do you think you are?"Rock said before he took his compact back and went back to texting

"I'm Brittney Wong, the richest girl in Echo Creek. You're dressed weird. You're one of those mew-whatevers aren't you? You're not related to Star Butterfly, are you?"

Rock saod "She's my cousin. While she is family and I love her, she can be a bit overwhelming and preachy. Mostly annoying."

Brittney said "I know right. She's so hyper and smiley all the time. What's her deal?"

Rock said "Dang it. I accidentally clicked on the Ponyhead Show video." Then the music for the show started to play

"Don't tell me you watch that garbage." Brittney said rolling her eyes.

Rock said "Of course not, it sucks. If anything, I always dislike every video she does and type down how she sucks too."

Brittney said with a smile on her face "That's what I do too. She's such a delusional freak."

Rock said "And she has no real life."

Brittney said "She's such a loser."

Rock said "Want to join my phone list?"

Brittney said "Sure, why not."


	9. The Declaration of Queen Harley

At the Monster Temple, Angie and Rafael have just finished unpacking their stuff in the room that Eclipsa was able to get for them in light of their house being severely destroyed. They hear a knock on their door and Rafel says "Come in."

Eclipsa said after she came in "I came by to check up on you two. Have you've been able to get settled in?"

Angie said "We have. What about Mariposa?"

Eclipsa said "Meteora and I just finished helping her get settled in. Despite your house being almost destroyed, the two are treating this like one of their sleepovers."

"That's good to hear." Rafael said

"I'll be sure to get my best people to start rebuilding your house tomorrow." Eclipsa assured

"Thank you. How's Globgor's friend and Hekapoo?" Angie asked

Eclipsa said "Globgor is talking to Galigax and Hekapoo in the dining hall about what he's doing here and what he knows about these people that attacked us."

"How does Globgor know Galigax?" Rafael asked

Eclipsa says with a confused face "I don't know. I assume he must have been a childhood friend of his. I know I've never met him.

In the dining hall, Sirius is reading the silver book at the table. At the same time, Galigax is looking at Hekapoo. Globgor is just standing there and Sirius is reading the silver book

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" Hekapoo asked

Galigax said "You're different. You look the same but something has changed."

"What's that supposed to me?" Hekapoo asked with an annoyed look on her face

"I mean you're core magic has changed. It's not like how Glossaryck made you." Galigax said

Hekapoo looked away and said "Probably because that Dr. Exceed guy tampered with me while I was held prisoner; along with Lekmet and Reynaldo. He messed with my abilities and...other stuff."

Globgor asked "If you're up to it Hekapoo, can you tell us who these people are?"

"I don't know who that Damian guy is but I do know who Snowlita is. She's my twin sisters."

Globgor said "Sister?"

"Globgor! Eclipsa!" The voice was River and he is with Buff Frog

Sirius asked "Who's the weird short guy and the green toad guy?

"I'm not weird." River retorted

"And I am frog man." Buff Frog said proudly

Globgor asked "What's wrong?"

"It's Star. She's in the hospital."

"What!?" Eclipsa shouted as she came in with Rafael and Angie. All three adults had worried faces after hearing this.

"What happened to Cousin Star?" Meteora said as she came in with Mariposa. Both girls had very sad looks on their faces

"Meteora, you have your cheek marks too?" River said

"So do I. And can I assume that Moon has hers too." Eclipsa said to River

Buff Frog said "She does, according to Katrina. She and Moon are with Star right now?"

Rafale asked "How did she get there so fast?"

River said "Lekmet teleported her to Star's location. Something about getting away from a Mildrew character while also getting to Star. She tried contacting you all afterwards but she couldn't get to you.

Eclipsa said "That's because we've had problems of our own too."

Globgor said "It goes without saying that all your problems are related to the same threat."

Eclipsa's winged assistant came in and said "Eclipsa. Globgor. The Council Conference call is going off like crazy."

At the Jasperville general hospital, Star is lying in bed. Luckily, her eyes started to open and she found herself surrounded by Marco, Moon, Amanda,Katrina, Reynaldo and Lekmet; however, she notices Moon first.

Star said "Mom?"

Moon said as she gave her daughter a hug "Star. Thank goodness you're awake."

"Where am I?" Star asked

Amanda explained "Jasperville hospital. You were taken there after your fight with Saturn. You're in a private wing of the hospital; courtesy of a friend I know."

"I'm so sorry Star. If I had gotten there sooner I…" Marco said before Star placed her finger on his mouth.

"It's ok Marco, I know. Saturn attacking me was unexpected." Star said before giving Marco a kiss on the cheek

"Bah-Bah."

Star said "Lekmet. You're alive and…smaller."

"Bah-Bah."

Moon said "He said that he's only alive by a very slim chance."

"Wait, you can understand him? I thought only Rhombulus could understand him." Star said as she is surprised that her mother knows what he is saying

Moon explained "He helped me understand him and there is a lot that we need to talk about."

Amanda looked on the phone and noticed something strange"Someone turn on the television, now."

Marco turned on the television for everyone like Amanda. When he did, a woman with causasian skin, a smiling jester cheek marks on her face, red eyes, long flowing red-black hair, and wearing a red and black"queens outfit" with diamonds, clovers, hearts, and spades, all over it but with a white jester face on the front, and a golden crown with a red and black diamond shaped jester cap at the top. She's also holding her jester wand too.

"It's her." Reynaldo said while in a corner

"Her who? Katrina asked

"Bah."

"Queen Harley?" Moon said

"Good evening everyone. I am Queen Harley, the eternal queen of Zenithopolis. However, I used to rule another land. Mewni."

"What!?" Star, Moon, and Eclipsa said at the same time with surprised looks on their faces.

"Huh?" Meteora was simply confused by this.

Queen Harley continued with her speech "I do not make this declaration as a means to retake Mewni for myself. I have grown beyond that playground of a dimension. However, its destiny or merging with the Earth Dimension and how it handled such an event has given me a semblance of hope. Not just for this dimension but the entire multiverse. That is why….I declare the Zenithopolis War Games across all the multiverse."

Just then, outside of the Monster Temple, a giant staff with a smiling face mask appeared over (the now slightly rebuilt) Mewni Castle. Everyone looked out their windows to see the staff as it glowed red and black.

"The rules of Zenithopolis War Games are simple. Each dimension will pick a champion, or champions to represent your dimensions. However, the staff will determine if the champions you pick are worthy or not. If you manage to beat the series of games, or test as I like to call them, then I know you are worthy of standing as equals to my Empire. You are also given the chance to not participate in these games if you like."

Moon asked Lekmet "Are we really being given a choice not to participate?"

Lekmet said "No. At least, not in the way you think."

"Now to the merged dimensions of Mewni and Earth, I only speak to all of you. I have left two staffs in your dimension. One for all of Earth and the other for the merged parts of Mewni and Earth. While I am impressed with the merged parts becoming one in a sense, I believe that the other non merged part, Earth, deserves a chance to fight for themselves and pick their own champions. Unliked the merged area, who already has their four champions. This is my declaration to all of the multiverse.

Katrina asked as she placed her hand on Star's hand "Star, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know Katrina. I don't…ahhhh." Star's cheek marks started to glow brightly but they were causing her pain

"Star are you ...ahhhh." Moon said as she was trying to comfort her before her cheek marks started

"What's going on now?" Amanda asked.

Back at the Monster Temple, Eclipsa and Meteora are also in pain from their cheek marks glowing.

"Mama, Baba, it hurts." Meteora said

"I know sweetie." Eclipsa said too. Globgor tried comforting his wife and child as they go through this pain but not sure what to do to help them.

Just then, at the exact same time, Eclipsa, Meteora, Moon, and Star's eyes started to glow. The four of them found themselves in what appears to be the realm of magic and in their Butterfly forms from five years ago.

"What is this? Where are we?" Star said as she and Moon looked around.

"Auntie Moon. Cousin Star." Meteora said as she and Eclipsa fly toward Star and Moon.

Star said "Meteora. You're a baby again."

Meteora said "Star, you're a teenager again."

"That's because you are in an image of five years ago. The day the four of you destroyed magic." Queen Harley said as she appeared above them.

Star asked "Were you really a queen of Mewni?"

Harley said "Yes, but I grew out of it. The throne of Mewni was not strong enough for my ambitions. While it took me centuries, I'm ready to put my plan into action. But first, all the dimensions must pass my test in order to be ready for what I'm about to create."

Moon said "If that's the case,why did you really bring us here? Shouldn't we be doing your test?"

Harley said "That's not necessary. Your first test has been waived because of what you did to this realm of magic all those years ago."

Star said with a confused tone ""This" realm. There's more than one."

"There's a lot that you don't know, Star Butterfly. There is more to magic than you think. But before I go, I'll give you this. Your second test." Harley said as she gave all four of them a scroll with a joker seal on it.

Eclipsa read "Face the darkness within your heart and overcome it. Doing so will release the power that you lost."

Harley said "While only one of you needs to pass this to continue these war games, I do hope to see all of you pass this test at some point; especially you, Star Butterfly."

"Wait…" Star said before the whole realm was covered in darkness.

Star opened her eyes and found herself in another bed and Marco is sitting in a chair next to it."

"Star. You're finally awake." Marco said as he gave Star a hug.

Star asked "Marco, where am I? This isn't the hospital."

"You're in the Underworld." Dave Lucitor walked into the room to see Star.

"King Lucitor. What am I doing here?" Star asked

Dave explained "You were brought here to be treated for your burns. The kind that you had were from a fire that was supposed to be long forgotten. Luckily, Wrathmerlior knew about it and was able to help you."

Star asked "Where's my mom, Eclipsa, and Meteora?"

Marco said "Eclipsa and Meteora are at the Monster Temple and your mom is back at her and River's home in the woods. Maybe they've recovered just like you two."

Star asked "How long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks! Marco, how could I be asleep that long?"

"That's not sleeping, Star; all four of you were in a coma. We were all really worried about you."

Star asked "What happened while I was out? How are the people of Earth handling this test thing by Queen Harley?"

Marco said "Star, other than the parts that Mewni merged with, Earth is gone."


	10. Awakened

"Earth is gone. I don't understand." Star said in horror.

"Yeah." Marco said as he placed his hand on Star's hand.

Star said "All those people. They're all dead."

A voice said "They aren't dead, Star. As far as we know, all the people of Earth that weren't in our territories are fine.". It was Tom's voice. He's a lot taller and muscular than he was before; he still has the same hairstyle; and he's wearing a black leather jacket, a yellow shirt with an eye on it, black jeans

"Tom.

"I came to check up on you too."

"Star. Thank heavens that you're awake." It was Starfan13 and she gave Star a big hug. While she no longer wears glasses and her hairstyle is as long as Star's hairstyle (when she first Star), she still wears the same clothes as she did five years ago. The only difference is they're big enough to accommodate her now tall and "mature" body.

Star said "Starfan13!? What are you doing here? I thought you were London."

"I was until that blue lady appeared and sent me back here." Starfan13 explained

Star said "Blue lady?"

Marco said "She means Snowlita. Apparently, she's Hekapoo's twin sister.

Star said "Hekapoo has a twin sister. Wait, Hekapoo is back too. What's going on?"

Marco said "I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

Marco's POV

After yours and Moon's cheek marks glowed along with your eyes, both of you fell into a coma out of nowhere. None of us understood why this happened to you but before we could question it, Snowlita appeared before us. Lekmet, Katrina, and I were getting ready to fight her but she said "I'm not here to fight you; just to send you all back."

"Don't send me back to the dungeon." Reynaldo said as he cowered in the corner

Lekmet said with a serious face "Bah-Bah.

Snowlita said "That is correct, brother.". We weren't sure how but she was able to understand Lekmet.

"Bah-Bah.

I said "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Then she opened a portal from underneath us and we found ourselves in the Monster Temple. My parents, Mariposa, Globgor, a friend of Globgor's named Galigax, his partner Sirius, your dad, and Buff Frog were there too. Not only that, Eclipsa and Meteora were in the same state as you and Moon.

"Star, Moon pie, not you too." River said as he ran toward you and Moon.

"Looks like Snowlita decided to bring you all here herself." Hekapoo said as soon as I noticed that she was in the room.

I said to her "Hekapoo. You're here?"

"Hey muscles." She said waving her hand. I'm not sure but I think she

"Sister, you're ok." Reynaldo said as he walked toward Hekapoo along with Lekmet.

Hekapoo said "Don't call me that, Reynaldo.".

"We should take these ladies to bed and get the doctors."

Then my phone started to ring afterwards. I checked to see who it is and it was Jackie. So, I answered my phone and said "Hello."

"Diaz, are you suddenly back in Echo Creek?" Jackie asked

I said "Yeah. It's a long story. Wait, why are you suddenly asking me that?

Jackie said "Cause I'm back in Echo Creek too.

I said with a surprised tone of voice"What!? I thought you and Chloe were in New York for a skateboarding competition."

Jackie explained "We were until some pale skinned blue lady opened a portal underneath us and brought us back to the Mermaid territory. She said "We were exempt from Earth's judgement.""

"Is Star over there with you?" The voice wasn't Jackie's but Starfan13.

"Starfan13?" I said. I was surprised that she was there too since she was supposed to be in London.

Jackie said "Yeah, she was brought over here with us too along with some of her Star fan club members. Not just her, but some of our old Echo Creek High alumni too. She's been trying to contact Star for a while now. Is she with you?"

I told Jackie about you getting your magic back and being in a coma. Starfan13 overheard this and her fan club made a pathway toward the Monster Temple to see her. Jackie and Chloe said that they would come over too.

Later, we found it was like Jackie said. All of our Echo Creek High alumni were all back and were brought to different areas by Snowlita; some of them even brought friends and family members who were with them at the time too. While I couldn't figure out how she tracked all these people down, I figured she had the same cloning ability like Hekapoo does to get them all here. They were all given the same message: You were exempt from Earth's judgement".

We even found out that there was a huge barrier around the entire Mewrth area. No one could get in but no one could get out. When contacted by the U.N. representative and some of Amanda's friends, they asked the council about what they knew but we were just as clueless as they were. We told them about you, Eclipsa, Moon, and Meteora getting your magic back and being in comas after Harley's announcement. Globgor, Amanda, and the council said that they would help in anyway that they could when it came to helping Earth deal with this situation.

* * *

Star said "So, you guys did everything you could to save the Earth in such a short time."

Marco said "I wouldn't say that. The first thing we did was try to find things about Queen Harley but found nothing. She wasn't in any mewni history book available not were we able to find anything within the history books of the other kingdoms."

Star asked "What about the Royal Archive in the Bureaucracy of Magic?"

Tom said "We thought about that but Hekapoo stated that after she and Reynaldo were captured they also took the Bureaucracy of Magic with it. Apparently, they shrunk the place and put it in a bottle into some strange room. The only reason that they know about it because they briefly saw it while they escaped Harley's dimension. "

"Were they telling the truth?" Star asked. She thought that because of the MHC's history of lies.

Marco said "They were. I would know if Hekapoo was lying about that."

* * *

Marco's POV

We found out that there were more than one Harley staffs, as we call them, around the world. They were scattered all across the world: Washington D.C; Paris, France; Moscow, Russia; Tokyo, Japan; Alberta, Canada; Cairo, Egypt; Nairobi, Kenya; Canberra, Australia; Hanoi, Vietnam; Nuevo Leon, Mexico; and Antarctica. Each of the governments of the world decided to deal with each of these staffs on their own for the time being. Some wanted to ignore them, some started gathering their best and brightest to pass the test, and the rest made plans to destroy their staffs all together. The first government to respond was the Russian Government destroying their staff. They got their tanks and bazookas to destroy their staff. For a while nothing happened, but a few minutes later Russia started to disappear along with a few surroundings areas of Asia and Europe too into red dots.

This caused a major panic and it caused countries to rethink how they approached this now that they know that destroying the staff would do that. For a few more days, all the countries did nothing but mourn this massive loss before making plans on how to deal with the staffs in their own ways. Like Harley suggested, they sent their best and brightest to deal with their staffs. The results varied. The staffs in Tokyo, Kenya, and Canberra glowed red like Russia while the ones in Paris, Alberta, Nairobi, Nuevo Leon, and Antarctica turned blue before disappearing; Tokyo was three days ago.

* * *

Star said "I can't believe it. All those people are gone. Butare you sure that none of them are dead?."

Tom explained "They aren't Star. It took my mom a while to figure it out but she learned that no one has died. She and a few other demons have the ability to sense when souls die. A massive level of people dying would have been extremely painful for her but that didn't happen. She and my Grandpa Relicor gathered all the demons who could sense when people die. While they can't see every single one, they would have seen a massive amount of people dying from all those parts of earth if they were all dead."

Marco said "So they were teleported somewhere; probably another dimension."

Star said "Possibly. Only questions is where is everyone?

Marco said "We're working on that. Hekapoo is trying to make dimensional scissors for us but she's having trouble making them like she used too, especially if she can make them untraceable."

Star asked "How is Hekapoo having trouble?"

Marco explained "According to her, she doesn't have the same power over portals and dimensional scissors like before. Her sister has control over that now and could track anything that Hekapoo makes if she tried it normally."

Tom said "We're going to figure this out, Star."

Star said "I hope so. Wait, if I'm awake, are Eclipsa, Meteora, and my mom awake too?"

Back in the monster temple, within the meeting room, Globgor is talking to Queen Spiderbite, Rich Pigeon, George Wallace, mayor of Silent Springs, Lady Whosits, and Seahorse via mirrors.

"So have things finally calmed down in Silent Springs?" Globgor asked George Wallace.

He said "Yes. While some people are still a bit shaken at what they witnessed with the different parts of Earth disappearing, we're getting by. Everyone is coming together like they did before when Mewni came to Earth in the first place and the Mermaid kingdom has been very helpful."

Queen Spiderbite said "Spiderbite kingdom is also providing our best counselors in helping people cope with those who have "lost" their families."

Globgor asked "Seahorse, have you been able to make any contact with anyone that was outside the territories?"

Seahorse explained "Unfortunately, no. It's like when we tried making contact with other dimensions when Mewni first merged with Earth. We can keep trying but I doubt we'll make any real effort."

Globgor turned to Lady Whosits and asked "Any status about the staff over Mewni castle?"

Lady Whosits said "It's not doing anything right now. While our people can enter the castle freely, we can't go anywhere near the staff itself. It's shown no signs of changing but we're keeping tabs on it."

Rich Pigeon said "Maybe none of us can go near it because we're not the "chosen ones" for lack of a better word. It's possible only your wife, daughter, Moon, and Star can access the staff."

"It would make sense." Eclipsa said as she is being carried in by Angie.

"Eclipsa!" Everyone said as they are surprised to see her awake. Globgor got up and ran toward her to carry her up too.

Angie said "She wouldn't stay in bed so I went with her."

"I told you Angie I'm fine." Eclipsa said, even though it wasn't true.

Globgor asked "What about Meteora?"

Angie said "She's awake too. Rafael, Mariposa, and Galigax are taking care of her as we speak."

Eclipsa said "I've been briefed about what's been going on while I was in a "coma". What I can tell you is that Star, Meteora, Moon, and I are the only ones who can deal with Harley's challenge to us. She even gave the four of us a clue."

George Wallace asked "Can you tell us what the clue is?"

Eclipsa told them "She said "Face the darkness within your heart and overcome it. Doing so will release the power that you lost." I don't know what it means but we'll try to figure it out as soon as possible since only one of us needs to pass this test to advance."

Queen Spiderbite suggested "You should rest, Eclipsa. Getting out of a coma as fast as you did can't be easy. We'll pass on this information to the rest of the council members ourselves. After you've recovered, we'll try to figure out this whole thing even further." All the mirrors cut off afterwards.

Globgor said as he carried his wife"You really should have stayed in bed.

Eclipsa said "I couldn't; not after hearing what you told me. Even if some of those parts of Earth are somewhere safe, we have to figure out where the ones that failed their test too."

Angie said "I'm still wondering why this Queen Harley character decided to split up Earth like that instead of judging it all with one staff."

Eclipsa said "That's a good question.". Her stomach growled shortly after.

Globgor said "We can think about it more after you've rested and eaten something."

In Meteora's room, she is eating a huge plate of fruit and vegetables and another plate of nachos.

Rafael said "It's good to see that you have an appetite after all of that, Meteora."

"Want some?" Meteora said as she offered Mariposa and apple.

Mariposa said "I'm fine."

"How can you eat that much?" Sirius asked as he is reading the silver book

Galigax said "Sirius, that's rude."

"Meteora, you're awake." Basil said as he flew in from the window, holding three red gift bags with flames on it. Rafael opened the window for Basil so he could let him in.

"Hi Basil." Meteora and Mariposa said at the same time.

"I came to bring you two these. While my birthday party has been postponed due to recent events, my mom suggested that the gift bags not go to waste and it would help cheer everyone up after what's been going on." Basil said as he gave both girls the gift bags

"Thanks Basil." Both girls said

He walked over to Sirius to give him a gift bag but he pushed it away "Don't you want one?"

Images of Sirius surrounded by fire and a birthday cake appeared in his mind along with a woman screaming in pain. He said to Basil "No. I hate anything birthday related."

Basil asked "Why? Your birthday is suppose to be the best day of your entire life and….."

Sirius shouted "I hate anything birthday related!" before running away.

Galigax said "I'm very sorry about. He gets that way when he hears the word birthday."

Mariposa asked "How come?"

"It's a long story. I'll go find him. But when I get back, I would like to talk to you about something Meteora."

"What do you mean?" Meteora asked.

"Something that Glossaryck left you." Galigax said before he left.

In the Johanson kingdom medical wing, Moon wakes up and notices where she is. She noties River and Atheria are sitting next to her bed asleep. However, she notices pie on their faces and a vial

"River. Etheria." Moon said

A voice said "Don't worry, they're fine. Unlike you, they're not in a magically induced coma. The same goes for everyone in the Johanson kingdom. Glad to see you're awake, Sky Baker.". The voice came out from the shadows and it was the Pie King.

Moon said "I know you. You're the Pie King.". She noticed her orb near the nightstand and grabbed it

Pie King said as he is eating a piece of pie "I'm glad to see that you remember me."

Moon said with anger "You forced me to make pies for you while I had amnesia due to the Realm of Magic's affects."

Pie King said "That's right. You were sent there because of Eclipsa and then you were sent to Pie Island by the First Born."

Moon remembered what happened and said "It wasn't Eclipsa's fault. How do you know about the First Born?".

Pie King explained "My new friend, Queen Harley, told me a lot of things. Like how you can't use your old spells like you did before until you conquer the darkness inside of you. I've been tasked to help you on your way to passing your second trial."

Moon asked "Why?"

Pie King said mockingly "Mainly because Queen Harley sees this place and the "four" of you as special but if I had to give my reason then it would have to be your Pie Folk heritage. We Pie Folk have to stick together after all."

Moon said "I'm not Pie Folk."

Pie King retorted "Your actions five years ago would suggest otherwise, don't you think?"

Moon started having flashback of how she helped Mina, took the wand from Eclipsa, and Star calling her a traitor too. "I regret those actions. In more ways than one."

Pie King said "So much so that you just want to die. Tell me, when were you planning on killing yourself?"

Moon said as she turned her eyes away "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. If you really want to die so badly, come to this location five days from now. Alone. There, you can have the death you so rightfully deserve." Pie King gave Moon a card with a pie on it.

Pie King slashed his claw and it opened a blue portal in front of him. Before he left, he gave Moon a pie with the words "Moon the Undaunted or Moon the Heartless" on it.

**A few questions that I have for you that could help me right the next chapter along with give me a grasp of what you might want to see next**

**Janna, Ponyhead,Princess Spiderbite or Kelly? Who do you want to see return the most out of these four sooner?**

**Moon or Hekapoo redemption? Which one do you want to see first?**

**Who are you favorite past Queens between Skywyne through Comet? Do not say Eclipsa because she is already here. **


	11. HJE:The Mewni Council

**Thought I release this concept trailer since I haven't uploaded in a while and the chapters that were meant to be next are taking a bit longer than anticipated due to how I want them to end along with certain details I want to show.**

_Eclipsa: It was a confusing time when Mewni merged with Earth; not just for everyone living in New Monstertown but for the entire kingdoms of Mewni as well. Even with Star and Marco's Echo Creek friends and Amanda's backing, it's been a confusing, difficult, yet fun and interesting change for all of us. It brought all the kingdoms together in order to adapt to this change, build our popularity to appease the world of our arrival as a friendly dimension-nation, and possibly find a way to undo this so we can have our dimension to ourselves again. As a result, we formed the first ever Council of Mewni._

(4 years and 10 months ago)

In Lucitor Castle, Dave and Wrathmelior are waiting in the dining room for their guest. Then one of their demon servants opens the door and introduces all the leaders of the kingdoms. Everyone came in and took their seats; most notable among the leaders are Eclipsa and Globgor with Globgor holding a huge stack of papers.

Dave asked "What's with all of this paper?"

"Earth social media comments." Eclipsa said as Globgor passed the papers out to everyone to be put to the side

Queen Spiderbite asked "We have this many?"

Globgor said "No, this is just 1/5th of the comments. If we brought them all then we would probably be filling the entire dining hall. While we didn't look at every kingdom's comments and rankings, Starfan13 has stated that our arrival has been brought with positive to mixed reviews. This is the website address to see all the comments at your own leisure."

"I don't suppose any of these comments know of a way to undo this unexpected merger."

Eclipsa said "There were comments like that but they were mostly from pranksters or greedy companies who may be trying to scam us."

The King of the Waterfolk turned to Dave and Wrathmelior sand said "I thought the Underworld was working on a way for us "

Dave explained "We are but these things take time. Some of the ancient underworld passages to other dimensions and their potential connections to earth or even undoing the merging of Mewni and Earth is going to take a long time. Not just to find the method but to see if we can do it without causing any damage to Earth or ourselves.

Queen Spiderbite turned to Eclipsa and asked "Are you absolutely sure that your magic is gone, Eclipsa?"

Eclipsa said "Positive. Neither Star, Moon, Meteora, nor I can do any of our spells since we destroyed the realm of magic."

King Ponyhead said "But are you even sure that magic is destroyed? Us being here must be some form of magic; we've established that."

Globgor said "Even if it is, we can't rely on it to undo this or expect another dimension to come and help us.

Eclipsa said "We only have ourselves to to try and fix this. If not, we have to establish long term relations with the towns and people that are within the vicinity of our kingdoms."

King Johanson asked while he and Queen Johanson are already stuffing their faces with food "How do you suggest we proceed with that?"

Eclipsa said "Here's what we have in mind."

_Eclipsa: Globgor and I proposed three things to the council. 1. We would start including the mayors or elected officials that the Earth people elected onto the council. our castles to the public. 3. Buy out the Assassin's Guild as a means to prevent them from taking actual killing contracts. We'll allow them to threats and debt collections as long as no one dies from it. Luckily, we have enough treasures among our kingdoms to buy out the guild in this case. Luckily, all three proposals went through since everyone could see the benefits of all three._

_The Spiderbites motioned to sell some of their cosmetic products as a means to generate some income into all of our kingdoms and other parts of Earth. They had some famous perfumes and make up that they could sell already and they had a big supply of it already so getting it shouldn't be a problem. They mentioned that their daughter and boyfriend have some baked good ideas but those were going to be on hold for now._

_King Ponyhead and his advisor and brother-in law, Wallace Ponyhead, pulled for Ponyheads to begin a broadcasting network that could bring in broadcasting revenue to help sustain our now shared economies. We agreed with broadcasting ideas but said we would table it until all the kingdoms had show ideas of their own. That and we didn't want the Ponyhead show to be a headliner for such a network._

_The Johanson family motioned for a kingdom wide game of flags while also reviving the Mewni Games. Surprisingly, this was the only motion that lasted longer out of the others. While Globgor and I wanted to vote for it, we didn't on the grounds of the game needing to have certain levels or areas that weren't life threatening to everyone. Ultimately, it lead to us agreeing to move the motion to another time. However, the Mewni Games coming back again was a perfect idea and decided to make plans for it sometime next year._

_The Rich Pigeons, who brought their personal translator since they don't like speaking in Mewman language and their son is with Star, wanted to push for hunting dogs for sport and including Earth's pigeons into their kingdom. While the council didn't see a problem with the pigeons including Earth pigeons, hunting dogs down for sport was not an option since most of the dogs here are pets and we don't want to accidentally kill anyones pets. _

_The Waterfolk wanted to begin humanitarian missions with the Earth's oceans as a means to show that we're friends to the people. However, we agreed on the condition that it would be a mission that didn't simply involve them pushing the world's trash into the surface. That and they would have to talk to Star and Marco about how to really go about such a thing with the humans._

_Jaggy Kingdom and the Underworld didn't have anything to add to the table tonight. Jaggy Kingdom did mention that they had an idea for dragon cycle stables with the amount of dragon cycles that were brought to the surface but they're still working on that. The Underworld, while still open to having their kingdom toured, still has a stance on their limited visits to their kingdom. The reason being that they fear their presence could harm our image since they know how Earth has may depictions of the "Underworld" in their belief systems and they're trying to figure out how to separate some of their depictions with the truth. Granted there are some truths but not a whole lot so it shouldn't be that hard. Globgor and I agreed to help out since we have experience with people not always understanding us at first._

After the dinner-meeting was over, Eclipsa and Globgor were about to head back home when they're intercepted by King and Queen Spiderbite.

"Eclipsa, Globgor, could we have a moment?" Queen Spiderbite said to them

Eclipsa said "Of course."

King Spiderbite pulled out a journal and some letter to give to Eclipsa and explained "While we were overseeing that all our people and stuff was in place, we happened to come across this book that belonged to your uncle. It contained a few letters that were sent to you."

Eclipsa asked "Where was this found?"

Queen Spiderbite explained "It was in hidden compartment underneath one of the bookshelves of our family's library. Specifically, it was in our now disgraced ancestor, Shastican, section. We thought it would be right to give you these since he was your uncle."

Eclipsa said "Thank you for bringing this to me."

Globgor asked Eclipsa "Where were they sent from?"

Eclipsa said "A place called the Lotus Dimension. I've never heard of it but if I had to guess it's some type of party dimension. My uncle and his boys did like to have fun and he always wanted to make Mewni a destination spot so this place must have been a means to that. Based on these letters timestamps and address, he sent them to me after I was crystallized."

King Spiderbite said "He must have lived on not really knowing what really happened to you. Or if he did find out it must have been too late."

Queen Spiderbite said "Another sin we can add to Shastican's head with his already long list of cowardly and despicable acts."

Eclipsa said "I doubt it was just him. If anything, he had one of his aids or a member of the Magic High Commission, possibly Omni Traxus."

"It makes me wish you had actually devoured him, Globgor, instead of spitting him."

Globgor said "He would have given me indigestion if I had actually finished him off."

Eclipsa said "Well, at least you have other Spiderbite family members to talk about than just him. He may have been one bad apple but that shouldn't reflect on what the Spiderbite kingdom's present is and what its future is going to be."

"You're right. Thank you, Eclipsa." King Spiderbite said before he and Queen Spiderbite left.


	12. Scissor Heart(The New Dragon Cycle Gang)

(Flashback- During the events of Pizza Party)

In a room filled with books, Hekapoo goes through a section titled "Mewni" and grabs all the books that relate to all the kingdoms. She then makes copies of herself, opens portals, and each of the clones carrying a certain book go through them. Hekapoo thinks to herself "I don't know why I'm doing this. I guess I really don't care anymore now. I guess Snowlita was right all along. I bet she's somewhere watching this and laughing at me."

(Present Day)

Hekapoo is levitating dimensional scissors in the air, imbuing her power into them while also seeing if she could make them non traceable to Snowlita's gaze. After stopping for a moment, she grabbed a pair of random scissors and opened a portal. Unfortunately, a dark blue and sky blue portal appeared instead of a red and yellow portal like she wanted.

Hekapoo shouted after closing the portal "Damn it. That's everything now. I guess I have to resort to "that" method and maybe the "other" method too." Hekapoo grabs out three different cards that said: "Parallelogram's Club", Pixtopia Cellular Services, and the Scum Bucket. She then hears someone knocking on her door "What?"

"Ms. Hekapoo, can I come in?" Mariposa said

Hekapoo said "I guess." Mariposa came in and walked toward Hekapoo. She then said to Mariposa "Hey kid. What are you doing here?"

Mariposa said grabbing her hand "Big Brother said that it's time for lunch. He also said that you can't skip lunch this time."

"Fine." Hekapoo said as she walked away with Mariposa.

Mariposa said "Are you ok?

Hekpaoo said "I don't want to talk about it. By the way, why aren't you with your friend today?

Mariposa explained "Meteora is with her mom, Star, and Star's mom relearning magic. I wanted to go but Marco said that he needed me for something else today.

"Whatever." Hekapoo said.

When Hekapoo and Mariposa arrived in the dining hall, she sees Jackie, Chloe, Rock, Beard Deer, Dogbull,Tiffany and Amanda all wearing jackets that said "Echo Creek Riders" on it

Hekapoo asked "Who are all these people?"

Mariposa explained "The Echo Creek Riders. Big Brother's dragon cycle gang." She pulls out a cap that says "Junior Echo Creek Rider" and says "I'm a junior member

Hekapoo said "Wait, Dragon Cycles were brought here?"

Marco explained "Yeah. Some were already in the Underworld but a lot more came here too when Mewni and Earth merged. We're not sure how but we assumed that some were already hidden on the surface of Mewni."

""What is this, Marco? I'm busy making untraceable scissors for you people.""Hekapoo said before she was about to leave the room before Marco stopped her.

He said "You can do that later. You're taking a break and going riding with us."

Jackie said as she walked up to Hekapoo "We heard from Marco that you've got some moves on the dragon cycle."

Hekapoo said to Jackie "I'm more of a dragon cyclist than you think. I've had years of experience."

Rock said "Marco, are we sure we should bring her with us? What if she tries something bad?"

"Yes, Rock, we're bringing Hekapoo along and she's not going to try anything. This is just a simple ride for a simple errand."

(Flashback-10 days ago)

In the Mewni Council meeting room of the Monster Temple, Hekapoo, Lekmet, and Reynaldo are standing in a circle in handcuffs with most, mainly the Mewni kingdoms.

"Spill it. The three of you must know something about these staffs." Dave shouted with Wrathmelior nodding in agreement

Reynaldo said "We don't know. We've been locked up, experimented on, and tortured for the past five years.

King Spiderbite said "You really expect us to believe that."

"For all we know you're simply lying to us to cover up one of your mistakes, if not just to manipulate us."

"I doubt that they care about the situation that's going on here."

"Bah. Bah." Lekmet said bowing his head

One of the Earth council member's asked "What was that?"

Hekapoo said "Don't look at us. None of us could never understand him."

Reynaldo said "Yes, only Rhombulus could. Why dad made it that way is beyond us."

Queen Spiderbite said "You mean that muscle headed buffoon who has no trouble in putting lives in danger. Although, it's not like he was the only one to cause all of Mewni trouble."

"Bah. Bah. Bah. Bah. Bah. Bah."

A council member said "I may not understand what he just said but it sounds like he's apologizing."

"Don't take what they say at face value, Deputy Mayor Ren. They're nothing more than manipulators who like tampering with our history and causing problems for others."

"It's no surprise that the Magic High Commission has been terrible at doing their jobs. That's an undeniable fact. However, can you really afford to have all three of them locked up right now?" Galigax said as he and Sirius walked into the room.

King Ponyhead said "Excuse me but this is a private meeting between the Mewni Council."

Galigax said "We completely understand and we sincerely apologize for interrupting this hearing. But if you don't mind I would like to speak on their father's behalf and offer up a solution that is more beneficial to everyone. Specifically, how we can utilize the Children of Glossarcyk."

(End of Flashback)

After they left the Monster Temple, they headed for the Echo Creek Dragon Cycle grounds to get their dragon cycles. However, Hekapoo noticed that Marco was getting a different dragon cycle, a hot pink dragon cycle with yellow eyes, long horns, and a similar build to Nachos.

Hekapoo asked "Why aren't you getting Nachos?"

Marco said "I don't fly Nachos as much anymore ever since he became the alpha dragon."

Hekapoo asked "Ah, that makes sense. So who's this?"

Marco said "This is Sky Heart. She's Star and I's shared dragon cycle."

Hekapoo said "I don't suppose my dragon cycle isn't here."

Marco said "Actually, that's where we're going now. Your Dragon Cycle is in the Jaggy Kingdom/Gothemburg Territory. They've asked the Echo Creek Riders to pick up some supplies to be sent to the shelter here since they've got some to spare. Scissor Heart will be in the Dragon Cycle stable there."

"I'm not sure if you know this or not but I have this on." Hekapoo said pointing out the ankle bracelet that she has on her leg.

(Flashback 10 days ago)

"Bah. Bah."

Hold that thought for a moment. "Sirius if you would."

"Traslota Univra." Sirius said as he read the silver book and it started to glow.

"So this is the power of a Familiarix." Lekmet

"Wait, brother I can understand you. " Reynaldo said as he and Hekapoo can now understand what he's saying.

Gagligax "Actually he's still speaking in the language your father gave him but now he has the capability to speak whatever language anyone here speaks. But that's besides the point right now. The point is, as much as you all may resent these three, you'll need them for what's about to come."

Sirius said "Besides, you don't have the resources, man power, or even time to lock them up properly."

"And what would a child such as yourself know?" Queen Spiderbite said to Sirius

Sirius turned toward Queen Spiderbite, almost giving off an intimidating gaze, and said "I know a lot more than you think. I may be a kid but I'm almost as if not already smarter than most of you in this room." He then pulls out a chart and leaves out on the wall for the council to see "And despite how you all may want to lock up these three for what they've done to all of you, you literally can't afford to lock them up since you already have to deal with the influx of people that were brought here because they were here when Mewni and Earth merged into one along with other people who weren't here but were in the area where Snowlita brought them with the others too. Not to mention if you all can't leave and go help the other nations of the world with this problem and only help indirectly you'll not only be by yourselves but you'll have limited supplies with you until you can get more from somewhere else. Plus, Queen Eclipsa, Princess Meteora, Star Butterfly, and Moon Butterfly are in comas and presumably "your" champions in dealing with your staff and the trials that come with it. What I'm getting at is you have bigger problems to deal with than wanting to lock them up at the moment when they can be useful; at least one of them is useful.

Gagligax said "Hekapoo, can you still create dimensional scissors; including untraceable ones?"

Hekapoo said "I can't make them like I used too but if everyone has their dimensional scissors still with them somewhere I should be able to reactive them again on my network and not Snowlita's network."

Globgor asked "What's the difference?"

Hekapoo said "Snowlita controls all of dimensional travel now and makes dimensional scissors that she can track with her own magic. Not to mention she has control of my own dimension."

Gagligax "So can you get the dimensional scissors working again?"

"Yes, I should be able to in a few weeks, if you really want the good kind of untraceable dimensional scissors."

Gagligax turned toward the council "Then here's my suggestion: The children of Glossaryck, Lekmet, Reynaldo, and Hekapoo will help out all the kingdoms in this coming conflict with anything that is asked of them. They'll be closely monitored and have certified guards, police officers, and/or escorts keep an eye on them while also having tracking devices that will not only limit keep track of where they go but also prevent them from going somewhere without proper permission."

"If you at least want one of us imprisoned, then I volunteer. Despite my communication problems, I wasn't able to keep the Commission in line with their actions and went along with them without really trying to stop it." Lekmet said letting out his hands and getting on his knees.

Globgor said "Can you all wait outside for a while? We need to talk about this."

Galigax and Sirius left the room with Hekapoo, Lekmet, and Reynaldo along with the guards. Before Reynaldo could say anything to Galigax about Glossaryck, Gagligax placed his paw in front of him and said "Not until the council has reached a verdict.". After waiting for almost an hour, they were called back in."

Globgor stood up and said "The council has reached a decision. Hekapoo, Lekmet, and Reynaldo, the council has decided that you would be more useful to us in this crisis situation helping us rather than being locked up. However, you will be closely monitored by ankle bracelets and official Mewni Knights and/or Earth Police officers."

Lekmet said "We understand and accept these terms. What would you have us do?"

(End of Flashback)

Marco said "Don't worry, Hekapoo. I already got you cleared to go with us and you're with me so your , let's go meet your dragon-cycle."

"Who's this?" Hekapoo asked after brought Hekapoo to pudgy green dragon cycle with an extra eye, short horns, sharp teeth, and a bandana on it

Mariposa said said "This is Quirky Jr.. He's our initiation dragon-cycle for all new members of the Echo Creek Riders. There are some extra initiation processes that can raise your rank but we don't have time for that. He can be a bit erratic in the air but you all you have to do is…"

"I think she already knows

Eventually, the Echo Creek Riders got on their dragon cycles and made way toward Jaggy Kingdom/Gothamberg to get the supplies needed for the shelter with Mariposa waving the group goodbye with Angie. While they're flying in the air, Jackie, with Chloe on her back, flies toward Hekapoo.

"Gotta say, you know how to handle Quirky Jr. pretty well." Jackie said while she was riding with Chloe behind her on a blue dragon cycle with green eyes, short horns, small jaw, and a long tail

Hekapoo said "The key to deal with dragon-cycles like this one is to know what part they like to be scratched and feed them what they like. While you still have to bond with your dragon-cycle, I can see why Muscle….I mean Marco made this a prerequisite for this Dragon Cycle gang. I would have done something more extreme but I can tell he worked with what he was given in this strange slightly boring-strange world."

Amanda, riding on a gray dragon cycle, flies up toward them "If you don't mind me butting in to your conversation but could I ask you something, Hekapoo?

Hekapoo sad "Like what?"

Amanda said "Dimensional travel. While we've heard about it from all the seminars that were held by all the kingdoms in some form or fashion, I want to hear it from the one who was created to traverse the multiverse."

Hekapoo said "It's not much really. You can travel from one place to the next as long as you know where to go or someone shows it to you somehow."

"Is there more you could show me personally? I mean your father, Glossaryck…..Amanda said before she was interrupted by Hekapoo

"I don't consider that blue, annoying being my father." Hekapoo then made Quirky Jr. fly further away from Amanda

(Flashback)

"Why did you do that for us?" Hekapoo asked

Galigax "Let's just say Glossaryck told me that I would have to come and bail you three out at some point. Although, he didn't say which ones I would be saving; only that three of you would be here and I should pass on a message to you."

Reynaldo asked as he got closer to Galigax "Is father somewhere out there?"

Gagligax said "I'm afraid not Reynaldo. And if he is I don't know where he is right now."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked as he noticed Hekapoo about to leave

Hekapoo said "To get to work on the necessary dimensional scissors for all you people.

"Before you do, I have a message…" Galigax said before he was interrupted

Hekapoo sad "I don't care what Glossaryck has to say to me. I don't know what relationship you had with, although I think I already know, but it has nothing to do with me or whatever he told you to tell us.

Lekmet said placing his hooves on Hekapoo's ahd "Hekapoo, wait. I know it's been a tough five years but…."

"I don't want to hear it, Lekmet." Hekapoo said letting go of Lekment

"Not even if it's a clue to defeating Snowlita." Once Hekapoo stopped for a moment, Galigax said "You need to bond with at least two other people. Once you open your heart to them then you can be who you want to be and connect with the reincarnation of your first love."

Hekapoo started to have images of a muscle bound figure holding her tightly and her blushing. She came back to reality and walked away from the group.

(End of Flashback)

At Jaggy castle, Princess Jaggy met the Echo Creek riders to give them the supplies to take back to the shelter.

At the dragon-cycle pin, Hekapoo sees her dragon-cycle, Scissor Heart, surrounded by baby dragon cycles. She decided to get his attention by whistling for him. It worked and Scissor Heart road toward her but he didn't recognize her. She looked at her hand and started crushing it in anger.

"What happened with Scissor Heart?" Marco said once he noticed what happened.

Hekapoo said crushing her hand in anger "He doesn't recognize me."

Marco said "What do you mean?"

Hekapoo said as she walked away toward Quirky Jr. "Nothing. Let's just take these supplies back to the shelter so I can get back to work on the dimensional scissors."

Marco followed her and started saying "Come on Hekapoo, you can tell me. I set this all up so you could have a break from getting the dimensional scissors working. I'm sure if you give Scissor Heart enough time he'll recognize you again. We have enough time for you to bond with him again."

Hekapoo said "Wouldn't work. Alpha Dragon Cycles can't be tamed. Scissor Heart doesn't recognize me by scent or by eye sight after what they did to me these past five years."

"I'm sorry we….." Marco was about to say before Hekapoo stopped him

Hekapoo said "Don't. You didn't know, you were blocked off from all the multiverse, and Snowlita would have made it impossible for you to try and find me anyway. Plus,I was hoping to have been wiped out from existence so you had no obligation to help me anyway since I was originally done with all of this. I'm only working with you guys just to get back at Harley and…...Snowlita for what they've done to me. After that I'm gone."

"Is that what you really want? That doesn't sound like anyway to live, Hekapoo." Jackie sad as she and Chloe walked up toward Hekapoo and Marco.

"Well, it's how I'm going to live after all this is over." Hekapoo said before she left them to get more supplies.

Jackie said to Marco "Sounds like she's really hurting on the inside."

Marco said "Yeah. I don't know what to do, Jackie? I thought the ride here and seeing her dragon cycle would give her something else to think about other than working on dimensional scissors but it seems to have the opposite effect."

Chloe asked "Aside from Queen Harley, I noticed that she said the name Snowlita. Any idea who that is?"

Marco said "From what I heard she's Hekapoo's twin sister. I didn't even know that she had a twin sister. I didn't even know she had a twin sister."

Chloe asked "Marco, if possible, could she hang out with us at Jackie's place? Maybe I can do something that you can't. If she can bring her work if that helps."

Marco said "I think I can make that possible."

The next day, Hekapoo was escorted by two female guards to Jackie's house. Hekapoo rang the doorbell and a girl with a blanket over her head opened the door. Before Hekapoo could say anything about this, Chloe walked toward the door.

Chloe said "Thank Barbara, we'll take it from here."

"We'll be standing outside the house. If Hekapoo give you any trouble you can call us immediately and/or press this button." One of the guards said before giving Chloe a panic button.

"Ok." Chloe said

"See you later, Chloe." Barbara said before she left the house

Hekapoo asked "Who was that?"

Chloe said "Blanket Barbara, a fellow skateboarder. She and seven other skateboarders were brought here with us since they were in the area when Snowlita brought us here. Jackie and her family is letting us stay here until then. I see you brought your work here after all."

Hekapoo said "I heard you said I could. I've managed to tide the council over with some temporary untraceable scissors by using their multiversal shopping cards that some of them still had. At the very least, you all can shop around the multiverse for food and clothes. So what did you want to see me about?

"I figured we could use this chance to bond." Chloe said before she and Hekapoo arrived in Jackie's room.

Hekapoo rolled her eyes and said "What makes you think I would care about wanting to bond and what could we possibly have to bond over?"

Chloe said "Marco told me it would be a chance you might not care so I'm being optimistic. As for what we could bond over, I was thinking of how we both have twin sisters that we don't like."

**This turned out longer than I was originally going for but I changed up the ending a bit to not only give Hekapoo more time to recover but also slightly jump start her character arc with Snowlita, who is an oc of my creation in case you forgot, but also have her start a potential friendship with both Chloe and Jackie. Not only does this give me a chance to do more with Hekapoo but also gives me a chance to give Chloe more characterization other than being Jackie's girlfriend and give Jackie more to do than she was given in the show. I'm one of those people who believe Jackie was done dirty after season 2 ended.**


	13. Re-Magic Training

**When reading this, I want you all to know that I did look up the spells through a wiki since I don't have the actual book of spells on me and I just needed the gist of what spells Star, Moon,and Eclipsa had in order for me to make them a few new ones themselves since they are restricted from their old spells for the time being. I tried to be as creative as possible with these so go easy on me. Although, doing Meteora's spells were a lot easier.**

_Moon: After recovering from their magic induced comas for the next few days along with Star's burns, Star suggested that we re-learn magic again since they're being forced to use it in order to face off against Queen Harley and her supposed trails. Eclipsa told the council this and they approved of us training to use magic with the Underworld providing us the necessary training ground. I also told them about the Pie King confirming to me that the Pie Folk, whom went missing after Mewni merged with Earth, have sided with Queen Harley. _

In the Underworld, Eclipsa, Meteora, and Star are waiting for Moon to arrive with Wrathmelior there too. They're currently waiting in a battlefield filled with swords, axes, and shields.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Star?" Eclipsa asked

Star said "I'm fine. Wrathmelior said that the burns have completely healed and my other injuries have had time to heal too.".

Wrathmelior "speaks" to Eclipsa, informing her that Star is going to be fine now since they acted quickly. Eclipsa said "Alright, if you say so."

Meteora asked Star "When's Auntie Moon going to be here?"

Star responded "I don't know. She's usually on time for everything, which is 30 minutes early for anything."

"There she is." Eclipsa said as she noticed her being escorted here by a demon with huge horns and wearing a shirt that says "Eat My Shorts."

"Auntie Moon." Meteora said as she ran toward Moon and jumped up to give her a hug.

"Hello Meteora." Moon said as she is being squeezed tightly by Meteora. She then says to Eclipsa and Star "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was up all night helping the Johanson's make sure that none of their food was poisoned with sleeping serum while also making sure that they didn't try to eat it all."

Eclipsa said "Makes sense. Now that we know the Pie Folk are with Queen Harley, who knows what they could have done and are going to do now that they can come in here. Plus, until Hekapoo can make untrackable scissors and hope dimensions again, we have to conserve our food and water. In the meantime, we need to relearn magic again now that we have it."

Star said "But none of our old spells work."

Eclipsa said "It's not just our spells but all the spells from the past queens too. Last night I grabbed the Book of Spells from storage and tried a few of Skywynne's spells and Jushstin's spells and nothing worked."

Star said "So, how are we supposed to re-learn magic if nothing works?"

Meteora said "I did magic."

"What do you mean, Meteora?" Star asked scratching her head.

"Watch." Meteora pulled out her wand, pointed it out of the way of everyone, and said "Banana Hat MozzleWhale." A beam of light appeared and Banana Hat MozzleWhale appeared. Meteora immediately let go of Moon and jumped on Banana Hat's palm when he laid it out for her.

Moon asked as she and Star looked at the creature "What is that?"

Eclipsa said "It's Meteora's interpretation of Globgor's imaginary hero. Although, it's actually called Banna Hat Muscle Whale, not MozzleWhale."

Star said "This is creative, Meteora. Your first spell."

Meteora asked "Are you going to cast a creative spell too, Cousin Star?

"I.." She starts to have flashbacks of the nightmare she had again. "I think we should start with the simple stuff first instead of complicated."

Meteora asked "Why?"

Star said "Because the four of us haven't done magic in a long time and we need to relearn some of the basics, even if we can't do the basics like we did before."

Meteora said with a disappointed look "But I want to make something complicated and creative."

"Why don't we start with something basic and complicated at the same time that will lead to something creative." Moon said as she is grabbing sheets of paper with strands words on it

"What are all of these?" Star asked

Moon explained "Sentences spelled backwards. It's based off the Cigam Esrever Citamotua page that Lekmet gave me. Basically, we can cast spells by speaking what we want backwards. However, the longer and more detailed the words the harder the spell. I figured we could "unlock" a few of our old spells indirectly this way, albeit it won't be like our old spells."

Star said "I guess we can start with that."

"Fine."Meteora agreed reluctantly with Eclipsa nodding her head in agreement.

Eclipsa said "We'll take it from here, Wrathmelior. Thanks again for letting us practice here. And you'll be sure to find those things I mentioned.". Wrathmelior nodded her head and gave Eclipsa a kiss on her cheeks and vice versa before leaving.

The first thing that the four of them did is go over the list of spells that Moon came up with herself along with some that Lekmet believed could work. Some examples include: sebuc ecI (Ice cubes), eriF(Fire), tsalB ygrenE(Energy Blast), sthguoht ruo nwod etirW(Write down our thoughts.),thgilF(Flight), eralF ssertsiD(Distress Flare),etanimullI (Illuminate),tcejbo siht tfiL (Lift this object). From what they've gathered from these examples, they can create simple things with their magic like they did before they lost their magic but they still can't use their old spells. Even when speaking backwards in an attempt to unlock their butterfly forms and their old spells did nothing.

After getting that out of the way, it was time to focus on creating some new spells for themselves.

Moon's spells are weapon related but also baking related. Some examples of these spells included cakes, cupcakes, pies. Since she couldn't make any of her old sword spells, she decided to create axes similar to those that hang in Johanson Kingdom.

"Are all these sweets meant to be eaten?" Star asked her mother as she is looking a cupcake with her face on it.

Moon said "Technically, yes but I would advise against trying to eat any of them."

"Auntie Moon, these pies smell gross. No offense to your other pies." Meteora said as she has her nose covered near a pile of pies

"What is this smell based off of?" Eclipsa asked after she smelled the pies

Moon said "River's socks. On a Tuesday."

Eclipsa remembered a few spells that she had in mind for a long time. They weren't "dark spells" like her previous ones but they were still very powerful. The first spell she created were pool balls that when it hits something a different effect happen if they hit their targets; some examples include 1.A bright light that can blind people, 6. Creates a green gas that doubles as poison ivy, 10. Encases a person in ice and 14. Makes a frog appear that shoot acid.

"Why pool balls?" Moon asked, perplexed with how this spell works

Eclipsa explained "I thought it would be cool to have a mystery for enemies.: She then turned her wand into a black guitar with bones all over it. "Plus, my guitar spells still needs work."

Meteora clapped "Yah, Mama's music".

Star asked "I don't suppose you take request."

"I do. Name the song."

"Pink City by the rap group Jump Clown 5. Marco and I love that song."

Eclipsa placed her hand on Star's shoulder with a smile on her "Star, I'll play anything. But never ask me to play rap music." Her face squinted in anger before saying Never, ever, ever ask me to play that type of music." Star almost turned pale as she nodded in agreement.

"Mama hates rap music." Meteora said to Moon as she was also intimidated by Eclipsa's face regarding rap music.

Star started things off by creating weapons with her wand before creating actual spells. She turned her wand into a spear, katana, nunchucks, brass knuckles, fans and pepper spray. She imbued some of these weapons with elemental magic, like fire, water, ice, and lightning. Her most notable weapon is a spear with pink flowers and blue ribbons on it. She threw the spear south from where they're standing, it exploded, and a huge bead of flowers started falling in the area.

"These are beautiful."Meteora said as she picked up a cherry blossom.

Star said "Wait for it.". Before they knew it, a giant cherry blossom tree appeared from underground and they started raining cherry blossom petals

Eclipsa said "A cherry blossom tree. I read about those in a book Angie loaned me. If I'm not mistaken, they're supposed to bloom after winter in Japan."

Star explained "Yeah. I got the idea from an anime movie that Marco and I saw. Although, I think I want to do more with this one later."

Eclipsa said "You know Star, I'm surprised you haven't made any living spells yet."

"I'm…" Star had a brief flashback of her spells attacking her. "Saving those for later."

Meteora came up with numerous spells at random. Some of these spells included: Singing Flowers that sing rock and roll songs, turning her wand into a guitar like her mother's guitar, a clock with wings and sharp teeth, a pumpkin with cat like features, an anthropomorphic tiger nutcracker, laser frogs, a hippo stampede and countless other random and crazy spells.

Moon commented "Meteora really has an active imagination."

Star said "Kind of reminds me of me when I started creating spells. Except the kingdom isn't on fire or anything."

Eclipsa said "I get the feeling that it's all in part to Glossaryck giving her some early magic lessons. While she may not remember the training, she does remember Glossaryck."

Moon asked "Do you think it's possible he left Meteora more than just magic training?"

"Eclipsa explained I'm sure he did. Galigax told me and Globgor that Glossaryck left her something but we're not sure what it is. I would assume it has something to do with defeating Queen Harley but don't swear me to that. She says to herself "Although, I hope it's something that the three of us can do if it has anything to do with fighting."

"How does Galigax even know Glossaryck?"

"I'm not sure

Meteora said "Mantis with fancy suit and tap shoes." Then a purple mantis in a blue suit, white dress shirt, black tie, and green tap dancing shoes appeared.

"Hi Meteora." The Mantis said as he started to dance for Meteora

Then suddenly, Meteora could feel her stomach rumbling. She turned to Eclipsa and said "Mama, I'm hungry."

Eclipsa said "It's already lunch time. Time sure does fly." She then notices her compact buzzing. It's a text from Dave and she starts reading it

Moon asked "What is it?"

Eclipsa closed her compact and said "Moon, could you come with me for a second. I want to talk to you about something." She turns back to Meteora, gives her her backpack filled with her lunch, and says "I have to go meet with Mr. and Mrs. Lucitor about something, so could you eat with only Star for now?

"Ok." Meteora said with a smile on her face

"We'll be right back, darling." Eclipsa said after giving Meteora a kiss on the forehead before she and Moon left.

Moon asked "What are you going to see the Lucitors about?"

"I'll talk to you about it when we get to the meeting point."

After Eclipsa and Moon left, Star and Meteora grabbed for their lunches. Meteora had grapes, 2 bananas, a cheese sandwich, pickles,orange juice and a cookie. Star had a sushi plate, burrito, and a strawberry smoothie. While the two were eating, Meteora grabbed something else out of her backpack.

"Cousin Star, take a look." Meteora said after grabbing a purple and green book with a drawing of Glossaryck on the side out of her bag

Star read "Meteora's book of spells."

"I made it while I was in bed when my friends came by to visit me. Plus, we already had a few other ideas in mind before all this so we put them in here. Take a look."

Star asked "Is it really ok for me to look?

Meteora nodded her head "Yep, you have everyone's approval."

Star said as she turned the pages "These are some interesting spells. Pogostick Party, Wolf Stampede, Ice Pop Blaster, Ice Cream Destroyer. She then raised an eyebrow at one spell in particular "Ice Cream Destroyer?"

Meteora explained "It's because I don't like Ice Cream and if I ever run into any evil ice cream beast like the one in my dreams."

Star said with a worried look on her face "Just promise me you'll save this for an actual ice cream beast and not use it on actual ice cream."

"I know. That's what Mama said too when I showed her it."

Star then turned to a page with gold paint on it "The Best Friends Chapter."

Meteora explained "I tried giving my wand to Mariposa and Basil so they could try using magic but it keeps turning back into a stone ball everytime I try. So, I asked them to come up with spells that they would cast if they had my wand and I would try casting them for them. I was hoping to test them today if we had time."

"That's really sweet, Meteora."

"What were your old spells like?"

Star started to have flashbacks of all of her old spells again; only this time it was all the good memories that she had of them and how they helped her. "They were all really helpful to me."

"If you, Mama, and Auntie Moon get to use your old spells again, can I meet them?

Star, albeit reluctantly, said "Sure thing." She said to herself "Although, I doubt they want to see me after how I abandoned them. If they really are alive and in my wand, I bet they don't want to see me again."

"Cousin Star, your compact is ringing." Meteora said as she sees it buzzing in her pocket

Star picked up her compact and saw the name "Ponyhead on it. She turned to Meteora "It's Ponyhead. Meteora, cover your ears".

As soon as Star answered the compact and Meteora covered her ears, Ponyhead said in a pouty voice "Yo, B-Fly. Can you ...can you come over? I need...need my best friend right now.

Star said "I'm busy right now, Pony. Is something wrong? Maybe Seahorse….

"Seahorse?" Ponyhead then shouted "Seahorse! That's two timing network switcher and sister fucker is dead to me! I plan to give that cheater the f*****g horn and beat the living s**t out of him and my stupid sister, Pamanda." Star hung up before she could hear anymore

Meteora asked "Is everything ok?"

"I have to go to the Cloud Kingdom. I'd better take you back to your mom and Auntie Moon.

"Is Ms. Ponyhead acting crazy again or has she gone completely insane?"

"Probably both."

Back with Moon and Eclipsa, they are waiting near a wooden pier for Dave and Wrathmelior. While waiting, Moon asked "So, what "thing" did you ask Wrathmelior to get for you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eclipsa said "Remember back at my trail that I mentioned that there were some spells that never made into the final draft of my chapter."

"Yes."

"Well, I never cast them with the wand back then and even when Star gave me back the wand. So, chances are I should be able to cast them now. Granted, Wrathmelior and Dave are making sure that the spells I have in mind are safe to use. "

"Judging by the way you said that, you're thinking of Demon Curses."

"You're correct. I always thought about taking inspiration from the Underworld but I later learned that would have been impossible back then since the Underworld kept most of their secrets hidden from my mother. Plus, if I asked the wrong questions back then they would have used me a potential prisoner against Solaria for insurance purposes. They may have been allies with her during the war against monsters but they were more than prepared to fight against her in the event she turned on them at some point."

"I see."

"What we're hoping for is having something to use against Queen Harley, if and when she comes and faces us."

"The Council is thinking about war. I can't say I'm surprised given that Johanson Kingdom has brought out there war rations. Not to mention they all want a piece of the Pie Folk for poisoning them."

"Yes but at the same time we're…...no, I'm hoping we can end this another way. Whatever these "test" that she talked about are, maybe we can avoid war by doing them and being done with it. Maybe find a way to get back all the pieces of Earth that were lost. What do you think?"

Moon turned away for a moment before saying "Does it really matter what I think? You sound like you already know what to do and your mind's made up. If anything Eclipsa, I can tell that you're thinking of both peace and war, which is good."

"If you were in my shoes, is that how you would think?"

"No. The old me…..current me would only think of one thing. She wouldn't care about what others thought and any other suggestions would be irrelevant. She would even close her heart to those that love her. It's no wonder River is angry at me."

"What was that?" Eclipsa asked surprised to hear such a thing.

Before Moon could say anything else, Wrathmelior and Dave, who is in a lava suit, came out of the lava with Dave holding a blue chest with a skull on it.

Eclipsa asked while looking at the chest "Is that it?"

"Yep. All the artifacts that we'll need for the ceremony. We can start four days." Dave said while Wrathmelior nodded in agreement.

Star said as soon as she and Meteora walked up toward everyone "Sorry to interrupt but I need to head to the Cloud Kingdom territory. Ponyhead is in one of her moods."

Eclipsa said sarcastically "When is she not in a mood?

"I'll see you all later." Star said before using her wand to create a pink hoverboard that took her into the air.

Moon said "I think I'll leave for today too. I need to take care of some things back at the house anyway.

Dave said "If you say so. Tell River I said hello"

Moon said "River is staying at Johanson Kingdom."

"You didn't banish him from the house for leaving out socks and undergarments again, did you?" Eclipsa asked as she was wondering why Moon said River hated her right now.

"Nothing like that. This time he's mad at me. It's nothing really for any of you to concern yourselves with." Moon said before she rushed off.

Eclipsa turned to her daughter and said "Meteora, can I ask you a favor?"

(The Next day)

Moon is sound asleep in her bed when her alarm goes off. She rubs her eyes for a moment when she noticed Meteora sitting in front of her.

"Ahhhh! Meteora, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spend the entire day with you."


	14. HJE:Time Travel Thrown Out

Later that night, Eclipsa and Globgor stopped by to see Angie and Rafael's room to see them about their supply list. They were collecting list from people for the supply run that's being done tomorrow.

"So you'll be sending people to get supplies tomorrow?" Angie asked.

Eclipsa answered "Yes, but only in multiverse stores and clubs based on the special signals that they give off. I know everyone wants to do their own thing but sending a small group is the best option."

Globgor said "This is all we can do for now without being traced by Snowlita, or Queen Harley, who has control of the dimensional scissor network. Lucky for us dimensional stores have a lot of people going in and out that they won't notice us.

"I still don't understand why we need to be stealthy about getting supplies but I trust that you all know what you're doing." Angie said while scratching her head.

"Hey everyone." Rafael walked in all covered in blue and pink paint all over his shirt and what appear to be teardrops on his pants

"Rafael, what happened to your shirt and pants?" Angie asked as she's surprised to see Rafael in this state.

Globgor easily guessed "Reynaldo."

Rafael asked "How did you know?

Eclipsa added "The colors speak for themselves. They're the same color as Glossaryck and this is how Meteora tended to turn out whenever she started making paintings of Glossaryck. Granted, Meteora's paintings were a lot more tame in comparison. Minus the crying and depression that he has."

Rafael explained "Ever since he got here, he's been talking about how he wished Glossaryck was here and if I could make him talk in rhymes again. As a result, he made a huge painting of Glossaryck's face in the canvas room."

Eclipsa said "Lekmet said that they were trying to get a full understanding of the River of Time. We're not exactly sure why yet and he hasn't figured it out either."

"Wouldn' they just use it to travel to the past and change things to their benefit? I mean, worse case scenario, they could find baby you and…..you know." Angie said making hand gestures that imply that they would try and kill baby Eclipsa.

Eclipsa said "Aside from the Barbarian baby eater Bobipsa, I don't think anyone is that horrible."

Rafael interjected "You never know."

Eclipsa said "And second, time travel doesn't work that way. You can't change the past to change the future. I've never understood why people think that. At best, you can go forward in time but never back in time."

Angie asked "How do you know?"

Eclipsa pulled out her wand and made a cloud that showed her as a little girl "When I started making spells, I looked into the idea of time travel because of my grandmother, Skywynne, had a 24 hour time loop spell that helped rebuild Butterfly castle in a day but in reality it took five years. She later found out that the dimensions weren't affected by the time loop, only Mewni. When she tried to utilize time travel to save Butterfly Castle from burning down and save the old book of spells, she found out that nothing changed when she returned to the present. According to Omni Traxus, all she did was create a branch reality where she saved Butterfly castle and the book of spells "her" way instead of a "natural" way. The best thing she could do was move time forward, never back; that and create a spell that freezes time and gets rid of gravity." She ended the image afterwards.

Angie said "I see."

Eclipsa added "Besides, if it worked like that so easily every monster who wanted to exterminate mewmans, like Seth of Septarsis, would have simply found a point in time when they were at their weakest, the Magic High Commission would have simply used that to cover up their mistakes and make things the way they wanted, and we probably would have used it to tell my mother that trying to set me up with Shastican was a terrible idea."

Globgor said "Exactly."

Rafael said "So, movies like Return to the Present, Crackle in Time, Eliminator, The Quantum Jumper, and Rod and Todd's Spectacular Adventure are all hogwash."

Eclipsa said "Pretty much. However, Crackle in Time did come close to proper time travel if it weren't for that last scene. And that other movie the four of us saw during double date night, Far Away In Time, was also close if it weren't for that whole killing yourself to prevent yourself from making the action in the first place paradox."

Globgor asked his wife "What about Glossaryck and Father Time?"

Eclipsa said "Those two might be "exceptions" to the rule, as far as I know. I don't know much about Father Time other than he keeps time going but Glossaryck can back and forward time by himself. Either way, we can't rely on time travel of any kind."

"Not like we ever needed time travel to solve all our problems anyway." Angie said as everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

**Reason I made this chapter was in an attempt to copy the Hulk and the Ancient One explaining time travel in the form of Star vs the forces of evil. That and I wanted to throw out the option of time travel in my story as a plot device. I know the episode of Mathmagic deals with a time loop situation but that's almost a different beast altogether. Lastly, Hidden Joker Shorts give me the opportunity to update the story more while also giving out details that I couldn't wait for a full chapter to talk about.**


	15. Moon and Meteora

In a castle hallway, Saturn is pushing Andromeda's wheelchair when the Pie King approached them.

"What do you want, Pie Folk?" Saturn said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Pie King. I heard from an anonymous source that you're going to Mewni-Earth."

"So, that's none of your business." Saturn said as she started pushing Andromeda's wheelchair..

Pie King said while moving around erratically "It is my business when we're going after the same person, albeit my way is supposed to be fun and not emo-brutal like you two are planning."

"We don't care about some sick game you want to play with Moon Butterfly. We have other plans for her."

"I know. I want in. While my reasons differ from yours, I think we can make what you two have planned more fun and satisfying at the same time."

Andromeda said "The only reason you're asking us this because our planes conflict with the time of your plans, which is understandable. You may come with us, Pie King. I just have one request." She then whispered something in Pie King's ear.

"I can make this happen." Pie King said before going away.

"What are you doing, Andromeda? We don't need this guy to get our revenge."

"Do you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then don't worry. Pie King is just an insurance policy and he's a part of the justice that will be dealt upon Moon Butterfly."

(At Moon and River's home)

"Meteora, how long have you been here?" Moon asked with a surprised look on her face.

"For 15 minutes. Mama said not to wake you." Meteora said with a smile on her face.

"Where is your mama now?"

"She told me not to tell you where she is, or where Cousin Star is. She wants me to spend the entire day with you."

"I see." "Why did you put your own daughter on my like that, Eclipsa? Did she find out about my meeting with the Pie King? No. If she did then she would have done this herself or told Star to take care of this. And she and Globgor would never put their own daughter in any danger."

"Um, Auntie Moon, can we have breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Meteora. Just let me get out of bed."

After Moon got out of bed, she went to the kitchen to fix herself and Meteora something to eat. Assuming that she's a vegetarian like her parents, she fixed oatmeal, a fruit dish of grapes, strawberries, blueberries, and bananas, and scrambled eggs.

"So Meteora, I have errands to run today, is that going to be a problem?"

"No. I go with Mama and Baba on their errands sometimes too. We can do something fun afterwards, right?"

"Of course we will. You have my word."

"How come Uncle River isn't here?"

"He's busy with some stuff at Johanson kingdom."

At Johanson kingdom, Star, Marco, Etheria, Eclipsa, and Globgor are looking around the castle to find River. While they've asked king and queen Johanson, even they don't know where he is after Moon left the castle the other day.

"So where do you think you're dad would go if he was upset?" Marco asked Star.

Star said "I'm not sure. Uncle Thunder said he would always hide in the meat cellar of the castle when he's upset but he wasn't there."

Globgor said "If he's not here, maybe he's hunting the bog beast."

A voice said behind a curtain "No time for bog beast. With war preparations going on, all bog beast hunts are on hold."

Star said "Eddie. What are you doing and ...never mind. Have you seen my dad anywhere?"

"Yeah, I've seen River I have. Looked pretty upset about something. Didn't even want to talk to me about axe sharpening and spear crafting."

Eclipsa asked "Do you know where he is right now?"

"I think so. Follow me."

Marco said "Are we sure we should rely on him to help find your dad?"

Star said "He's our best bet."

Eclipsa said while holding out a toy mouse "If that doesn't work I've got a wind up mouse looking for your father as we speak. Meteora let me borrow it as part of an experimental tracking spell I'm working on."

"Speaking of Meteora, was she ok with hanging out with my mom?"Star asked

Eclipsa explained "While she wanted to be with her friends, I stressed the importance of her being with Moon today and she was more than happy to be with her."

"That's good to know."

Globgor said "I'm sure they'll have fun along the way."

At a place called the Comet's Pie House, Moon and Meteora enter through the back of the restaurant and was greeted by Maude Masley.

"Moon, you're here. Thank goodness." "Princess Meteora. What a surprise."

Moon asked "Maude, is everything ready?"

Maude explained while holding a clipboard "Yes. All the pies are ready, kitchen, bathrooms and tables have been cleaned, our servers are ready, and the music is set. I still can't believe that we're holding a health inspection, food critic, and bachelor party at the same time, even after all of this."

"Health inspection is unavoidable no matter what the situation. We already had the food critic scheduled for today anyway. The bachelor party…..you've got me on that one. Regardless, I'll take care of the health inspector and food critic while the rest of you take care of the party and any other guest that might come in."

"Are you sure it's ok for us to come in here?" A female mewman in a pink dress said as she and three other friends, one human male, and two monsters: one a fly monster and the other a cow-centaur monster.

A human "Yeah, everyone is welcome. Besides, I've been meaning to try some of the pies here."

The female mewman"But this place is run by those Yurt Mewmans and it's owned by Former Queen Moon. All who affiliated with that psycho, Mina Loveberry."

The fly monster said "I'm sure it's fine. I have a friend in the castle guard who comes here to check on these people daily and there have been no signs of Mina and her followers anywhere."

"Besides, if anything happens, I'm here to protect you." The cow-Centaur monster said before giving the Mewman woman a kiss.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."Moon said before she left the area. Meteora would follow her.

"Oh, your office space is fancy, Auntie Moon." Meteora said looking at the silver interior

"Thank you, Meteora. Hopefully this won't last long and we can move on to the next errand I have."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Moon started having flashbacks of when she was queen and Star was the same age as Meteora and she always offered to help Moon with her work. Moon remembered how cold she was to Star and had River or one of the guards play swords with Star as a distraction. After snapping back to reality, she said to Meteora "As a matter a fact, there is something you can help me with."

Back at Johanson kingdom, Star and the others finally found River, who was in the Johanson kingdom underground caverns, mixing something in a huge pot. Something that really let off a strong odor.

Star shouted "Hey dad! Dad? Is he ignoring me?"

Globgor took a closer look and said to Star "He has headphones on."

"What is this strong odor we're smelling?" Eclipsa said as she squeezed her nose from the horrible stench from the huge stew. Everyone else did the same as they started to smell it too.

Eddied explained "It's a special Johanson family herbicide. Meant to be used on the plant of Gonzoldor."

Marco said "Really."

Star then climbed up a nearby ladder, lifted up the headphones and shouted "Dad!" This would finally get River's attention

"Star, honey, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to talk to you about Mom. Eclipsa said that you and her had a fight."

"I wouldn't call it a fight. I call it a complete disregard of my own feelings and your feelings too."

After taking care of all the documents and set ups at the restaurant, Moon and Meteora headed for the Echo Creek Theater House. As soon as they entered, they found Mimi Girl, Ruberiot, Fool Duke, who is holding her and Ruberiot's son Randal, and a few other mewman and monster stage hands; some of those stage hands looking at Moon strangely.

"Moon, you made it." Ruberiot said as he and Fool Duke walked over to her.

Moon looked around and asked "Where is everyone?"

Ruberiot said with a disappointed look on his face "Except our stagehands no one has shown up."

"Can't say I'm surprised after everything that's been going on. I know we've been told to try and keep things functioning for everyone that was brought here as a means to calm everyone down while things are being figured out but not everyone sees it that way."

Ruberiot said "I just wish we could have gotten one of the group acts to show up. I'd even take that rap group, 99 Cent."

Moon noticed a very upset look on her face and asked "Something wrong Meteora?"

Meteora responded with "Rap music is bad. Mama said so."

"Oh, right."

Fool Duke said ++"Sorry you came all this way for nothing, Moon. Although, I'm surprised to see Meteora with you.

"I'm babysitting her today."

"Randal, say hi to Meteora."

"Hi Randal." Meteora waved to Randal. He waved back but turned his face away.

"Don't take it personally, he's a shy one."

"Were you going to sing, Auntie Moon?"

"I'm afraid not. I was going to be a "surprise" judge for anyone looking to audition but it seems that won't be the case unless someone shows up. Do you know how to sing?"

"Mm-hmm. Mama gives me lessons. She said I could be as good as her one day."

"Could I hear it?'

Moon starts to have another flashback involving Star as a child. She would come up to Moon wanting to play swords with her and she simply pushed Star away. And whenever she made any noise that she thought was un-Butterfly like she made her stop.

While Marco, Globgor and Eddie are helping River with this strange stew by massaging dead pig-goat carcasses and cleaning some salt rocks, Star and Eclipsa are talking about what River told them.

Eclipsa asked Star while she's pacing around the room "Do you think what your father said is true? Would Moon really do such a thing?"

Star stopped pacing for a moment to say "Knowing my mom and how hard she can be on herself, I can imagine her doing something like this. Plus, my dad is mad at her. Believe it or not, there's almost nothing that can get him upset with my mom."

"I should have done more. Even after Moon's house arrest ended, I've tried to get Moon to hang out with me and Angie but she wouldn't budge, saying she had other stuff to take care of."

"I doubt there was anything you could have done. Besides, she was the one that came up with that house arrest thing for herself despite you, Globgor, and I putting all the blame on Mina for manipulating her into making those Solarian Warriors when the Spiderbites, Lucitors, Ponyheads, and Rich Pigeons wanted her head for what she's done."

"Only reason that worked was because, in its own right, Mina's plan was as bad as Moon claimed it was."

"Even so, it still doesn't excuse what she did. If I'm being honest, I still haven't fully forgiven her like I want to. And now she's pulling this on us."

"Star."

After leaving the theater, Moon and Meteora went to run a few more errands. They went to the library to return some books that Moon and River had checked out while also looking for books to check out. The two of them headed for the drama section of the library.

"What book are you looking for?

"It's called the Silver Teacup. I wanted to check it out a few months ago but someone already checked it out."

"It's not there. A crocodile monster lady checked it out an hour ago." The voice who said that was Sirius

Meteora said with an angry look on her face "You. What are you doing here? And why do you smell different?"

"Reading. It's my favorite thing to do besides science. And I don't know what you're talking about when it comes to my smell."

Moon asked "Meteora, is this a friend of yours?"

"No. He was a meanie to Basil."

Sirius said "Whatever."

Moon asked Sirius "Are you here by yourself?"

Sirius said "No. Galigax is looking for a certain book here in the Echo Creek archives. Said to the Council of Mewni that he would have something for them that might help find the pieces of Earth that went missing. Granted, the Earth council members were the ones asking for this."

Moon said "Can you blame them? Many of their friends and family members are lost somewhere in the Multiverse with little to no knowledge on how to deal with other dimensions. Everyone must be very frightened. I mean, surely your family is out there too."

"No. They're not. Galigax is my only family now. All my other family members are dead; my mother being the most recent one to die."

"That's so sad. You know, I lost my mother too."

"I know. You and I are not the same in any way. For starters, I only want vengeance against the vampire and Familiarix that killed her, not the entire Familiarix race or even the vampire race. And unlike you, I have a sense of wanting to live while you have a sense of wanting to die because you feel useless."

"Don't call my Auntie Moon useless."

"I'm not. That's just how she feels. I can see it all over her face. Forget about your magic training. She doesn't want to be a part of this whole situation because she feels that she can't contribute to it properly, she hates herself, she'll slip into her heartless habits, and she's so set on trying to honor her mother, Comet Butterfly, even though she already disgraced her the moment she started being queen and throwing away her wishes just because one monster killed her and blamed all of monster kind because of it. By far, you are the worst queen that Mewni ever had because you chose to throw away your own emotions. It's no wonder you were planning on leaving Mewni-Earth territory to go somewhere else far away from here. And before you ask how I know that it's all over your face."

Meteora grabbed for Sirius by the shirt "Don't say bad stuff about my, Auntie Moon.". Then her stomach started to growl.

Moon placed her hand on Meteora and said "It's ok, Meteora. He's not worth the trouble. Let's go get something to eat."

(Johanson Castle)

"I still can't believe Moon was planning to leave." Globgor said as he, Marco, and River are chopping in onions, cucumbers, carrots, and Bannanas.

River said "Neither could I when first saw the travel documents and planner while searching for one of her books to read to her while she was comatose."

Marco said "Maybe it was a vacation plan for you two."

"It was no such thing, Marco. There were no scheduled visits to any museums and the destination location isn't exactly a tourist destination. And no, I know she doesn't have any plans to climb Mt. Everest. Even though I would very much want to do that but that's not the point. This was just her being hard on herself after what happened with Mina and, despite serving her time, she believes that everyone, including Star and I, are better off without her."

Globgor said "I assume you told her that's not true."

River said with a disappointed look on her face "I did but that wasn't enough to convince her. At least, not yet. But I'm more mad about is she gave me emotionless look in her eye; the look of Moon the Undaunted." After finishing up their chopping, the three went down to talk with Eclipsa and Star.

Star asked her father "So dad, what are we going to do about Mom?"

River said "I already have something in mind, dear. But first things first. 'Eclipsa, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

At Britta's Tacos, Moon is eating a salad while Meteora is eating their kids meal, which consisted of a cheese quesadilla, chips, and a drink.

"Meteora, would like some of my salad?"

"Sure."

"Now if only it was easier to get Star to eat her vegetables back then. I guess being raised by vegetarian parents makes it easier for her."

"Auntie Moon, you're not going anywhere are you?"

Meteora I…...it's complicated.

What do you mean? You can tell me.

"Meteora, despite you knowing me as your Auntie Moon, I'm not really a good person. I've made some huge mistakes and those mistakes have hurt a lot of people, both mewman and monster alike. It's why some people look at me very differently than they would look at you and say stuff about me behind my back. I don't blame them. They have every right to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I know, sweetie."

"But a lot of people do. And it's justified." The voice that said this was Saturn and she threw a fireball at them. Luckily, Moon grabbed her wand out and put up the table as a shield to defend herself and Meteora.

"Meteora, you need to get out of here."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

"I can't. Mama said to stay with you. I can't leave you."

"I know." She grabbed out her wand and said " Elbbub a ni regnad morf efas ecalp emos ot aroeteM dnes". Meteora was then put into a bubble and flew away.

Saturn was about to shoot the bubble down but Andromeda stopped her"No, leave her. It doesn't matter if she warns the others. Besides, Queen Harley has stated that she's not expendable."

"I wasn't going to hurt her."

"I know, but your magic is too angry at the moment for that. Focus on her."

"You're the girl who hurt Star."

"Yeah, I am. But I was really trying to hurt you the most."

Andromeda put out her hand and stunned Moon from doing anything "Now you're going to come with us and face judgement." She then used her dimensional scissors to take her, Saturn, and Moon away.


	16. HJE: EG and WD

(3 years and 9 months ago)

_Ever since Mewni merged with Earth, plans have been made by the Council of Mewni to figure out if there is a way to not only undo the merge, since they made a promise to the U.N. and United States Government, if possible and/or reopen traveling to other dimensions. While such a feat is difficult without magic, the Underworld volunteered to be the lead in this matter since they've had ancestors travel between dimensions such as Earth without magic before and (surprisingly) they have multiple contingency plans in place that not only deal with the lose or shut down of magic but also the merging of dimensions; granted, they've only ever taken the Underworld into account and making accommodations for all the other kingdoms is going to set back some of their original plans_

At Lucitor Castle, Eclipsa and Globgor are waiting in the throne room for Wrathmelior and Dave to arrive.

"Sorry we're late. We had a bit of a hold up in the research room." Dave said with Wrathmelior nodding with him.

Globgor said "No need to apologize. We weren't waiting that long."

"Although, we wish we could bring you some good news." Eclipsa said giving Wrathmelior the set of papers.

Wrathmelior growls and trills while looking at the papers that Eclipsa was holding.

"The Mewni Research Society sends their apologies for not being able to find the rest of the gates. Some of the locations are in places that are now impossible to get to without causing a disturbance in the area and the rest are all compromised, unable to work properly. As per your request, they're salvaging anything that they can from them. But they were able to find three of them and they all meet the conditions that you all talked about.

Dave said taking a look at the papers after Wrathmelior gave it to him "As long as we have three of them are still intact then that should be enough for us, assuming we can get them working again."

Globgor asked "Any luck on the parts and ore for these gates?"

"The parts for the generators and portal were easy to find. The power source is another thing entirely. Follow us."

The four of them headed for the north tour of Lucitor castle. On there way, Eclipsa notices a group of human goths at the entrance of the castle being stopped by a demon guard the size of a wall.

"Looks like the number of goths and satanist have gone down."

Dave explained "Not really. Ever since we started opening the gates to the Underworld full time we've been getting them in droves. Luckily, Tom and Janna has managed to bring down the numbers for us by taking them all to the statue of Wrathmelior's great, great, great, great uncle's statue."

Globgor said "You mean the one that's rumored to turn you into a "true" demon or the one that'll make you a servant to the Queen of the Underworld."

Dave said "The former. Granted, the lake can't really turn anyone into a demon ...anymore."

Ecliipsa asked "Is that because of the destruction of magic?"

"No, it's because no demon can produce the necessary cells to turn someone into a demon. I found that out when I asked Wrathmelior if I had to be a demon for her once we got married." Wrathmelior then grabbed Dave and started to hug and kiss him.

"Reminds me of the time when I offered to turn into a monster for Globgor when we ran away together."

"Yeah. But you know that was never needed for us to be together." Globgor said after giving Eclipsa a kiss on the cheek.

After finally arrive in Dave and Wrathemlior's chambers, Wrathmelior pulled out a book on the top shelf and a trap door opened. Out of the trap door is yellow sphere the size of three basketballs. Eclipsa and Globgor stared at it in awe "So, this is the ore you were talking about."

"Looks beautiful."

"And this isn't enough to power the gate?" Globgor asked Wrathmelior.

Wrathmelior shook her head with a sad look on her face.

Dave explained "We tried with almost half that amount and more but we kept running into problems with amount, part failure, and the ore not being as rich in power like it was all those years ago when the gates were used. We'll have to think about other alternatives."

Eclipsa said "Like the Bermuda Triangle? "

Wrathmelior started giggling at the thought of such a place while also grabbing a map of what appears to be the Bermuda Triangle but with demons surrounded the three islands and the sea.

Dave, who is laughing too, said "They still think demons have something to do with all those disappearances."

Eclipsa said "We'll they're still speculating aliens from outer space as the number one cause of all those disappearances. The demons are simply on their top 10 list of potential reasons alongside the merfolk."

After joking around about the Bermuda Triangle and its relation to demons, Dave and Wrathmelior agreed to give some of the ore to the Research Society for the other gates and the possibility of creating synthetic ores for the gates. They also gave them a list of Earth elements that could be used with their ore and ones that should not be used with their ore. While they would make attempts of their own to get the gates working, it'll take a while before any real progress can be made.

The four of them headed for the back entrance of the castle since it was time for Eclipsa and Globgor to leave.

Eclipsa said "Wrathmelior, Angie wanted me to tell you that Poetry Club starts next week."Wrathmelior responded with a happy trill."Is the Underworld still good on shrinking juice?

Dave said "Yeah, we have a huge supply of that stuff. The fact that it's long lasting helps and there aren't that many giants like you and Wrathmelior in Mewni to begin with."

Globgor said "Don't envy me too much, Warthmelior. I may be a size shifter but how big I grow will diminish over time as I get older. Only reason I know that is because my grandfather yelled at me about enjoying it while I can when I first started size shifting."

Dave said "He almost sounds like Relicor. No offense."

Globgor said "None taken. Truth be told, I make that comparison between the two."

Wrathmelior then remembered something and "growls" for Eclipsa and Globgor to wait for a moment. She went to her throne, pulled it back, and picked up a box titled "Lucitor Key Party". She took out of it two discs that had Eclipsa and Globgor's names on it and gave it to them. Although, she was a bit embarrassed while giving it to them

Eclipsa said "No need to feel embarrassed, Wrathmelior. It was all in good fun."

Globor said "Angie and Rafael said it was the best time they've had at such a party in a very long time."

"See honey, I told you that there was nothing to be embarrassed about." Dave said as he patted Wrathmelior's leg with a smile on his face. Wrathmelior then grabbed all three of them for a big hug.


	17. HJE: Play Date

**This may be an Extra but it contains something that's going to have an important plot point in it that I know I should be addressing given how far I've gotten in this; that and I wanted to make some friends for Meteora and Mariposa other than Basil. Go on my Deviantart gallery to see what they look like. Not gonna lie, I based it off a segment in Young Justice Outsiders with a slight ending difference. **

**As for the next chapter pertaining to Moon, give me time on that since it is an important chapter and I really want to do it right since that'll be a turning point of sorts to what's to come.**

**Lastly, I'm willing to take any HJE short ideas if you have any. I might not take them if I feel that they don't fit well into my story but I'm open to suggestions.**

(1 year and 6 months ago ago)

(The Diaz family household)

Angie and Eclipsa are watching a news story about Prince Larry Kelpbottom and the waterfolk assistance in cleaning up almost 40 percent of the garbage in the entire ocean of Earth alongside anti-pollution groups, ocean wildlife preservation societies, and other ocean saving groups as well. At the same time, Meteora and Mariposa are coloring in the same coloring book at the same time.

"I still can't believe that the Watefolk have managed to do what we humans have failed to do for generations."

Eclipsa explained "It may help the oceans now but they're still limited in how much they can use that special liquid to safely dissolve all garbage in the world and the process of making it still takes 2 years and you only get half a gallon out of making it. That's why they saved it for now and they haven't used all of it."

"I'll get that." Angie went to the door to answer the doorbell. "Belladonatrix, Walter, King Kelpbottom, glad you could make it. Good to see you too, Basil and Pearl.

P_earl Kelpbottom. Youngest daughter to King and Queen Kelpbottom of the Waterfolk. Pearl's first contact was with Mariposa during a Diaz family beach day, which was also part of teaching Mariposa how to swim too. While Pearl and Mariposa are good friends, they do not have the same level of sisterly bond as Meteora and Mariposa have._

_Basil Lucitor. Son to Belladonatrix and Walter Lucitor. Unlike Wrathmelior and Exasperella, Belladonatrix didn't care for staying in the Underworld and liked to travel the Multiverse a lot. It wasn't until she met Walter due to him using an ancient demon summoning method that she settled down. Basil was born around the same time as Mariposa. He's mostly connected to Meteora because the two of them almost had a baby fight when Belladonatrix brought Basil and Walter to the Underworld and Basil somehow wandered off to the Monster Temple_

"Thank you Mrs. Mariposa's mom." Basil and Pearl said at the same time.

"Pearl, Basil, over here." Meteora said before Pear ran over to her and Mariposa.

"Go on Basil, don't be shy." Belladonatrix said giving her son a bit of a push.

In a house across from the Diaz household, someone in raggidy clothing is watching them from afar with a telescope. "A demon smoocher and a traitorous sea weirdo."

* * *

All the kids are playing outside with Eclipsa, Jean and Belladonatrix watching them. Mariposa and Pearl are on the swing set and Meteora and Basil are taking turns on the slide with another human child, Luna Dinkley.

_Luna Dinkley. Daughter to Jean Dinkley and Dorian Dinkley. Both of her parents are part of the Mewni Research Society, a group that specializes in researching Mewni, or rather the multiverse itself. Luna's parents have connections to Amanda as family friends; Luna even calling her granny Amanda sometimes. Luna met Meteora around the same time Amanda met with all the other kingdoms and introduced the Mewni Research Society, whom at the time was called the Other Worlds Investigation Squad. At the same time, Angie knew Luna from her days in college too._

"It's nice to get out of the lab once in a while, especially when I get to see Luna play with the others." Jean said to Eclipsa and Belladonatrix as she is watching

Belladonatrix said "Tough time with the Rich Pigeon research."

Jean said "It's more challenging when you're trying to learn their language and being able to communicate it properly. If it weren't for the king and queen's son being there I probably could have said something offensive to them."

"Speaking pigeon is a difficult language. If you want, I could ask Richard Pigeon to give you lessons."

"I appreciate it but I don't think that'll work out since my dog was one of the dogs that chased after him when he first arrived here. However, I have faith that Luna will get a chance to learn it a lot faster than I will.

"The human study person who lack queenship. Associating with the monster smoochers and traitors is her problem."

* * *

While everyone is playing ball outside, Lady Whosits arrived with her daughter in law, Bebe, a hippo monster girl. As soon as she saw Meteora and the others she went to join them in the game while Lady Whosits sit down with Eclipsa.

_Bebe. A hippo monster girl whose family move to Eclipsa's kingdom when she was appointed queen by Star. Meteora met her when Lady Whosits brought her to the castle knights "Bring a Relative to Work Day" and the Queen of Mewni. Lady Whosits brought her since she was dating her father, Huges, at the time and their usual babysitter was unavailable. Since Eclipsa was nursing a cold at the time, Globgor went in her place with Meteora and the two became friends during one of the games._

"So, how are things between you and Bebe now?" Eclipsa asked Whosits while they're watching Meteora, Mariposa, Pearl, Basil, and Bebe playing catch with a water ball while King Kelpbottom and Angie overseeing the game.

Whosits said with a worried look "We get along but she's still getting used to the idea of me marrying her father. Not to mention her older brother, Melman, still doesn't like me, partly due to Huges moving on to me so soon after his mother passed away."

"But Rachel said that she wanted Huges to move on after she passed. She said so on her deathbed." Eclipsa said placing her hand on Whosits

"Yeah but they don't see it that way. I just wish I could find something that we all have in common."

Walter walked in on their conversation and said "Why not go to the Echo Creek Activity Fair next month. Basil and I went there and we found out that we both like puzzles."

Whosits said "I'll keep that in mind."

"Getting rid of a knight turned monster smoocher. That's even more fun."

* * *

"Mrs. Diaz, thank you for inviting us into your home. We apologize for being late. One of my orders took longer than expected." A rabbit like monster wearing a chefs outfit said as he and another rabbit monster walked into the house with a cart.

"Jumpy, you're here." Meteora said as she waved her hand over at a kiddy table. She and the other kids are eating

"Hey everyone." Jumpy said as he headed over to the kiddy table too.

_Jumpy. A bunny and his father, Leap, live in the Jaggy Kingdom territory. Leap is the head chef of the Jaggy royal family and Jumpy is learning from him to become a great chef like him one day. Whenever Jaggy kingdom has any business with the Butterfly kingdom, he's always asked to attend. Jumpy is already starting to learn to cook and has made one dish all by himself, Chopped Carrots with pepper and butter._

"Well, it's a good thing you're here now. We were about to have lunch and I'm sure you all are hungry."

"Don't tell the kids yet but I brought everyone's favorite desserts. Assuming the movie plan is a go, I'll pass them out when the movie starts."

"Good thinking."

"Not going to lie, I thought there'd be more here."

"Just the core group today. Although, Fool Duke said she might come with Randal later today."

"I expected more monster smoochers and monster smoocher affiliates but this will due for now." The figure in the ragged clothing was none other than Mina Loveberry. "Now to get my explody launcher."

Mina grabbed out an rpg from a case that she had hidden inside of a chimney. She struggled to set it up at first but she eventually got it.

"Mina Loveberry. The original Solarian Soldier and confidant to Queen Solaria."

"Who are you?"

"Name's Damian. I'm a Mewman like you. I'm also the secret pateron that's been helping you and your followers hide for the most part."

"Your HeadHunter4242. You look shorter than you did in your profile pic. But I must say you have some very impressive abs." Mina placed her hands on his abs but Damian shooed her away.

"Don't touch me. I see you're using a bazooka and you have a rocket. Going to shoot it at the house next door."

Mina explained "Of course. How else am I supposed to eliminate Queen Eclipsa, Meteora, and all those Monster Smoochers in there? Once I do that, everyone will see how bad Globgor and Star are once they go rampant trying to find out who did this. They won't even know it was me. They'll probably blame those stupid queenless humans with heavy weapons and defective government anyway."

"Yes, you could do that. Attacking your enemy where it hurts the most. I and a few other like minded hunters call it a "Nuclear Option". But the thing about such an action is one will need to be prepared for mutually assured destruction. One must never take an option like that without careful consideration."

"I'm not afraid. Even without my powers given to me by the great Queen Solaria, I can take them. I won't be denied fulfilling Solaria's teachings."

"That's what Queen Harley assumed. That's why I'm here." Damian grabbed a ray gun like weapon out, hit Mina with it, and she was immediately crystalized. He then grabbed out what appears to be a phone, picks out the name Dr. Exceed on it, and presses the name.

"Is it done?"

"She's perfectly preserved in the crystal gun you made me, . I'm bringing her to you as we speak; although, I don't understand why you waited so long for me to pick her up for you."

"I didn't have enough space in my lab and I've been working on Glossaryck's children for so long that I couldn't get to her yet. Now that I do, I'm going to focus on the secret behind the Solarian Warrior Project."

"Couldn't you just get those Yurt people as experiments?"

"No, they're not like Mina. Despite her craziness, she's a special because she managed to last for so long when other original Solarian warriors. I intend to find out why and see how she can be used for Queen Harley's plans. Not to mention we won't have to waste our resources on making sure she and her followers can't do anymore damage toward Meteora."

"Not exactly. Some of Mina's followers will need to be monitored and manipulated to give off the illusion that Mina hasn't gone anywhere."

* * *

Back at the Diaz house, everyone is watching the movie "Coco" and eating the desserts that Leap brought with him when the doorbell rang. Angie got up to answer it and it was Fool Duke carrying her son Randal.

"Glad you could make it, Fool Duke." She turned her face toward Randal Hi Randal." but he turned his face away from Angie.

Fool Duke said "Don't take it personally, he's just shy around strangers. So, this is the core group?"

"It is. Wish you could see us with more guest to get a feel of our group."

"By the way, does someone own that house across from yours?"

"Not sure. We heard from the Home Owners Association that someone might be moving there but we haven't gotten any news about that yet."

Inside the house Mina was waiting in, Damian opened a portal, carried Mina into it, used a special device to clean the place and left.


	18. Parallelogram's Club

**Brief Character Descriptions**

**Penelope Spiderbite- About as tall as Star is for someone her age, which is about 19. She wears a darker green dress with leaves on it like her old dress, a silver choker around her neck with a golden spider charm on it, and she's wearing her wooden crown. She also carries a sword with a spider emblem on it around her waist.**

**Slime Monster- While he looks about the same as he did five years ago, he now shows off both of his eyes now and doesn't wear a beanie anymore. He does have on green full body chest plate with a spider on it, knight's gauntlet and boots, and silver chain mail underneath. He carries a sword with a spider emblem on it around his waist too.**

**?- She's gotten a lot taller than she was before. She wears a pink and silver breastplate, pink cape, black pants, and brown boots . Her hair is tied into a bun.**

**Shanda and Shinda: Both look the same as they did before. Nothing has changed.**

**Rich Pigeon: Looks the same, uses the same robotic arms and legs to move around; only difference is the colors for the clothing are dark blue.**

Somewhere in an abandoned wasteland, a portal opens up and out of hit came Penelope Spiderbite, Slime Monster, Shanda and Shinda, Seahorse, Rich Pigeon, and a group of Mewmans, Humans, and Monsters.

A human asked Penelope "Are you sure this is the place?"

Rich Pigeon said "This should be the place. We just need to find the entrance to the store."

"We found it." Shanda and Shinda said while they're floating near cave.

With Penelope leading the way into the cave, they found a wooden door shaped like a parallelogram and knocked on it. Then a sliding mirror opened and someone said "What do you want?"

Penelope said "We want to shop at the Parallelogram's Club."

"Membership Card." Penelope then gave the person her shoppers card. Once he scanned it and scanned Penelope, he gave her back the card. "Are all these people with you?"

"Yes." Penelope said before the figure opened the door and a bright light covered all of them.

Everyone found themselves in a huge store with a red and blue aesthetic, doors leading to four different sides, bright lights filled the area, different registers at the entrance with different types of creatures running them.

"Welcome to Parallelogram's Club. Be sure to have your hands, claws, tentacles, or anything you consider as hands stamped in order to shop at Parallelogram's Club under someone else's membership. For any non members here, if you are satisfied with shopping here, you can sign up for membership at the end."

"Alright, let's go shopping." A female mewman said before she was stopped by Slim.

Then Penelope said to her and everyone else "Hold it. Remember, stay in groups, follow the group leader who has been to the Parallelogram's Club, and don't buy anything that you don't know or haven't read thoroughly. Focus on getting the essentials first before buying anything for yourselves. We need to make sure that we get the bare essentials while also making sure that this is still a good place to shop. If anyone runs into any trouble please call me and Slime on our compacts." before anyone left.

Slime asked his fiance "Do you really think anyone is going to get hurt while they're here?"

"Not really. While it may have been five years ago, this place is a lot more civilized and less likely to be deadly than Quest Buy ever was."

"So, what do you want to get on our list first?"

Penelope pulled out a list and said "I want to start with some of the beauty products first. Mom wants me to see if a certain brand of shampoo that I got her once during her birthday a long time ago."

Slime said while looking around "This place has a lot of stuff. I'd almost think this is quest buy."

"That's what I thought when I first came here. However, they have a wide selection of food, clothing, and technology. I don't know how much has changed in the past five years but it almost looks the same.

A centaur wearing a blue apron asked holding a platter of small meat and cheese sandwiches "Excuse me sir, madame, would you be interested in a free sample."

"When in rome." Penelope looked at Slime with a confused look "It's an expression I heard from Dan."

"If you say so." Penelope said before she and Slime took a bite out of two of the sandwiches.

"These are good.".

"Yeah. Maybe we should have these at the engagement party. What is this?"

"Cerberus tongue and Ram-mouse stomach."

"Ew, gross." Slime said after he and Penelope put the sandwiches in the garbage and walked away.

Penelope grabbed a bottle of strawberry water out of her bag and drank some to get the taste out of her mouth. She gave some to Slime too so he could get the taste out of his mouth too "Never mind what I just said. That's the second grossest thing I've ever eaten."

Slime asked "What's the first?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. There's the shampoo that my mom wants." As soon as Penelope grabbed for the bottle someone from the other end grabbed it Hey."

A voice said "Sorry ma'am, this product has been recently recalled."

Penelope recognized the voice from behind the counter"Patty? Patty Arms."

"Penelope Spiderbite. Your alive. I can't believe that you're alive." Patty walked over to the other side to see Slime and Penelope. She's wearing an apron that says "Parrallelogram Employee" on it underneath her princess outfit but without her crown; plus, she's a lot chubbier than before.

Penelope said "You thought I was dead.".

Patty explained "Yeah. Mewni disappeared on the dimension map along with Earth. While I don't care much about Earth, mainly because I never visited the place, I was concerned about Mewni since I knew you, Star, and Marco-Turdina were there. I don't suppose Ponyhead is dead, is she?

"No, she's alive and not really well."

"Not surprising. I see you brought your boyfriend with you."

Penelope grabbed for Slime's arm and said "We're more than that now. We're engaged to be married.". Slime then gave her a kiss.

Patty said "Really. Congratulations."

An announcer said over a loudspeaker "Clean up on Side 3- Aisle 9. Will the nearest Parallelogram employee please take care of it."

Patty said "I'm glad that's not me. That aisle is filled with weird stuff."

"So, you work here now?

"Yeah. It's a long story but the short answer is I'm no longer a princess."

"What'd you mean?"

"My kingdom went through a coup d'etat, so I'm a former princess in exile. I was allowed to live as long as I didn't return to my own dimension or start an uprising."

Slime said "That's terrible.".

"Not really. Never mind that I didn't care about ruling the kingdom, my dimension had some really stupid rules and traditions. Plus, it saved me from an arranged marriage from this guy."

Slime asked "So, where are you staying now?"

"I rented a house with Princess Cactuar."

"Is Princess Cactuar from the Cactus Dimension?" Slime asked with a worried look on his face

"Yeah, how do you know?" Patty asked.

"That." Slime pointed at a television, which is on a Channel called Pixtopia News, showing a list of dimensions that have recently disappeared. Including the Cactus Dimension, a total of 87 dimensions are gone. This was a surprise to Penelope and Patty too/

"Oh no, it's almost like before?" Penelope said with a sad tone, thinking about what happened to the different parts of Earth.

"Before?" Patty asked.

Slime asked "Patty, did someone by the name of Queen Harley leave a staff in that dimension?"

Patty said "Not that I know of. I need to contact Cactuar to see if she's ok.". She then ran in the direction of the employee lounge.

Slime turned to Penelope and said "You go with her. I'll take care of the shopping."before he gave Penelope a kiss before she went with Patty.

Penelope and Patty went to the employee lounge to get Patty's compact so she could try and make contact with Cactuar as soon as possible On thier way there, Penelope told Patty about Queen Harley and what she did to Earth and what's been going on with Mewni. When she got it, she tried to call her but she wasn't answering her compact. Patty tried some of her other contacts in the Cactus dimension but there was still no answer.

"Dammit! No one is answering. They can't be…"

Penelope interrupted her by explaining "I don't think they're dead. Wrathmelior, the queen of the Underworld, said that a huge amount of souls dying like that would cause a lot of pain to demons like her and that did not happen when pieces of Earth started to disappear."

"I hope you're right."

An announcer said "Attention Parallelogram Shoppers, we have new Living Dead Skeletons 2000s out for display. Anyone who wants to buy one can line up in Side 3 Aisle 9. If you reserved one be sure to have your ticket to get in front of the line."

Penelope asked with her eyebrow raised "Living Dead Skeletons?"

Patty explained "Skeleton like robots infused with magic that allow you to bring back anyone you like so long as you know who they are and have something that belongs to them. The 1000s allowed you to have someone return for 6 months but the 2000s will allow you to have someone return for 2 whole years."

"They come back completely? Sounds too good to be true. I know Demons like Tom could, or can, bring people back from the dead but they don't come back full flesh, it's temporary, and it takes a lot of energy to bring someone back anyway."

"Well these things can bring a person back completely without the decaying flesh. All you have to do is release the soul, or have the soul releases itself, before time runs out or something bad happens. I've heard that you'll be killed if you don't but there has never been any incidents relating to it that I know of."

"Who makes these things?"

"A private company called NecroNancyInc. It's run by someone named Taffy. No one has ever seen her."

Back with Slime, he managed to get half of the supplies that they needed for everyone back home. As he is walking around the aisle with his cart, he accidentally bumps into two other carts, one of them belonging to Shanda and Shinda.

"Sorry Slime, we didn't see you there.

"No problem, Shanda and Shinda. What is that?" Slime asked, noticing that Shanda and Shinda had silver

"It's the store's latest stereo system room compacted into a small box. Don't worry, this doesn't take away from the essentials budget in the slightest."

"If you say so, but be sure to still focus on getting the essentials for everyone back home."

"We know. We just had to be sure we got this stereo system room because we never had the chance to buy since Mewni and Earth merged into one."

"Wait, did you guys say Mewni and Earth in the same sentence?"

"Yeah." Before Slime could say anything else, he, Shanda, and Shinda were given big hugs from a stranger.

She then said "I can't believe it. Mewni isn't gone after all!"

Shanda and Shinda asked "Do we know you?"

"My name is Kelly. I've been looking for Mewni and Earth for four years now. Let me go with you."

Back with Rich Pigeon and Seahorse, the two of them are in tech department of the store and putting in a huge set of batteries inside

Rich Pigeon said as he is looking at the different batteries on the shelves "It's nice to finally shop in a place like this again. I can't wait to search all the multiversal stores once more."

"And I can't wait to get back to Reflectacorp Mobile with all my new modifications. Although, I don't see any Reflectacorp Mobile technological devices or accessories anywhere.

"Perhaps they've stopped selling that stuff."

"Possibly. Although, I would wonder why they would do that all of a sudden."

"Uh, you dropped this."

"You can put that in the garbage. I don't need it anymore."

"Look, I know that Ponyhead is a toxic narcissist and all but why her sister, Pamanda.

Pamanda understands me more than she ever did."

"Hey, did you hear that the Cactus Dimension disappeared?" A Koala with an eyepatch said to two of his friends; one a red goblin and the other a minotaur.

The minotaur said "How many dimensions does that make?"

The goblin said "According to this magical list that the guild master made for all the known Multiverse, a total of 232 dimensions have disappeared these past few weeks."

The Koala said "Damn, this Queen Harley is nuts. Granted, those dimensions chose to participate in her games so it's really their own fault.

The minotaur said "I'm more surprised that she claimed to have come from a backwater dimension like Mewni.

The goblin said "I still can't believe it merged with a place like the Earth dimension. Almost feel sorry for that dimension."

The koala said in a mocking voice "Yeah, having to deal with those backwater Mewmans and Monsters must have been a chore in of itself; the Mewmans moreso than the Monsters. I bet they exterminated all of them all by now and she's just judging the Earth residents.

"If I'm being honest, I hope Queen Eclipsa is alive. She was a real hottie; way better than those last two queens."

The Koala asked "Last two?"

The minotaur explained "Yeah, Moon and Star Butterfly; the latter only being queen for a few days I think. All you need to know is one was an elitist jerkface with a silver spoon up her butt and the other one fits the stereotype of a "dumb blonde". Rich Pigeon walked over to them with an angry look on her face.

A couple hours later, after going through all the long lines and confirming any and all payments for supplies, everyone met outside of the store for everyone to go back together. Slime did a headcount to make sure everyone was here

"Where's Penelope?" Rich Pigeon asked

Slime said "She's still inside with Patty but she's on the way. Patty's going to be going back with us since she can't go back to her dimension in fear of being killed and the Cactus Dimension is gone too.

Rich Pigeon said "It's not just the Cactus Dimension. Countless other dimensions who are dealing with Queen Harley are disappearing too. I managed to get a list of the dimension that have already disappeared."

"Hey, sorry we're late. Patty had to get some of her stuff that was already here."

"Is that the latest in Reflectacorp Mobile technology? This could be pretty useful to us in our quest to finding all the pieces of Earth that went missing."

Patty said "Reflectacorp? That place went under 2 years ago along with Pixtopia's mirror service.

"I see." Seahorse eyes started to twitch from hearing such news.

"Hey,aren't you Kelly?" Rich Pigeon asked recognizing her.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm going to get to see Mewni again."

"Actually, it's a fusion between Mewni and Earth. Sort of. It's complicated.

"I'm sure it is."

Slime grabbed his compact out and it was Marco "Hm, I got a text from Marco.". He started reading the message.

"What's it say?" Penelope asked.

"Moon was kidnapped by the members of Queen Harley's regime and they're somewhere in Spiderbite territory."

**I was going to save Kelly for later but I decided to bring her back now since I saw no point in drawing it out her come back any further. I also was going to do this after I finished Moon's story since this is happening around the same time as it but I had it all but ready since I was debating whether to release this or the "Moon and Meteora" chapter first. However, I made it so it could somehow fit into that story so I can make it better because the chapters pertaining to Moon are really important; both character and story wise.**


	19. The Sins of Moon

(Flashback-Many Years ago)

In the Mewni castle garden, Moon is heading in the direction of the castle war room when she bumps into River, who was reading a book on planets.

"My apologies, Queen Moon. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"It's ok, River. I was lost in thought too. What are you reading?"

"It's a book a book called "Dangerous Plants and how to Exterminate Them". I have to know certain ones for the Johanson Survival Test I'm taking in a few days."

"I see. The Brain Parasite Flower of Woolandia. I didn't know something like this was on Mewni."

"It's is but it's rare to find. The flower itself may look beautiful but its seeds can sneak into your body without your knowledge. Only way to know is to recognize a strange taste in your mouth upon ingesting it."

"What would the taste be?"

"Something pasty, smelly, and sour. You have to be really trained in the taste of it to know for sure. My uncle had me, my brothers, and my cousins train to know the exact taste of poisons or deadly flower taste at an early age so we would know how to react to them. Although, this one has no means of counteracting it."

"Has no one tried figuring out how to counteract this poison?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Wait a minute. I think I recognize this type of poison."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

(Flashback-During The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse)

While Moon and Eclipsa are playing pool, they notice Star pacing around in anger.

"Star, do you want to join our game?" Moon said trying to talk to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Eclipsa, could you tell my mother that I'm not speaking to her ever again." Star said looking at Eclipsa instead.

Eclipsa was about to repeat that until Moon said "I heard her, you don't have to repeat what she said.". She then turned to Star "Star, I feel that we should talk…".

"Eclipsa, I'm sorry about all of this. You too Baby Meteora.I shouldn't have wasted my time trying to find my mother after she was gone. I should have just let the Pie Folk keep her as their Sky Baker; cause they deserve her. The kingdom would have been better off without her anyway. I would have been better off."

"Star, you don't mean that." Eclipsa said with Meteora with a sad face.

"I do. In more ways than one." Star said before she walked away; Moon held her head down as a result.

Unbeknownst to them, an old man wearing a chefs hat was listening to the conversation and looking at the sad face that Moon was making.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Back at Johanson kingdom, River is having everyone except for Eclipsa spread all the herbicide across the castle.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Eclipsa asked with a worried tone of voice.

"It will." River said as he sat down with his arms crossed.

"But this other part sounds a bit risky."

"It's the only way to protect everyone."

Eclipsa then hears her compact buzzing, takes it out of her pocket, and sees that it's Janna."Janna? I wonder why she's calling me." As soon as she answered it, she saw that it was Meteora

"Mama."

"Meteora, what are you doing with Janna's compact?

"Someone attacked Auntie Moon and took her away."

"What!?" Star shouted as she is walking into the room.

"Do you know who took her?" Eclipsa asked

"Some girl with cheek marks like us. She was really angry at Auntie Moon."

Janna leaned next to Meteora and said to Eclipsa "If you want, Tom and I can bring her to you."

"That would be good; thank you Janna.

"Sorry Mama. I was supposed to stay with Auntie Moon all day." Meteora said with a sad face.

"It's alright, sweetie. You did nothing wrong. We'll figure out a way to rescue Auntie Moon as soon as possible. I'll see you soon." Eclipsa comforted her daughter before she hung up.

"I don't suppose you can use that same tracking spell to find my mom? Star asked referring to the tracking spell that they were going to use to find River.

"I just need something that belongs to her."

"No, you can't go find her Star."

"What, why not? Dad, we need to save her."

"First we need to save ourselves. Marco and Globgor can find Moon themselves until your out of the clear."

"What are talking about?"

"Brother. Everyone is here." King Johanson said as he walked into the room.

"Star, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

* * *

Somewhere in what appears to be a courtroom, Moon is chained by her wrist and ankles, her mouth is shut by a mouth guard and her wand is a sphere right in front of her. Saturn and Andromeda are on the right side

"I don't like this. We should just get on with our plans already. Saturn said to Andromeda.

"Be patient my love. Let Pie King have his fun first then we get our justice done." Andromeda said after giving Saturn a kiss.

Then Pie King comes out, wearing a judges gown and white wig. He sits down and says "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Pie Folk Sentencing Hearing of the Sky Baker." Then a huge group of people, all Pie Folk, appeared in the stands; this included Fool Duke's mom and dad whom are in the jury stand.

"Guilty!" The Jury shouted.

"Court adjourned." Pike King said before hitting the gavel on the stand.

"Pie King!" Saturn shouted at him and looked at the jury menacingly.

"Alright, alright, calm down Saturn. You'll get your justice."

"Can we start by allowing the defendant to speak?" Andromeda said as she is being wheeled in front of the stand

"Very well." Pie King said rolling his eye.

Moon asked after her mouth guard was removed "What kind of trial is this?"

Pie King explained "This is not a trial; your guilt has already been determined. This is merely a sentencing hearing to determine what kind of punishment you will receive. However, these two lovely ladies would like to spend time with you to discuss your may not know it but you've impacted their lives very negatively.".

"Tell us your name for the record." A male typist asked Andromeda."

"Andromeda."

Pie King said "Now Andromeda, tell me what has Moon done to you?"

"She is the reason that I am paralyzed from the waist down."

"Could you elaborate?"

Wooletts are a fighting race. We pride ourselves on fighting for everything we have rather than using currency. However, not every single Woolett is truly capable of fighting like a normal Woolett even with padding on. I was diagnosed with a disease called Stringy Syndrome. It's a disease that runs in our family but I'm the only one that's been diagnosed with it by my brother. To put it in simple terms, my body is very weak and fragile to the point that any damage to my body would be permanent and unable to heal properly; scratches and scars would take a long time to heal. To combat this disability, I'm given a special medicine that allows me to keep up with the average Woolett.

Moon asked "What does this have to do with anything?"

"This medicine is magic based. Combining ingredients from Woolandia and a special flower that only grows in Mewni is how my family's doctor or any potion maker could make the medicine work to its fullest effect. When the magic was destroyed, the flower itself died with it and the effects of the potion as a result too; even the premade potions did not work like they used too. Not to mention that we couldn't get to Mewni because all the portals were closed off. Lastly, growing the flower in Woolandia was impossible because it relied on Mewni soil and magic alone. And since Mewni merged with the Earth dimension the soil is tainted to the point where trying to grow it there is impossible too."

Pie King asked with a smile on his face "And whose fault was it that magic was destroyed?"

"Moon Butterfly. If she hadn't empowered Mina and Solarian warriors then Star Butterfly wouldn't have come to the reckless realization that magic had to be destroyed. Not to mention that the flower itself was promised to my family for helping in the fight against the Monsters by a royal decree."

Moon said "I had no idea such a decree existed."

"You wouldn't know. If anything, most documentation of it was lost during the reign of Lyrica Butterfly. Us having this document would have been the only way to prove anything. Besides, even if we brought it to you for other reason it's not like you would have cared." Andromeda said showing off the document with the Mewni flag and Butterfly family crest on it.

"I would have cared."

Andromeda retorted "Like you cared about the suffering and prejudice of the monsters living on Mewni? Or like how you cared about the advancement for Mewmans?"

* * *

Using the tracking mouse created by Eclipsa and Maroc's dragon cycle, Marco and Globgor set out to Moon's location.

"From the looks of this, Moon must be somewhere in Spiderbite territory. Marco, what do you think is there that would bring any significance to the kidnappers?

I don't know. Spiderbite Kingdom and the Forest of Unlikely Spiderbites merged with the town of Silver Hill and they don't exactly have any places that would scream "Pie Folk" hideout. We're going to need help if we're going to find Moon even with the tracking mouse. Maybe Spiderbite kingdom?"

"I contacted them and the Silver Hill police but I don't think the Spiderbites really want to find Moon. They haven't forgiven her for what she did with Mina and Solarian Warriors and how they put Penelope, Slime, and Slime parents in danger. Only reason I was able to convince them to help because we could potentially capture one of the Pie Folk or even the kidnappers for more information on Queen Harley."

"Ok. Well, I'll contact Slime and Penelope to back us up just in case." Marco sent a message via a typing pad on his dragon cycle that connected to his compact-phone" They should be back from their shopping exploration soon so…"

"Look out!" Globgor shouted when he noticed a huge stone wall in front of them. He stopped his dragon cycle the moment he saw it. The two of them noticed Mildrew and Damian on the ground.

Damian said to them "I'm afraid we can't let you find Moon. You see, we've been asked to make sure her time in court goes uninterrupted. She's done a lot of bad stuff, you know."

Mildrew said holding up a picture of Moon"Sir Damian, don't speak so ill toward Moon. She's just a broken woman who made some questionable decisions because of her inability to cope with her feelings.".

"With all due respect Duke Mildrew, I know a scumbag when I see it. Afterall, I used to work with his mother-in-law."

"He worked with Solaria?" Marco asked Globgor.

"Don't know; never seen him before in my life until he attacked us." Globgor grew into his giant size form. "Let's end this quickly." Globgor said cracking his knuckles; Marco took out his sword too.

* * *

"I would like to bring forth victims of Moon Butterfly's lack of caring" Andromeda said to Pie King

"Very well." Pie King said. Andromeda had Saturn move her toward a door, opened it, and out came a crowd of Mewmans(15) and Monsters (25).

Saturn brought up an old man with a black cloak that covered his entire body and a beard that covered his entire face.. Andromeda said to the old man "Old man, tell us what Moon Butterfly has done to you?"

"She kicked a rock at me." Everyone, even Moon, thought this was a ridiculous reason and stared at the old man with cold eyes. "It was a really big rock."

Pie King said "Next.". Up next, a huge mewwoman with caucasian skin, blue eyes, yellow hair with pigtails, and wearing what appears to be cowhide loin cloth and breast cloth.

"Tell us what how Moon Butterfly has wronged you."

The mewwoman shouted "She stole my man!"

Moon asked "What? Who are you?"

"My name is Milk. I was suppose to be River's wife until you came along and stole him from me."

"River was never arranged to be married to anyone."

What do you know? It's not like you could ever appreciate him like I could have. How could he have married someone like you? Moon the Undaunted.

She said to herself "He didn't marry Moon the Undaunted."

* * *

(Flashback; around the time Moon woke up from her coma; she and River are at their house)

"Tell me about this. What are these Moon?" River asked holding up a one way ticket to Tibet.

Moon answered "A plane ticket."

"One way plane ticket to Tibet. And before you ask how I found these you really shouldn't leave something like this in the bookshelf in one of your favorite books. Why do you have these Moon?"

"Well, at the time, the Earth governments did recently give the ok for Mewmans and Monsters to travel around the world without escorts and I thought it would be nice to do that now that my house arrest ended."

"Your lying."

"River."

River shouted "Your lying! I know you better than that, Moon. When are you ever going to stop feeling sorry for yourself? Why do always have to shoulder all the pain you feel inside and not share it with me?"

"River, I…" Moon tried to get the words out but couldn't.

"What did the Pie King say to you?"

He said _If you really want to die so badly, come to this location five days from now. Alone. There, you can have the death you so rightfully deserve. _

"Do you want to die?

"No. River, if I go then I might be able to get information that can help Star and Eclipsa against Harley. He clearly knows something if Harley recruited him to her side. I'm doing this to help everyone.

"If you say so." River said grabbing a bag full of stuff before walking out of the house.

"River, wait."

"I love you Moon. But sometimes I wish you were actually "Moon" instead of Moon the Undaunted. And yes, there is a difference; the big difference being Moon is the one I fell in love with and Moon the Undaunted makes decisions on her own without thinking about who she'll hurt along the way and lying to herself in the process too. Let me know when you decide not to be that anymore." River said before he walked away. Moon let out a tear from her right eye.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Andromeda said "Tell us what how Moon Butterfly has wronged you."

A "This document was signed by Queen Comet Butterfly that allowed my family to open a pottery shop within the castle walls. However, after she was killed by Toffee, any rights to property were put on hold in fear of Toffee's remnant using it for evil. By the time that was done, my claim on the property was null and void because a Mewman had bought it under an initiative by Queen Moon for Mewman store expansion plan by Queen Moon. I'm no racist and I don't blame the Mewman who bought it since he didn't know but I found it unfair that my claim was denied by Queen Moon so easily when it was already promised by her own mother and by Mewni itself."

A mewman farmer with red hair and peasant clothing said "When Ludo took over the kingdom, he and his rat army collected all of our grain and vegetables that we sold in the market, including our seeds. Not only that, our family's prized Where were you when that was happening? You ran away with your daughter while we suffered for it."

A crying mewwoman in black clothing said"I lost my husband to insanity when he became one of Mina's Solarian Warriors. After magic was gone, he couldn't stop bragging about wanting the power back and went to join her crusade against monsters and "monster smoochers" He was then gunned down my Human police officers because he had a deadly weapon and was about to fire it at a "monster smoocher"." She shouted at Moon "You ruined my marriage, Moon Butterfly, and you brought out the worst in him because you gave him power.

As all these testimonials went on, Moon noticed a pattern that all the mewmans and monsters she's wronged were victims of her actions towards hunting down Toffe's army, not going with Comet's plan for Monsters and Mewmans to be together sooner rather than later along with promises that Comet made that Moon threw out, abandoning them when Ludo took over the kingdom, her empowering Mina's soldiers and causing destruction in some form or fashion. Moon didn't bother arguing with any of it since it was all true. However, she was noticing that Saturn wasn't talking about her problems

"Wow Moon, you really hurt all these Mewmans and Monsters. Based on all this testimony, you really should be dead. Do you have anything to say for yourself" Pie King said mockingly.

"What did I do to you?" Moon asked Saturn.

Saturn spit on Moon's face "You care?"

"I've been hearing how I've hurt others with my actions. I assumed I was going to hear from you eventually. I want to know how I hurt you.

"To put it simply: Your existence ruined my life."

"I don't understand."

Saturn pulled out a computer, put a disc inside of it, and a familiar song started to play:

"_Perfect Princess Moon, she's great in every way _

_Everything she says and does is absolutely right _

_Her hair is silky soft, her favorite color's pink _

_She flosses every day and she never needs to sleep! _

_The perfect Princess Moon, she's nice in every way _

_Always in a sunny mood, even on the cloudy days _

_Her sugar-coated heart of gold will make everything fine _

_She plays with puppies and kisses kitty-cats _

_Eats her veggies and smells like lavender _

_Perfect Princess Moon, she's a fan of smiles _

_Perfect Princess Moon will be our Que-ee-e-e-e-een! _

"My song day song."

"Exactly. I had to hear that song in my own house. ON LOOP! You want to know why? Because my parents were obsessed with you! They based their entire lives around you." Saturn then pulled out a scrapbook filled with pictures of Moon as Queen and even a few of her as a princess.

"These are photos of me." As she continued to turn the pages, she notices that most of the pages are the same but with slight differences. "Most of these pictures are the same. I don't understand."

"They document everything you do. Everything! From the day you officially became queen to the day magic was destroyed . Not that I care but they didn't get any pictures of you in "compromising situations."

Moon asked "How did they get these?"

"Not that it matters but they got them from the Lotus Dimension from a very good photographer who used Mewni old tech to get these photos. The tech belonging to a Mewni Queen, Fantasia Butterfly. It cost a lot of money to get these. But it didn't matter to them; it was worth everything they had to get these photos of Perfect Princess-Queen Moon. There obsession not only lead us to poverty and indentured servitude but also they wanted me to be exactly like you while sacrificing who I wanted to be. They wanted me to be exactly like you in every way; with the exception of Queenly duties and ruling Mewni since that was impossible. Anything that I did that didn't reflect what you do or what you stood for was wrong.

"Oh dear."

"I only had one saving grace in this life: Cyrial." Saturn pulled up an image of a robot with a human like face, green eyes, a metallic mustache, and a full set of real, brown hair on his head

"A robot?"

An android. He was created a long time ago by . When his maker died, he was ordered to help those in the Lotus Dimension in need. He helped me by letting me have a place where I could be myself and was more like a parent than my own parents. That is until he shut down.

"Can't you turn him back on?"

"No! If I could do that then we wouldn't be here. The heart he had is unique and meant to last until the end of the multiverse as long as magic existed. However, when magic was destroyed five years ago that heart shut down. Even when Queen Harley was able to save some of the realm of magic from being destroyed, she wasn't able to reactive the heart that powered him. Nothing can be done to bring him back. And it's your fault. Star may have started the idea of destroying magic but you were the one that led to it happening. If you hadn't empowered that lunatic Mina then magic wouldn't have been destroyed in the first place. And don't you dare say that you were trying to stop Mina from doing something worse. He was my saving grace in a life that was miserable and annoying until you took him away from me."

Andromeda calmed Saturn down. She turned to Moon and said "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Moon said "I know I can't say anything that is going to make any of you forgive me. Whether I knew it or not, I hurt every single one of you in more ways than one because I closed off my heart and thought I was doing what I thought was best for everyone. But in reality, all my actions were focused on the idea of being unable to cope with the loss of my own mother's death properly. As a result, I blamed all monster's for her death when it was only one who killed her; I threw away what she strived for like it was nothing; I didn't make changes when I should have and only strived to make things the same. Worse of all, I nearly broke up two families; my own and Eclipsa's. All I can say is I'm sorry. I can't change the past but I can at least say this. I'm ready to accept any punishment you have for me.

Andromeda turned toward Pie King and nodded her head. Pie King said "Moon Butterfly, you are found guilty of gross irresponsibility as queen of Mewni and indirect murder. Your punishment will be death…...of your entire family."

"What!? No. Noooooo!" Before Moon could say anymore, he mouth was shut by a magical tape that covered her mouth.

Andromeda said "What! You thought this was about us wanting to kill you to satisfy our need for justice?

Saturn said "If we wanted that we would have just killed you here and now and not waste any time. No. What we want is to see you suffer by having your entire family stripped away from you in the blink of an eye."

"That's not what I want. I want her dead so I can have River….."Milk interjected before she had magical tape put on her mouth.

"Shut up"

"The seeds were implanted when all of Johanson kingdom was put to sleep. Star was infected in her battle with Saturn. And before you say that they're tough enough to handle anything we can throw at them then you're wrong." Andromeda snapped her fingers and a some of the pie folk brought out a huge mirror in front of her. She was given a remote and turned on the mirror; all of Moon's relatives, both "her" Butterfly family and the Johanson family were on it and there were seeds inside of their brains with River having the biggest seed of them all. "They're all infected with a special brain parasite that can cause a massive headache before from the poison inside of the flowers but it all comes from the main seed that is growing inside of River. Only difference is I have this controller here to activate when they start." Andromeda said holding out a remote and looking at the screen.

Pie King asked "How come Eclipsa, Globgor, and Meteora aren't up there?"

Andromeda explained "They're not of blood relation to Moon and aren't eligible for this. Besides, we can only afford to replace Star and Moon with this action. We're already getting rid of Etheria, who was supposed to be a backup for Moon, so we'll have to rely on Star's replacements; Even if Eclipsa was eligible for this, her potential replacement isn't ready yet; Meteora has no replacement and has to live above all else."

"Hey, get on with killing everyone." A Pie Folk juror shouted

Pie King said "You heard him."

Without any hesitation, Andromeda pressed a button and activated the flowers. Moon could only watch in horror as her entire family are about to die from these brain parasite flowers. As she watched as their heads started to sprout flowers, she noticed that they were dying out.

"What's going on?"

"No clue."

"Look, over there." Everyone looked at the screen that had River on it and he was lying on the ground with what appears to be blood coming out of his head; Eclipsa and Star are comforting him. Moon screamed in horror before blacking out.

"At least you got her husband."

"Still, why didn't all of the planet work? It's like they knew what was inside of them beforehand."

"Doesn't matter anyway. We've broken Moon by taking her husband. All we have to do is storm Johanson Kingdom and kill all of her family the old fashioned way."

"You do that. I'm going to take Moon back to Pie Island. She's so broken that I'll make her our Sky Baker yet again." Pie King said as he is walking toward Moon's body.

"I won't let you." Then out of nowhere, the old man with a beard through a pepper shaker on the ground and it exploded. It covered the entire courtroom and caused everyone to start sneezing.

Andromeda asked "Who was that?".

Pie King noticed the pepper shaker had the words _Marmalade Mansion_ on it. He crushed the shaker and said in disgust "Lazlo!"

**After such a long time, I finally finished this chapter. Didn't mean to take so long with this one but it was a challenge getting this chapter the way I want along with what I'm setting up next. Hope you like it. Don't forget to comment and favorite. **


	20. Diamonds

Moon started to open her eyes and found herself in a bed. She looked around to see where she was and could tell that she is in some wooden cabin. She starts to have flashbacks of River dying from that brain parasite and lets out a huge set of tears.

"You're awake." The old man that saved Moon said as he was standing there in the entrance to her room

Moon asked "Where am I? How long have I been out?"

"It's a section of the Pandora Dimension. By this dimensions time and section, you've been out for 3 weeks. If we went back to Mewni you'd only have been gone by 3 minutes."

""Mewni…." She started having a flashback of River's dead body falling to the ground again. "River. He's gone." She continued to cry again.

The Old man gave Moon some tissues to blow her nose and wipe her tears"He was your husband?"

"Yes. I loved him very much. But I took him for granted; just like I took everything else for granted. Why couldn't they just finish me off instead of him?

"Here. Eat this." The old man said, holding up a blue and white cake with tears on it.

"What is this?"

"It's called Cake of Sadness and Guilt. Your mother and father made it."

* * *

After everyone finally stopped sneezing and got their bearings, the court of Pie Folk and all of Moon's victims started leaving the courthouse via dimensional scissors.

"Damn it. How could I have not noticed he was here?" Pie King said hitting the stand with his fist and breaking the gavel. He turned to Andromeda and shouted " More importantly, how could you have not noticed his hatred of Moon was fake?"

Andromeda said "My empathic abilities sensed great hatred of Moon from him when I brought him in with everyone else."

Saturn asked "You think he might have been able to trick it somehow?"

"It's possible. Only a few people with special abilities could do that"

"He's not special!" Pie King shouted before Andromeda could say anything else.

She notices her phone buzzing with the words "Star Butterfly alert. She's with Prince Tom of the Underworld. "If you want to take your anger out on Moon, then do it on Star Butterfly. She's coming this way and she's not alone."

"I guess I can take my anger on Moon's escape on her." Pie King said before he ran out to face Star Butterfly

Andromeda placed her hand on Saturn's hand and said "You go too, Saturn.".

"What about you?" Saturn asked as she knelt beside Andromeda.

"I'll head back to the castle. I'd only get in your way. Be careful and don't overdo it." Andromeda said before she kissed Saturn.

* * *

"So, you knew my mother…..and my father?" Moon asked.

"Yes. While I was an ...associate of Lazlo, I was close friends with Comet. I watched how they made their recipes together. I'm not as good a cook as they were but I'm sure that copied it perfectly."

Moon took a bite out of the cake. To her, it tasted terrible but she swallowed it anyway rather than spit it out. She said "No offense but this is disgusting. Are you sure my mother and father made this?"

"They did. It's supposed to taste disgusting in order to measure the guilt you feel inside. Based on your reaction, you have a lot inside."

"You heard what those people said about me.I should be feeling guilty after how much I've messed with their lives. I've lived a terrible life.

"In one way or another, we all live terrible lives; we all sin."

"I've done a lot worse. I've been feeling really bad about it for the past five years. I've been doing whatever I could to make up for it; both with Mewmans, Monsters, and my own family."

"Then why were you planning on leaving?" The Old Man said holding up the plane ticket that belonged to Moon.

Moon explained "I thought it would be better for everyone if I was gone, especially for Star and River. After I went through the punishment that was given to me and made sure the Mewmans in the village I ran were able to adapt without me. Star was going out spreading Mewni culture to the people of Earth and living with Marco, her boyfriend and maybe one day husband when the time is right. And River...he had his hunting classes, entertaining guests who wanted to attend Johanson kingdom holidays, and welcoming anyone into the Johanson clan, especially humans and Monsters. Both of them were living their lives; lives I wasn't really a part of.

"At least you were with them when Queen Harley began her war games?"

"I wasn't going too."

"Why not? From what I heard, it's up to you, Star, Eclipsa, and Meteora to save your dimension? If you do this right then maybe mewmans and monsters will be able to forgive you."

"I wouldn't be able to help."

"I'm sure you have some ideas."

"I can't go back to what I was!" Moon shouted. She clenched her hand into a fist and thought about all the stuff she did as queen.

"What you were?"

Someone who thought she was taking all the responsibility on herself, someone who closes her heart off to those she loves and is supposed to protect, someone who isn't deserving of friends and family. That kind of person only knows how to lose people rather than protect them.

"Tell me something, do you feel bad about what you've done?"

"I do."

"Did you love your husband?"

"With all my heart."

"Do you love your daughter?"

"More than life itself."

"Then it's obvious what you need to do."

* * *

Back with Globgor and Marco, they are fighting off Mildrew and Damian at a stand still.

Marco is using his sword to fight off Mildrew while combining some of his karate moves into the balance. However, Mildrew is able to counter Marco's slashes and counters. Even when he threw up his sword in the air to land a punch and a kick, Mildrew is able to avoid them.

As for Globgor, he does manage to land some punches and kicks on Damian but Globgor notices that he's not taking any real damage. While he did not find it tasteful, he jumped in the air, grew his giant size and stomped on him.

Marco noticed this and said "Dang.".

"It's not tasteful but I figured it was the only way to end this quick." Globgor said before he felt his foot was on fire and removed it from the spot Damian was stomped on. He saw that Damian had some sort of heating device on his armor as it glowed red.

"Don't feel bad. I want you to go all out. The hunt wouldn't be fun if we played fairly." Damain fired a metal wrist device on Globgor and it shocked him immensely and it made him shrink to his regular size.

Ahhh!

"Globgor!"

"Your distracted." Mildrew shouted as he managed to strike Marco's sword out of his hand.

Damian knocked Globgor to the ground with a kick and placed his boot on his neck. "I'm glad I have you. Not how I wanted to hunt you after all these years but it's better than how Solaria went about it."

"Solaria? You were a Solarian Warrior?

Damian giggled "Those lunatics made by that lunatic queen? Hell no. I'm just someone who never got a shot at you because of that crystal guy…..uh, Rhombulus. And lucky for me, because that Star girl "destroyed magic" I got free from that prison and one of the things I wanted to do and was hired to do is get rid of you."

Before Damian could do anything else, he and Mildrew noticed a great ball of fire heading toward them and it managed to break through the shield. It is Star and Tom with Star holding her custom spear in hand and a very angry-sad look.

"Star, are you ok?" Marco asked her. He wasn't sure what it was but he could tell that something must have happened to Star to make her feel this way

"Star Butterfly. I've been meaning to….."

"Lightning Spear!" Star raised her spear in the air and lightning struck Mildrew.

"You're just like….." Before Mildrew could say anything else, Star ran toward him, tapped her spear on his head, and shouted "Thunder Spear!" and was hit with an even larger bolt of electricity.

While Mildrew laid on the ground, burned, Star said to him "You're going to pay for what you've done to my dad!"

At the same time, Tom hit Damian with a fireball, knocking him off of Globgor. He managed to burn off the wrist device from Globgor.

"Thank you, Tom."

"No problem."

"Tom Lucitor, the mewman-demon hybrid child of Dave and Wrathmelior. You know, after I was finished with him, I was thinking of hunting your mother next."

"What!" Tom said with an annoyed-angry look on his face

Damian showed Tom a list titled "Mewni's most huntable prey". "She's in between Rasticor and Babs the assassin. I'm looking forward to taking off those big horns of hers."

"That's it. Your Cerberus meat!" Tom''s eyes turned red and his hands are on fire.

Back with Star and Marco, Star is continuing to hit Mildrew with her lightning and thunder attacks out of anger.

"Snake Fire Entanglement Blast!" Fire snakes were shot out of Saturn's wand and were heading toward Star. Lucky for Star, she turned her wand into a gold and blue heart shaped shield to protect herself from the snakes. "I guess the same trick won't work twice."

"Let me try something." Pie King's hook transformed into a mini gatling gun

"Pie King." Marco said before Pie King was starting to shoot him and Star. Luckily, Star's shield protected them from the bullets.

"Mildrew, why are you having so much trouble with her? She'll never like you." Pie King scolded.

"But she's Moon's daughter." Mildrew said in a pathetic tone of voice.

* * *

"Look, I may not be in a real place to judge what you've done but I do know what you need to do. For starters, you can't just be a bad memory. You have a chance to do things that will make up for what you've done. Just because you've paid your debt to society, you still have a chance to have people remember you as someone who wants to be different; someone who is really is a kind and caring person. A chance to be the woman you wanted to be rather than the one you've been pretending to be full time."

"The woman I want to be."

"Secondly, now that River is gone, how are you going to honor his memory? I don't know how but I get the feeling he knew what was going on and figured out a way to make sure that you wouldn't lose everyone; the feeling coming from how he was the only one to die from that brain parasite. Are you going to squander the sacrifice he made so you could continue living in self pity?"

"And lastly, you're going to have to fight alongside your daughter as a person and your daughter."

"I don't get the last one."

"Before you destroyed magic alongside your daughter, were there really any other times where you worked alongside your daughter? Were able to really see her as an equal rather than someone beneath you? Don't think of anything after the five year peace time you've all had."

"No, I didn't."

"That has to change. You have to see her as an equal, not just your daughter, long term. Times are going to get tough for you and her and I get the feeling that you'll be thrusted into more dangers than you count; dangers that you won't be able to run from. Even if she faces it alone, she'll need your guidance on what's to come and the pain that will come with it.

I can help Star but how do I know I won't mess up again when it comes to helping everyone else?

If you're that worried about messing up again, get a friend to help you. Surely you have someone or know someone who could help you?

"I do; at least, I think she wants us to be friends."

"Then you know what to do. Now you just have to put it into practice."

Moon starts to have flashbacks to all the good times she had with Star and all the times Eclipsa has been nice to Moon. After the flashbacks end, she says to herself "I have to go back.".

"Then before you go, let me give you these? They'll help you in your fight." The old man gave Moon purple and gold cards with a plate on the front of it and spoons, forks, and knives surrounding the plates, along with a book titled "How to make Gourmet Cards".

"What are they?"

"Something Lazlo would want you to have. All you have to do is make the food…" Before the Old Man could say anything, he could feel his heart hurting and he kneeled to the ground. Moon went over to comfort him.

She kneeled down next to him and asked "What's wrong?".

"My time is up." The Old Man said before he grabbed a device around his neck and pressed a blue button. A blue portal opened and a pixie wearing anurses outfit appeared.

The Pixie said "What were you thinking? You shouldn't have waited this long."

"I know."

"Will he be alright?"

"He needs to get to the hospital right away for his treatment. If you want to see him, use this card." The Pixie gave Moon a card titled "Pixtopia Hospital".

"Ok."

"Let's go, Lazlo Marmalade."

"Lazlo Marmalade!?" Before Moon could say anything else, a huge hoard of Pixies flew in and took Lazlo away. "That was my father. How could I not notice." She looked at the book and cards that Lazlo gave her; she then noticed some dimensional scissors on the dresser. "If what he said is true about time being different here, I should use this time to learn what these are and how I can use them.

* * *

Tom has been using his fire abilities against Damian, such as fireballs, fire towers, and even surrounding him with fire. Unfortunately, Damian is able to counter them with fire extinguisher and ice bombs. Even with Globgor and Tom, Damian is getting the upper hand on them with ease.

"Who is this guy?" Tom says as he is surrounding Damian in a fire circle but can only watch as his fires are getting put out. Globgor attempts to use the steam being made from the fires going out to strike Damian but he manages to stop the attacks with a barrier that appeared in front of him.

Star and Marco are fighting off against Saturn's fire snacks and Pie King's bullets; Marco slashing at the snakes and Star defending them from the bullets. Saturn used this opportunity to jump in the air and hit Star and Marco with a lava blast from her wand. Star shouted "Ice Shield!" and a barrier of ice protected her and Marco.

"How long do you think this will hold?"

"With this amount of lava, I don't know."

Then out of nowhere, a red gelatin monster jumped over the beam of lava and absorbed it all.

Gelatin?"

"This isn't me." Everyone looked to the right and saw Moon. However, she is with an army of walking desserts; such as Cookie soldiers with swords, two vanilla cakes with spears, cupcakes with bows and arrows, and gelatin people.

"Dessert Platoon, attack."

The Dessert Platoon began their attacks on all four of them. 12 giant chocolate chip cookies with headbands on them ran toward Damian. He responded by cutting them in half in hopes of killing them but they simply continued running toward him, managed to get on top of him and lay on a ton of punches on him.

Count Mildrew managed to get up from his lightning injuries, picked up his sword, but he gets attacked by three of Moon's Cookie swordsmen. He tries slashing at them but only succeeded in defending himself. Eventually, one of the Cookie swordsmen knocked his sword out of his hand, knocked him down on the ground, and the rest of the swordsmen pointed their swords at his neck.

Damian threw bombs at the desserts but his bombs were hit by arrows filled with whipped creamed that prevented the bombs from exploding. While he managed to block a Cookie Swordsman's attack when he ran up to him, he was attacked from behind; stabbed in the back from what appears to be five ninja sugar cookies.

Saturn attempted to burn all of the desserts with her wand; using fireballs, fire snakes, and creating fire towers from below. Unfortunately for her, all of Moon's gelatin men absorbed all of the attacks and surrounded Saturn. Before Saturn knew it, she was nearly exhausted from using all her magical power.

Pie King started shooting bullets at some of the desserts, especially the cookie swordsmen. However, he saw the gourmet card inside of one of them.

"Dammit, he gave her those cards! I need to rethink my strategy now." Pie King slashed his hook and a blue dimensional portal opened.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to take your anger out on her." Saturn shouted as she is still attempting to burn the gelatin monsters with her wand.

"I do but I'm not stupid. We're not match against anything created from the Gourmet cards; at least not yet." Pie King jumped into his portal and it closed behind him.

"Another day, Globgor." Damian said before he grabbed out dimensional scissors from his pocket, opened a portal, and escaped too.

"Hey, what about me?" Mildrew asked as he is unable to move due to his injuries and being restrained by cookie soldiers.

Saturn, having already exhausted herself from using so much magic, finds herself surrounded by the cookie swordsmen and cake warriors. Moon was with them. She said "Saturn, let me help you. I don't know how my existence has caused you so much pain but I want to help you get through it."

"I don't want your help. I want you dead!" Before Saturn could do anything with her wand, an arrow with a punching bag on it knocked the wand out of her hand. Then she was hit in the head by a medium sized mallet. Everyone saw Penelope and Slime on a green dragon cycle but what really caught everyone's eye was Kelley.

Star, Marco, and Tom shouted at the same time "Kelley!"

Kelley runs towards Star, Marco, and Tom and gives them a big hugg."Guys. It's really you! I finally get to see all of you after all these years."

Slime said "We found her at the Parallelogram's store.".

"We received your message and arrived here as soon as we could. Although, I didn't think we'd be taking in prisoners with us." Penelope said as she's looking at Mildrew and Saturn.

"Don't send me to Spiderbite Prison. That place is disgusting." Mildrew turned to Moon "Moon, please take me in. I surrender myself to you and only you. I'm sure River…...".

Before he could say anything else, Moon held out her wand and said "em gag" and Mildrew's mouth was gagged with tape.

After Moon gagged Mildrew, Star walked over to her mother. She said "Mom, are you ok?". Moon gives Star a hug and lets out a tear; she hugs her back. Then Star's compact rings; it's Eclipsa. She answers it.

"Star, did you get Moon?"

"We did. In fact, she saved us. How's my dad?"

"Still in surgery but Doctors are hopeful that he'll pull through."

"What? River is alive!"

"Let's go see him." Globgor said to Moon.

"We can use my dimensional scissors to get there faster."

"We'll take care of these two." Slime said as he's handcuffing Mildrew and Penelope is handcuffing Saturn.

Kelley explained "My knockout hammer should keep her asleep for a couple hours; just so you know."

Kelley used her scissors and opened a portal to Johanson castle. Moon held up her wand and had the gourmet cards return to her; as a result, her entire dessert platoon disappeared. As they are heading into the portal, Tom takes a closer look at Saturn's wand and his eyes widen. He picked it up and took it but not before taking a picture of it and sending it to his mother and great grandfather.

"Hey Tom, what are you doing with that?" Penelope asked before he went through the portal completely.

Tom explained "Taking this wand with me. I hate to say but I think I know what it is. Plus, it's not like she's using it.". She referring to Saturn. Tom went through the portal completely.

Once they arrived on the other side of the portal , Eclipsa, Etheria, Janna, and Meteora are waiting for them.

Meteora ran toward Moon and gave her a hug. She said"Auntie Moon, your ok."

"I'm fine sweetie."

"How's everyone doing?" Star asked her Aunt Etheria.

"We're all fine. A few headaches but all the doctors are saying that we're going to be ok so long as we drink this special herbicide thing that River made. But I can't say the same about River."

That's because River decided to take all the pain these flowers were going to give himself; even though I turned the poison into the alcohol he told me about.

* * *

(Flashback-Many years ago)

You can turn this poison into alcohol." Young River said with a surprised-confused look on his face.

Young Moon explained "Yeah, my mother showed it to me one time. She said you had to have certain ingredients to do it; such as basil, peppers, corn, and tomatoes. Once you chop them up, spin them around, and add a hint of butter to it then it becomes a special type of alcohol. The process is very challenging and if not done correctly then the poison will take effect and kill. However, even if you do manage to make it into alcohol then it'll become a drink that'll make you forget things.".

"So basically, you have to choose between dying or losing your memories."

"Yeah, but the latter isn't permanent. Over time, you'll get your memories back but it'll be a very long process; sometimes you may never get all your memories back at all."

* * *

(Flashback- About 2-3 hours ago)

"River, I'm not sure that this is a good idea. Are you sure that's the only way?" Eclipsa asked River as she is pointing her wand at him.

River said adamantly "There isn't. It's possible for the venom to be turned into a type of alcohol that can cause memory loss. While the spores are in everyone else's heads when the toxin spreads will cause minor memory loss only mine will have the most impact. I'm just glad that it was me and not someone else."

"Dad, there has to be another way than this. Maybe Eclipsa or I…." Star pleaded with her father before he interrupted her.

"There is no other way. This venom inside of me if turned into anything else will just be that but with the venom. Turning it into this liquor is the only way."

"Then let me do it." Star demanded.

"No. If anything, I think they infected you with a spore and you won't be able to focus enough to change anything. I doubt they infected Eclipsa so she's the only one capable of doing this."

"But dad…"

"Star, do you know what could really destroy your mother more than anything else? Losing everyone and being all alone. She may have thought that we could live on our own without her but she can't live without any of us, especially you. This way, she'll only have to worry about losing me."

Star let out a few tears."Dad."

River gave Star a hug and said "I love your mother, Star. This is something I would do for her without hesitation." Before letting go of Star, he gave her a note addressed to Moon. He turned to Eclipsa and said "Take care of Moon for me."

"Ok." Eclipsa nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Saturn and Andromeda's plants started to take effect on River, Star, every member of Moon and Star's family, the Johanson family, and everyone else that was in the castle at the time the plants were put in them unexpectedly. While everyone could feel the pain of these flowers, Eclipsa pointed her wand at River and blasted him with a green blast to his head. As a result, the pain subsided from Star and everyone else besides River; however, a red liquid popped out of River's head. At the same time this is going on, Marco, Globgor and the others released the special edible herbicide around the castle; both in liquid and gas form.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

After the surgery was completed on River, he had his head bandaged and is laying in bed. Doctors said that he'll be asleep until morning. Seeing that Star and Moon need to be alone with River, Eclipsa suggest everyone give them some space.

Star started the conversation between them by saying "Dad said you told him about the poison being turned into alcohol thanks to grandma."

Moon said "Indeed. If it weren't for my mother telling me about it and River remembering that I told him about it, I would have lost you, him, and everyone else."

"Even though you were going to leave us anyway." Star pulled out the one way plane ticket and showed it to Moon. "Dad told me everything. You were planning on leaving to some deserted area in the world where you could be forgotten. Not only that but you were originally going to turn yourself over to the Pie King to die. Or were you really going to try and get information that could help us?"

"Yes, before I was taken away by force, I was going to turn myself over to Pie King. I truly was going to see if I could get information out of him about Harley for you and Eclipsa. However, I willfully ignored all the risks and dangers that would come with this plan because I thought it was all I could do for you and Eclipsa; make things simple enough for you.I didn't think I could help you all without reverting to my "Moon the Undaunted" personality; because all that has ever done cause you and everyone else I love problems.

"And the running away before all of this?"

"I thought you'd all be better off without me. You and Marco were living together happily; River had his hunting classes and welcoming humans and Monsters into the Johanson clan; the Yurt people who stood by me when I went down a dark path. I just wanted to be a bad memory that everyone, mewman and monster alike, could forget about after all was said and done."

Star thought about what she said five years ago to Moon and asked "Did what I say to you at the Tavern guide your choice on leaving?".

"They were my decisions, Star. What you said to me back then was justifiable for what I did to the kingdom, Eclipsa, you. In my mind, no matter how much I paid for my crimes or attempted to atone for them could I really look at myself in the mirror and say that things are going to be different but sometimes I see Moon the Undaunted; which is something I don't want to see anymore."

"Mom." Star placed her hand on Moon's hand

"That being said, I do want to help you and everyone else in these difficult times. I just want to do it right and I don't know how."

"After we (supposedly) destroyed magic, I said that we would make a new age where mom's mess up and we figure it out; this falls in line with that. However, stuff like turning yourself in and thinking that we, dad and I, don't need you doesn't fall in line with that. Whatever happens, we'll make sure that you don't become Moon the Undaunted ever again.

* * *

In Spiderbite prison, Mildrew is thrown into his cell by one of the guards at the same time Saturn is thrown into a cell not too far from where he is but she's restrained by a straight jacket and her ankles are chained up too.

"Don't worry, Saturn. I'm sure the others will come to rescue us."

"No they won't. We're on our own. Also, I'll figure out how to escape on my own and then I'll just kill Moon myself."

"Please, don't. She…."

Saturne shouted "Don't try to defend her! I've made up my mind.". Her eyes started to glow red yellow with rage and horns started growing from her head.

* * *

Back at the medical wing of Johanson castle, Moon is sitting by River's side while he rested on the bed. At the same time, she's going over the books that her father gave her in relation to the gourmet cards. As she is turning the page, she looks at a photo of her mother and father when they were younger. She then hears a knock on the door and sees it's Eclipsa.

'I thought I check up on you before going home. How are you doing?

"I'll be ok. I just want to be by River's side until he wakes up."

"So, where did that Dessert army come from?"

"My father. I'm still trying to figure out the specifics of these gourmet cards despite all my time in the Pandora Dimension; mainly because I don't have certain ingredients to do these recipes."

"Pandora Dimension?" Eclipsa said, never hearing about this dimension.

"I don't know what it is either other than he brought me there to save me and time runs differently there."

"Any chance I could make a request?"

"I'll see what I can do once I get a full understanding of these cards."

I'd better get going. Meteora is already asleep and this has been a long day.

"Eclipsa. Thank you for saving River and my entire family."

"I can't take all the credit, Moon. River told me about how this poison could be converted into alcohol if I acted quick enough. He said he learned about it from you."

"I only recognized the composition of the poison because my mother said she messed with it once to make a special alcohol. While the process took time, she speed it up with magic."

"I don't think your mother took into account the poison being inside someone. I think that's why River made the herbicide and spread it around the castle. Although, if I'm being honest, I wish I had more time to see if I could have gotten the poison out of him completely."

"You did everything you could. I'm just happy he's alive." Moon gives the sleeping River a kiss on the cheek.

"So, what do you think is going to happen next?" Eclipsa asked.

"Who knows? We still haven't passed their first test yet and even if we do who knows how many more will come as part of this war game."

"I wonder if Meteora will have to do any of their test." Eclipsa said looking at a picture of her, Meteora and Globgor.

"Possibly. Although, I do think Meteora is going to be safe from whatever comes next."

"What do you mean?" Eclipsa asked with a perplexed look on her face.

Moon explained "I don't understand the exact details but they made it sound like Meteora had to survive above all else; you, me, and Star are expendable. It was like they could replace us but not her. If they weren't trying to kill Etheria then she would have been my replacement. I don't know who they would use to replace Star but they said that they had candidates for her.".

"What about me?"

"Even though you weren't a target, they said that your main replacement wasn't ready yet. Going off of that, they didn't want to get rid of you yet if they could help it."

"I see. But the real question is, who exactly is my "replacement"? I guess we'll have to find out together."

"Yes, together."

"I better get going."

One last thing. After this is all over, I'm going to make every attempt I can to really open up to people; to make friends. Would mind helping me with that?

"Of course." Eclipsa said before she gave Moon a hug.

As Eclipsa hugged Moon, her diamond-sphere wand started to glow brightly and go into the air. It took the shape of her current wand and broke apart to form a new wand. This new wand turned into a long golden spatula with a light blue handle and different color diamonds all over it with a larger pink diamond at the end of the hilt.

"Moon, you have a new wand." Eclipsa said as she is surprised to see this new wand.

Just then, Eclipsa and Moon then heard a loud noise from outside and ran to see what it is. When they arrived, the found huge stacks of gold, books, a treasure chest, and a portrait-tapestry of someone named "Cancri Butterfly, the Master of Diamonds."

* * *

**(Author's note: You don't have to but I recommend listing to the Organization 13 theme from Kingdom Hearts(III). It goes so well with this scene in particular.)**

In the throne room of Harley, she and Snowlita are looking at a door that has a heart on the top right, a diamond on the bottom left, a spade on the top left, and a clover on the bottom right. Then suddenly, the diamond started to glow pink.

Snowlita said "I'm surprised that Moon overcame her darkness first."

"I think it's beneficial. The way she was now, if left unchecked, would have made our plans impossible, even if we used her replacement." Harley said as she placed her hand on the diamond.

"Luckily, Lazlo still loved Moon and had guilt in his heart for not being there for her when Comet died and her life as a whole." Andromeda came in with a guard wheeling her in

Harley asked Andromeda "Does he still think you were on his side when it came to saving Moon?

Andromeda said "Not sure. I told him that we were executing Moon instead of her entire family. I could spin that I found out the plan at the last minute. A dying man such as himself will believe anything if he thinks it will help make up for his mistakes."

"Either way, it won't matter. Unless I say otherwise, Lazlo has outlived his usefulness."

Andromeda asked "What about Pie King, Mildrew and Saturn?"

I'm not sure about Pie King. Mildrew has his uses but he's not worthy of being rescued. Saturn on the other hand is too important to leave in their hands. However, her sense of pride won't allow her to be rescued. I'll contact one of our sleeper agents to help her pave the way to her escape on her own.

"That's a fair idea. Afterall, she is a Chrysalis under the Diamond.

Andromeda said "I think we should get rid of Pie King. He and the Pie Folk are nothing more than nuisances and are of no use to our plans. Dealing with them these past five years has been nauseating."

" If you want, I could take them to my research lab and find something for them to do. After all, everyone, no matter how small or insignificant, has their uses." A voice of a man said as he is walking in. The scene ends with the name tag "Dr. Exceed".

In a laboratory, filled with all sorts of chemicals and machines, a crystalized Mina Loveberry is connected to a machine that appears to be taking blood out of her.

**Sorry this took so long. I put in a lot of details and events in here because of how important this chapter is going forward. It not only sets up future chapters but also pushes more for Moon's development going forward; her redemption arc isn't done yet.**

**I have Deviant art account and I go by the same name there. If you want to know what Cancri Butterfly looks like then head there right now. Also, I'll maken attempt to draw what Moon's new wand looks like for visual purposes.**


	21. All Forms of Magic

(Flashback-Last Night)

Eclipsa and Moon are looking at the portrait of Cancri Butterfly.

"Do you recognize her?" Eclipsa asked Moon.

Moon responded "I've never seen her before in my life nor have I ever read about her before."

Globgor asked as he is running toward them, carrying a sleeping Meteora"What's going on?"

Eclipsa said "This appeared out of nowhere.".

Globgor noticed Moon's new wand and asked "Moon, what happened to your wand?"

Moon said "It just transformed out of nowhere."

Eclipsa sees a note on the chest"There's a note right here." She picks it up, opens it, and starts to read it. "It says: Congratulations on passing the test. Instructions for the next part of the war games will follow soon after. Enjoy the rewards."

(End of Flashback)

(The Next Day)

Star, Moon, Eclipsa, and Globgor are in the council meeting room at the Monster Temple along with the rest of the council members via compact mirrors. Through the compact mirrors, they are showing everyone an image of the portrait of Cancri Butterfly

"So, we passed the first test; now what?" Queen Kelpbottom asked as she is looking at the portrait of Cancri along with the message given to them about passing the first test.

"We don't know. All that letter said was instructions would follow soon after." Eclipsa said holding up the physical letter.

"And none of you know who this Cancri Butterfly is, even though she has both your last name?

Moon said "I'm afraid not."

"Same here. I never heard of her either and I'm over 300 years old."

"What about Monster history?" Queen Spiderbite asked Globgor.

Globgor said "We'd need to look into it but I've never heard of stories about Cancri Butterfly."

Mayor Wallace of Silent Springs asked "What about those High Commission beings? Weren't they around for all the queens of Mewni?"

Just then, Sirius walked into the meeting room with a folder filled with papers and Galigax's book; however, the book is stone.

"Little boy, this is an important meeting…."

"About the portrait of Cancri Butterfly that fell from the sky. I know. Galigax asked me to deliver this to you because he knew you'd talking about this and you'd want to talk to Lekmet, Hekapoo, and Reynaldo about it. Unfortunately, they're useless." Sirius gave the folder to Eclipsa.

Star asked "What do you mean?.

"They're memories of past queen before Skywynne the Queen of Hours were tampered with. We found traces of memory tampering within their minds that were set off the moment escaped Zenithtopolis. At best, they only have small fragments that are the equivalent of garbage data. When asked about Cancri Butterfly, they responded with facts such as these." Sirius gives Moon paper relating "joke" facts about Cancri.

Moon starts reading a few of the bullet points " Her favorite color is green, she loved watching her mother's home movies, her diamond cheek marks are orange, her Aunt Tanya raised her, she always went to the dimension of a thousand sunsets on a Sunday, and her daughter never believed she lover her.

"Like I said, garbage data"

Star asked "And he couldn't come here and tell us that himself?"

Globgor looked at Galigax's book closely "He's in the familarix sleep, isn't he?"

Sirius said "Yes. We exhausted every spell that pertains to memory and bomb disarming; the former only has 16 spells, 13 for short term memory and the other 3 for long term memory.

Eclipsa raised an eyebrow "Bomb disarming?".

"There's something in "their" brains that show some signs of artificial repression when it comes to their memories of other past queens and other memories that they have relating to their time as members of the Magic High Commission. When attempting to disarm it Galigax noticed something inside of them that can't be removed or tampered with without killing them. I'm bringing the proof in case any of you wanted to question them about it."

Eclipsa said "Thank you."

Sirius said "He also wants to talk to you once you're done with this meeting, Star Butterfly."

Star asked "About what?

"He wouldn't tell me. Just for you to see him after the meeting. And just so you know, I'll be watching you."

"Why?"

"Because it's my duty to make sure you don't harm him." Sirius gave off a more intimidating gaze at Star, which weirded her out. He headed for the exit aftewards

Globgor asked "By the way, how did you get past the guards?"

Sirius pulled out a small vial that said "Night Night Gas" "Knockout spray. They'll wake up in 15 minutes." He walked passed the guards who were fast asleep.

* * *

At the same time the meeting is going on, Marco, Tom, Janna, and a still depressed Ponyhead are waiting outside the monster temple.

Kelley said "So let's see if I've got this right. Star destroyed the magic, it sent everyone back to where they belonged (like how I was sent back to Woolandia), but somehow Mewni merged into Earth and its been that way for five years.

Tom said "That's the short version of it but yeah."

"I guess that sort of explains why I couldn't find you guys these past four years.

"You didn't attempt look for us immediately after you got back to you dimension?" Ponyhead said as she is on the ground in a depressed mood.

Kelley explained "I couldn't. My dimensional scissors didn't work. And even when I got new ones, I wasn't able to go to Earth or Mewni; nobody was. It might have stayed that way if I hadn't run into Slime, Shanda, and Shinda."

"So, those two creepy sisters of mine were good for something." Ponyhead said before turning toward the opposite direction of everyone else.

Kelley asked Marco "What's wrong with Ponyhead?"

Marco said "Seahorse broke up with her by cheating on her with her sister, Pamanda."

"Ouch."

"Star has tried to cheer her up but nothing is working; not even watching her favorite show, Bam Um Pati!, has done anything."

"That and she's getting all these dislikes on her show. It's been slowly declining these past 4 years now." Janna showed Kelley all the dislikes Ponyhead has been getting based on a line graph that shows her number of subscribers, number of videos uploaded, and number of views.

Marco noticed Ponyhead with an even angrier look on her face and decided to change the subject. He asked Kelley "So, how's Jorby and Talon?"

Kelley explained "I'm still in touch with Jorby and I talked to him a month ago; said something about a job he took in the Lotus Dimension. I haven't heard from Talon in two years. We did a bounty hunting job together but after that I never heard from him again."

Ponyhead asked "What about Tad? I don't hear you talking about him."

Marco said "Ponyhead."

"What. Might as well ask."

Kelley said "Oh, you don't have to worry about Tad. He became a wanted criminal with a bounty on his head so I turned him in for 5000 gold coins." She showed everyone a wanted poster of Tad all beaten up.

Marco asked as he is looking at the wanted poster "What did Tad do?"

Kelly said "I heard it was draft dodging, which is odd considering no Woolet would do that for any army that they sign up for."

Marco's phone started to ring. He checked to see who it is. It turns out to be Jackie so he decides to answer it. "Hello. Hey Jackie. What? I'm free but Star is still in a council meeting. You want me to bring Sky Heart and Nachos to Echo Creek Academy. Ok. I'll bring that too. Tom is right here so I'll bring him too. Alright. See you in a bit.

Janna asked Marco "What does Jackie want?".

Maroc says "She says that Hekapoo needs our dragon cycles for something important; she'll tell me when we get there. Tom, do you know what the Underworld Seal Fire is?

Tom explained "It's a special fire technique that doubles as a seal to lock and unlock something that belongs to Underworld royalty. Why?"

"Don't know. I'm going to get Sky Heart ready and see if Nachos can get away for a bit."

* * *

"That was nice of you to donate some of the gold to the council, Mom." Star said to Moon as they are walking out of the meeting.

Moon said "It's not like I'm going to need all of it anyway. Besides, I want most of it gone before your Uncle Hertrude attempts to ask for a bigger portion of it."

Star asked "Why would he do that?"

"You don't want to know."

"We have it!" Meteora and Mariposa shouted as they are running toward Moon with a photo book.

Meteora said after giving Moon the book"All pictures involving Uncle River and what they're all about."

Moon kneeled down to the girls, gave them kisses on the head and said "Thank you, girls. This is a big help."

Rafael came in and said "And I have the slideshow presentation and paintings of River too; the ones that survived our house's destruction."

Star gets a call from Marco, went to another part of the Temple and decides to answer it.

Marco said "Star, I didn't expect you to answer. I was going to leave you a message"

Star said "The meeting got out earlier than expected. What were you going to leave me a message about?"

"I was going to tell you that I was going to take Sky Heart and Nachos to Echo Creek Academy."

"Why?"

"Jackie called. She said that Hekapoo needed our dragon cycles for something related to traveling through dimensions undetected."

"Couldn't she just modify Kelly's scissors? They "belong" to her sister so she knows how to break the network that she has, right?"

"Not sure. Me, Tom, Kelley,Janna, and Ponyhead ( I guess) are going to meet up with them but since you got out of the meeting you can come with us."

"I can't. Globgor's friend, Galigax, wants to talk to me about something."

"What does he want to talk to you about?"

"Don't know. He didn't ask me to meet him in person; Sirius did."

"Oh yeah, Mariposa talked about him and I've seen him around the temple. He doesn't really talk to anyone that much; all he does is read that spell book. You'd think he would be friends with her, Meteora, and the others by now. Maybe he's just shy."

"I doubt that. Anyway, when I'm done talking to Galigax, I'll try to meet up with you guys later when I'm done.

"And afterward, we'll head back to Johanson castle to help your dad?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." Marco said to Star before he hung up.

As Star is about to head to Galigax and Sirius's room, she realizes "So, where did Sirius say he and Galigax are staying?

"I can take you to them. Besides, if possible, I want to talk to Galigax afterwards anyway."

"Thanks Globgor."

Globgor and Star arrived at the front door of the room where Sirius and Galigax are staying in. Once she knocked on the door, Reynaldo opened the door for them.

"Please excuse me." Reynold left in sadness and despair. Then Sirius comes to the front of the room to greet Star and Globgor.

Globgor asked Sirius "What was Reynaldo doing here?".

Sirius said "Annoying me with questions about Galigax having a spell that could make him talk in rhymes again."

Star asked "Does he have any?"

"He has two spells that are related to that but Galigax has told me not to tell him about it." Sirius looked at Galigax. However, his entire body is stone along with him be attached to the wall in stone too.

Star walks up to him and ask Sirius "So, how am I supposed to talk to him while he's like this? "

"Place your hand on his stone body and I'll read the spell."

"Ok." Star placed her hand on Galigax.

"And know this as well. I may not be able to see or hear what's going on in this shared mind meld that you're about to do but I'll know if he's in danger if you try something funny"

"I'll keep that in mind but you don't have to be so serious, Sirius. Hey, your name…"

Before Star could finish that line, Sirius had opened the book and shouted "Mindonzion Connecto."

Galigax's stone eyes started to glow and the beam hit Star in the head, turning her eyes completely white. Star found herself in what appears to be a brown cottage on top of a hill. Star walked toward the cottage, arrived at the door, and it opened for her. Galigax is sitting at a round table, surrounded by cookies and tea.

"Hello, Star Butterfly. It's nice to finally meet you face to face. Although, I wish I could talk to you in my physical body instead of my mind. However, my mind might be the best place for us to talk."

"Nice to meet you too, Galigax. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Straight to the point. You really are different from the princess Glossaryck described to me 6 years ago."

"You knew Glossaryck."

* * *

Marco is riding Sky Heart in the air with Nachos flying beside him; Kelly is riding Nachos and Janna is on top of Tom's back while he's generating fire from his hands and feet. Eventually, they arrived at Echo Creek Academy football field where they found Jackie, Chloe, and Jackie's dragon cycle next to a hole in the ground.

"About time you showed up." Hekapoo said after she popped out of the hole, covered in dirt.

Kelley said "Hey Hekapoo. It's good to see you again."

"Hey Kelley." Hekapoo went back to digging afterwards

Marco asked Jackie "What's she doing?"

Jackie said "Digging for something she hid on Mewni. However, she had trouble finding it since Mewni and Earth merged and the hiding place was slightly moved too."

Marco asked "Do you need help digging, Hekapoo?"

Hekapoo shouted "No. Just have your dragon cycles ready. And Tom, get ready to unlock this box."

Tom aske "What exactly is in this box and why do you need me to unlock it?"

Hekapoo explained "Short answer, it's the best means of traveling the multiverse undetected from Snowlita and Harley."

"I thought you were going to modify our dimensional scissors to fit in with your network by hacking mine."

"I am. And I'm also going to modify those gates in the Underworld too. Gotta say, I'm impressed you guys managed to get 90 percent of it done before all of this given your situation. I'd say you would have managed to get it done and travel dimensions again in another 2 years."

"Thanks; I think."

"Besides, the old cat wants me to use this method exclusively for Star. Says that it's suppose to help her."

* * *

In the physical world, Sirius and Globgor are watching Star and Galigax as they are in this trance.

Globgor asked "How long did Galigax say he would need to be in this sleep?"

Sirius said "He said that he'll only sleep like this for 7 hours but he needs at least four days to get the full effects of the Familiarix sleep. He's had to cut back on it because of his meetings with the other kingdoms and government officials, taking care of me, and keeping track of Lekmet, Hekapoo, and Reynaldo; not so much Reynaldo since he doesn't do much."

"What about you? It must be difficult for you. I never connected with a Familiarix before but I do know about the hardships of being a partner to one."

"I'm fine. I've gotten used to it. I may be just a kid but I'm strong enough to be his partner until Galigax's mission is done. I can do what my mom was able to do."

"Yes, he told me that your mother was his original partner.

"He wanted to ask you again, see if you were 100 percent compatible this time, but certain circumstances prevented that; circumstances being he wound up on another part of Earth and he learned about the treaty that you and Mewni made with the US government and UN. And normally, he wouldn't have picked someone like my mother as his partner."

"I know. He said he picked her because Glossaryck suggested it to him."

[hr]

"How do you know Glossaryck?" Star asked after she finished eating a cookie.

Galigax explained as he is pouring himself some tea "He's an old friend of mine; or as he would like to call, a cat buddy who likes pudding just like him. Given his fickle personality, he can call me whatever he wants. He's claimed to have met me at the birth the 25th generation of mass Familiarix birth but I remember meeting him during my first outing in the title match for Familiarix king."

"During the reign of Solaria?

"Oh no, much earlier than that. It was during the reign of Queen Nebula, the 13th queen of Mewni. I never met her directly but I remember hearing how mad she was with death.

"I've never heard of her before."

"You wouldn't have. Mewni has been known to lose most of its history due to nelgicance from mewmans, especially their queens. Then again, I blame mewmanity more for their overreliance on their rulers and failure to take responsibility for themselves and their history. Pardon me, that's not what I wanted to talk about. It's just that queen in particular bugs me."

"It's ok, I understand. My family has been known for messing things up with magic. It's why I had to destroy it but clearly that didn't work. I have magic again."

"Star, do you really think that you destroyed all magic in the multiverse?"

"I thought I did; or at least the magic that flowed in Mewni. To be honest, I do know what I did." Star sipped her tea afterwards.

"Star, if you really had done that then there is no possible way that Mewni and Earth would have merged into one dimension. Not only that, magic hasn't disappeared across the multiverse in the slightest." Galigax snapped his fingers and a hologram of the realm of magic as Star remembers it. "This is what you and (probably) all of Mewni would perceive as the realm of magic; potentially, it is the center of all magic in the multiverse. However, could one place really be the center of all magic in a multiverse; is it really the only source of magic out there; and more importantly, can such a place truly be destroyed with one spell. "If it were that easy….." An image of Toffee corrupting the realm of magic. "Someone like Toffee would have done it a long time ago….." The image of Star, Moon, Meteora, and Eclipsa appear using the whispering spell. "And it would take more than three queens and princess to do it.

Star said "Are you going to bring in the law of conservation of energy?"

(Time stops for a moment and a mini Star appears in front of the screen. "Hi, I'm mini Marco Diaz, Phd. I know some of you are reading, or watching, Star vs the forces of evil the Hidden Joker, but I want to give you a brief definition of the law of conservation of energy. It states that the total energy of an isolated system remains constant; it is said to be _conserved_ over time.[1] This law means that energy can neither be created nor destroyed; rather, it can only be transformed or transferred from one form to another.)

"

"The fact that you know about it makes explaining this a lot easier.""

"Not gonna lie, I learned about it while doing a project with Marco."

"Even so, you understand the concept and you'll understand where I'm coming from. After you, Eclipsa, Moon, and Meteora did the whispering spell in the Realm of Magic, did you really see it get destroyed? For all you know, you could have somehow changed it into something else"

"No. The portals were closing, I went back to the Mewni portal for a brief moment before going back into the realm to head to Earth with Marco, he was there waiting for me because he was planning to go through the Mewni portal with me. We didn't know what would happen but as long as we were together it didn't matter."

"A very touching scene."

"Wait, your seeing my memories?"

"No, you're letting me see them. I can't see anything you're not comfortable with me seeing. And from what I can tell from this scene, something must have happened at that point." Galigax pointing at Star and Marco holding one another. "While I can't confirm anything persay, I do believe you did something to your realm of magic but I'm not really sure what. All I do know is that it didn't affect "my realm of magic"

"Ok."

"Now, this event may have "destroyed" magic in your dimension and maybe in a few others but not my dimension." Galigax snapped his fingers and a mountain landscape appeared befor him and Star. This landscape consisted of mountains made of different colors. At the same time, glowing balls of light. "This is what my species would call the Realm of Magic. It's the main source of where Familarix's can access their powers outside of our realm. It's exclusively only to us and anyone who is compatible with us to use our spells." He snapped his fingers again and another realm of magic appeared "This is another Realm of Magic." This realm simply had a red sun burning brightly and fire came out of it every second. "And another realm; this one is my personal favorite." A forest filled with flowers, trees, bushes, and leaves blowing in the air. The fauna appears to be consisted of horses, deer, sheep, and insects. Star looks in amazement at this dimension. She sees a baby deer in front of her and thinks it is cute. However, she starts to have flashbacks of the unicorns in the Realm of Magic that she remembers and how they are being destroyed by the whispering spell. Galigax snaps his fingers and the room goes back to normal. "Can you guess how many more realms of magic exist in the multiverse?"

"I don't know. If I had to guess, maybe forty or one hundred.

"I'd say thousands of them; some visible, some invisible, and the rest unidentified. In my opinion, you'd need to live as long as I have times two to find half of the known magic dimensions. So, how does someone like Queen Harley manage that?"

"How do you know she knows that much?"

"Because it takes that much power to make a dimension like Earth cut into pieces like that; along with making other dimensions disappear on a whim. And I can assure you that this is no illusion meant to trick us. Facing someone like her will prove to be a challenge. Other than gathering forces to our side and completing her games, what we need to do is have power that can almost match hers but at the same time weaken her as well."

"And how do you suggest we do that? As much as I can play the waiting game when facing an enemy now, I don't think everyone else can wait that long for me to gain that much power as her; unless we have access to the Neverzone."

We don't have access. Hekapoo has tried and failed on multiple occasions. But I don't think we'll need it. There may be certain places you can go to that will help us go against Harley and her forces

"What are you trying to tell me?"

I'm telling you that you'll need to observe all the forms magic has taken. Only then will you be able to stand a chance against Queen Harley.

"But I can't just go off on some magic observation trip. I have to be here….."

Your mother, Eclipsa, and Meteora can take care of things here. As long as one of them is here, nothing can go wrong. Besides, I think this trip will also help you overcome the darkness within you and get you back to using the full potential that you used to have but have locked away from yourself.

"Where do I start; your dimension?"

I'm afraid not. While the battle for Familiarix king is going on, I'm not allowed to return to my dimension until the last 64 Familiarix's remain, my species doesn't like outsiders, and time runs very differently there. No, the dimension I'm thinking of is called Qunatonia

Qunatonia? I've never heard of that dimension.

"You wouldn't. Not only is it in a dimension really far away from where Mewni and Earth are but they tend to keep to themselves. Even Alphonse the Worthy, Eclipsa's father, who wrote a book on "every" dimension, only has breif knowledge of that dimension. However, there is someone there who may be able to help us. Her name is Indexia." Gligax showed Star a photo of Indexia.

"She looks like Glossaryck."

"She does indeed. I've asked Glossaryck if he knew her but he was cryptic about it, even for him. However, I do know that Glossaryck mentioned that if anything were to happen to him during some very big incident that happens outside of Mewni and involves all dimensions."

"When did he mention that?"

"A very long time ago. As crazy as this sounds, what's going on now is starting to relate to what he told me a long time ago; mentioning Indexia is one of them. I can't say exactly how this is going to turn out nor do I know if what I'm telling you will lead to victory but I do have faith that we should at least see where it goes."

"Alright. I'll at least talk to this Indexia."

"Good. Hekapoo will have what you and your friends will need for this journey momentarily. I suggest you go meet up with her now."

"Alright.

"One more thing. Could you pass on a message to Globgor and Sirius for me?"

* * *

Hekapoo finally came across the chest she was looking for and threw it out of the hole. Tom took a look at the black box with a yellow eye on it and the words Hadenzia on it.

As soon as Hekapoo jumped out of the hole, Tom approached her with a very angry face. He said "Hekapoo, why do you have this?"

"Relax, it's not what you think it is."

"Looks like a Hadenzia seeing eye chest. Why do you have that?"

Hekapoo pulled out a scroll and gave it to Tom "Here. It was given to me by the Lucitors. Happy.".

Tom looked at the document and the box,"Alright."

Marco asked after Hekapoo opened the chest "What's in there, Hekapoo?" Hekapoo pulled out a blue bottle that contained a viking style ship inside of it.

Chloe said "A ship in the bottle."

"Not just any ship. It's the ship that can travel outside the multiverse. Excelsior."Everyone stared at Hekapoo because of the name of the ship. "I didn't give it that name."

* * *

In the mindscape of Galigax, he looks at a picture of himself and Glossaryck eating pudding at a bar. He says "I know you don't take sides but I hope you are right about Star's choices leading to the best path to victory.


	22. End of Act 1

(During Heinous/Meteora's Rampage)

The vial containing Baby fell on the ground and broke. Once Baby realized that she was free, she overheard the destruction going on outside and sees Meteora on a rampage. "She's unstable. She'll have to be cleansed by Eclipsa or Star. Either way, I'm out of here." She turned into her mist form, flew into the sky and opened a black portal to escape in.

On the other side of the portal, she found herself in a dark cave filled with diamonds. Then out of nowhere, a purple anthropomorphic dragon with a red torso, long purple tail, and wearing a black cloak appeared before Baby.

"What are you doing here, Baby?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me crash here for a while, Destiny. A certain event has led me to finally abandoning Mewni."

"The Clover is on a rampage all thanks to "their" screw up."

"Yes. Although, I think things are going to be taken care of by Star or Eclipsa. Not to mention I already got the data I needed from Meteora anyway."

"Now you want to have someplace safe to avoid the eventual destruction of the outdated Realm of Magic since this is the only place that can protect us from being destroyed by it since we came from it."

"Is that a problem?"

"Do what you want, so long as you don't reveal my location and deliver this box to The Heart." Destiny presented Baby with a golden wardrobe with a red heart on it.

"Are you still going to follow through with what Glossaryck asked you?"

"Unlike the others, I believe in our father's plan. If I had one problem with it is who the current The Heart is."

"She's better than the last one if it's any consolation and I think she's destined to do something great."

"We'll see. Although, I bet she won't be the first one to overcome what's holding her back.

"That's obvious. My money is on Moon."

"That makes sense. The Diamond's problem is simple to overcome if pushed in the right direction."

* * *

"So, this tiny ship is supposed to help us travel the multiverse undetected?" Marco asked as he's looking at the Excelsior

Hekapoo said "It's small now but once I break this bottle then it'll become bigger than what you see before you. Not only that, it has what I need to see what the multiverse looks like from up high; meaning I can see how many dimensions Harley has taken."

Janna asked "Why didn't you bring this out sooner?"

Hekapoo explained "Because Lekmet and I had trouble finding it in this merged landscape; you're lucky we were able to find it within half the time it normally takes me. Not to mention my movements are limited just like his. I was going to ask the Underworld to help but I know they wouldn't help if it involved a box like this."

"But it's just a box." Chloe said looking at the Hadenzia box.

"It's not just any box, Chloe. It's a Hadenzia box."Tom said with an angry tone of voice.

Janna asked Tom "Who or what is a Hadenzia box?"

Tom explained "It's not the box; it's the name that goes with it. The Hadenzias are a demon family that were at war with the Lucitor family for thousands of years. While the family itself lost all of its power in the Underworld, we've faced a few of their remnants in the past; the last demon that claimed to be a member of the Hadenzia family appeared when I was just seven years old. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the Magic High Commission worked with them or even have their stuff."

Hekapoo said "Like I said, it was given to us by a Lucitor. And for what it's worth, I fought a lot of the Hadenzia family and I hated their practices with the dead. Toxica liked their practices.

Marco asked "Who's Toxica?"

Hekapoo immediately said "Nobody."

* * *

Star's eyes stopped glowing and she found herself back in the room with Globgor and Sirius.

"How did it go?" Globgor asked Star.

"I'm fine. I learned a few things while talking to Galigax."

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked Star with an intense look on his face.

Star said "Yes, he's fine. The password is Einstein. He told me you said you'd understand."

"Very well. If you have that password then that means Galigax is alright. He's going to remain in the Familiarix sleep a little longer." Sirius places his hand on Galigax's stone body.

"Yeah. Also, he said do what Globgor and Eclipsa says until he wakes up. The password for that is AstroPhysics. And while he's asleep, he wants you to try and make some friends. It's not wrong for you to get close to kids your own age. The password is Unity."

"Fine."

"Hey, I know at your age girls may seem icky and…." Star says before she is interrupted by Sirius.

I don't think girls are icky, Star Butterfly. The reason I did not, and preferably do not want to pursue a friendship with Princess Meteora and Mariposa Diaz because it would put them in danger. Plus, Meteora doesn't like me anyway. Never mind ,she doesn't like me calling Being G Being G.

"Being G?" Star questioned, not knowing who that is.

Globgor said "He means Glossaryck."

"You knew Glossaryck?" Star asked Sirius

Sirius said "Barley. He only ever talked to me five times and he spoke in a language that I didn't understand."

"When was this?

"Five years, eight months ago, and 22 days ago to this day. "

"Then I doubt you would remember it."

"No, I remember it.

"How? You're just a kid."

"I lack infantile amnesia. Enjoy your trip to Qunatonia, Star Butterfly." Sirius said before he left the room.

"How does he know about that?" Star said to herself.

"Qunatonia!? You're going there." Globgor said, surprised to hear the name of that dimension.

"You've heard about it?"

"Yes. While I don't know much about the dimension itself, I do know that it was a place…...Seth was planning to use a weapon from there against the Mewmans."

"What kind of weapon?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it was a gas weapon that was never used. I wish I could tell you more."

"That's fine. Anyway, I better get going…" Before Star could finish her sentence, Ms. Grainger came in with her assistant, Carol, Reynaldo and Lekmet.

"Star, there you are."

"Ms. Grainger, what are you doing here with Lekmet?"

Lekmet kneeled before Star and said "We would like to ask you something.

* * *

Jackie asked "So, why do you need our dragon cycles for this again?"

Hekapoo said "The ship is supposed to be powered by the royal magic wand. But since we don't have that, we're going to have to power it via dragon cycles."

Marco asked "What about Star's wand?"

Hekapoo said "It won't work. Lekmet and I don't know why but something is really different about the wands we gave to Star and the others. While he does think that it has the same properties of the royal magic wand, it's like we're not dealing with the entire royal magic wand; almost like it's been broken into thirty eight pages."

Chloe asked "How can three dragon cycles power something like this?"

Hekapoo said "They won't. We're going to need at least twenty five dragon cycles; fifteen of them will power the ship and the rest will be back ups. However, we need at least one alpha dragon cycle to lead the pack and two others to follow the lead of him or her in order to get other dragon cycles to fall in line. I'll show you what it's supposed to look like."

Hekapoo used a tiny hammer to break the bottle with the ship in it. Once it was out of the bottle, the Excelsior started to grow bigger and bigger until it finally stopped and it started to float in the sky. While the Excelsior is a longship class of boat, it's about the size of a cruise ship.

"Hmm, I guess the float system still works after all this time."

Janna is looking through the Hadenzia box and finds a photo labeled "My Darling Children". Hey Hekapoo, who are all these beings with you?" Janna showed off the beings in the picture; among them from left to right are: Omnitraxus Prime, a plant like creature humanoid with petal like legs, Rhombulus, an anthropomorphic pig with a big metal mallet and brown and green clothing, a pale lady similar to Hekapoo but with a green and purple dress, green hair, a anthropomorphic purple dragon with red scales and wearing a black cloak, Lekmet, Reynaldo, an yellow electric being with a blue metal arch behind him, Hekapoo, A guy with a screen for a head and wearing an all black suit, pants, silver tie, and green armband with the initials "MHC" on it, Baby, and Snowlita.

"Oh, I forgot that was there. Simple really. They're nobodies." Hekapoo placed the picture on the ground and was about to smash it before Lekmet flew in to take it. Star, Carol, Amanda, and Reynaldo arrived via a square gate.

He then said "They're our family."

"Lekmet, what are you doing here? I said I had this."

"I know. I just came here to get that photo. I knew that would attempt to destroy it or throw it away."

"Why not? This "family" doesn't exist. The Magic High Commission is dead." She turns to Marco and Jackie and gives them a stack of pamphlets. She says "Assuming you have to get your club's dragon cycles for this along with some other wild dragon cycles, here's information about what they're going to be doing in regard to the powering the ship. I'll have the ship and your dimensional scissors ready in two days." She turns to Kelly and takes her dimensional scissors "I'm going to need your scissors too, Kelley. I'm going to modify them to work on my network and make sure that Snowlita can't try to compromise it. " And finally turns to Star "We're going to need at least 50 people to operate this along with 12 people who have a basic understanding of astrology; I need the latter in three days.

Marco asked "Won't you need help doing a maintenance check on this?

"Nope. I've got that under control." Hekapoo made a total of 25 clones of herself

" Hekapoo…" Before Marco could say anything else, Chloe stopped him

She said "She has a lot to prove to herself when it comes to Snowlita."

"What do you mean by that, Chloe?"

"It's not something I should share so easily. I know you two are friends but this is a really personal matter for her."

"Ok, if you say so."

"This is an amazing feat of construction. I'm impressed that such a ship has managed to last this long." Carol said as she stares in awe of the ship.

Lekmet said "Along with the box it was in, this ship is made from very long lasting materials that could only be found at the beginning of the multiverse. It's perfect for traveling the void of the multiverse and mapping it."

Amanda said "I can't wait to board this magnificent vessel."

"What does she mean by that, Star? And how did you get here so fast?"

"It's a spell that Lekmet taught me. It's supposed to open a gate to those who are close to me in this dimension. I was going to walk here but Lekmet said that he needed to get here now. He also said I'm going to need this spell for my journey."

* * *

At Johanson Castle, everyone, except Sirius, is doing what they can to help River get his memory back by showing him pictures of him with each and every one of

"And this is us when you gave me and Mariposa a bear ride. Do you remember Uncle River?" Meteora said as she is holding up a picture of her and Mariposa on his back while he is wearing the bear costume.

"Uh, no I don't. Why was I wearing a bear costume? And who are you again?" River said as he is scratching his head at the picture.

"I'm Meteora."

"And I'm Mariposa. Don't you remember us?"

"No, sorry; doesn't ring a bell."

"How about this, River? Do you remember coming out of Old Youthful?" Rafael said showing River a painting of himself coming out of Youthful completely shaven of hair.

"That guy looks nothing like me. I have hair and he doesn't."

"Nothing is working."

"It's like he really doesn't know us."

Moon comforted the girls and said "Give it time, girls. You did everything you could. Why don't you two take a break and let us handle this for now." Eclipsa, Angie, and Globgor nodded in agreement.

"Ok."Mariposa said before she and Meteora left the room.

As they were leaving, King Johanson came in with a portrait of him and River wrestling together in the mud as kids and said .Brother! Don't you remember this?

River said "No. And why do you keep calling me that?"

Outside the room, Sirius is sitting on a chair and looking at Galigax's book when he notices the sad expressions on Meteora and Mariposa's faces. He gets up from the chair, approaches the girls, and says "If it makes you two feel better, memory recovery related to amnesia takes time and what you're doing is helping him; regardless if you . The more you introduce things such as photos, portraits, videos, and even simply talking about your memories with him will "Uncle River" get his memories back.

Mariposa asked "How do you know?"

"I read about the subject in a book about memory. Although, what I just said may apply differently given that he has chemical induced amnesia." When Meteora gets closer to him and starts smelling him, he asks her "What are you doing?"

Meteora said "Hey, you do smell the same again. I thought I was right when we arrived here in the car."

"What?" Sirius has a confused look on his face

"You smelled differently at the library."

"The library? You mean the monster temple's library?"

"No, the public library. You made fun of Auntie Moon".

"No I wasn't. Galigax and I were at Jaggy Kingdom territory. What exactly was "I" doing there and what did "I '' smell like?"

"You were waiting for Galigax, who was finding a book on how to find the pieces of Earth that went missing."

"A book like that wouldn't just show up in a public library; especially the one I think you're refering too.

"And you smelled like fish guts, peppermint, and….." Meteora turns to Mariposa and ask "What was that stuff your daddy uses again?"

"Aftershave."

That's right, aftershave.

Once Sirius heard that, he started to turn pale. Mariposa asked "What's wrong? Are you sick? I'll get my mom."

Sirius turned to Meteora and asked "Are you 100 percent positive about this, Meteora?"

"Yes."

Did he….or rather "I" do anything else?

"No. Auntie Moon and I left after that."

"Was there anyone else there?"

"No."

Do you smell anyone like here right now?

"No. What's this all about?"

"Is everything alright?" Angie said as she is walking out of the room with Mariposa and Globgor.

Before anyone could say anything else, Star had opened a gate in front of everybody and out of it came her and Marco.

Star, you're here. How did you get here so fast?

"New spell. I'll explain later. I have something to tell you all."

* * *

Inside the Excelsior, Hekapoo is tinkering with an engine while listening to some music when Reynaldo walks up to her.

"What is it, Reynaldo?" Hekapoo asked dismissively.

Reynaldo asked "Are you going to go with them?"

"Yep. I need to map the multiverse as much as I can; at the same time, I might be able to figure out what Harley did to the dimensions so I can restore them."

"But how can you do that without Omnitraxus; without brother?"

"I don't need him to figure this out. Besides, you really think he'd be willing to help us, or rather help me with this. Assuming that he and Rhombulus were saved or even revived by Harley, I bet they are on her side now."

"No, they would never do that."

"They would. If Snowlita is with them then chances are they're with her too. Best case scenario, she didn't get everyone and they were wiped out when Star destroyed the magic."

"How could you say that, dear sister? They're our brothers and sisters." Lekmet said as he was walking into the room.

""We stopped being that a long time ago, Lekmet."

"Aw, you don't really mean that, Hekapoo? I thought you'd at least acknowledge me as a sister." The voice is none other than Baby. She had the wardrobe that Destiny gave her.

"Baby." Hekapoo said coldly.

"Sister, you're alive." Reynaldo grabbed Baby and hugged her until she escaped his grasp.

She said "Don't touch me, Reynaldo."

Hekapoo said "I'm surprised that you're even alive."

Baby said "Let's just say I was in a place that protected me from "magic's destruction"."

Hekapoo asked "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to drop this off. It's for Star and her friends." Baby said, pointing at the wardrobe.

Lekmet asked "What is it?"

"Some travel garments for them; courtesy of Destiny."

"Destiny!?" Everyone except shouted, surprised to hear that name again.

Lekmet asked "Where is he, Baby? I would like to talk to him."

Baby said "He doesn't feel like talking to you, Lekmet. He won't do anything until all four gates have been opened; so far, you only have one gate. However, I don't think he wants to side with Harley either."

"I see."

"What about you; whose side are you on?" Hekapoo asked.

Like Glossaryck would say, I have no side. I was created to evaluate dimensions of their magical capabilities and futures for Mewmans along with evaluating the magical potential of the Butterfly family. I saw their magic practice the other day.

Lekmet said "What are their chances against Harley?"

All I'll say is this. They could match Harley if Star wasn't the one holding herself back. As things are now, Meteora is the most powerful of the four. Ironic, isn't; what you all saw as and made a threat may be the key to your salvation and is keeping you on par with Harley's power.

"So you've met with Harley?"

"I didn't have to. The dimension she created is proof enough of what kind of power she has. Although, there was something off about it; something I can't put my paws on just yet. Anyway, bye-bye." Baby turned into the black mist and left the ship.

* * *

In the throne room of Queen Harley, she is reading a book when Snowlita comes in and kneels before her.

"What's the status of your brothers and sisters?" Harley asked while looking at headshots of all Glossaryck's children. Hekapoo, Lekmet, Reynaldo, and Rhombulus have "X's" on their headshots. Omintraxus Prime has a checkmark on his headshot.

"Toxica, Lotus, and Nioctib have agreed to cooperate with your plans."

Harley put checkmarks on all three of them. She asked "What about Sniffer, Refelctor, and Baby?"

"Sniffer has declined our offer, saying that he doesn't believe in what we're doing and rather go down with what he already has; Reflector is in between but we're working on getting him to change his mind; Baby says she has no side and plans to remain neutral during this conflict."

Harley put an "X" on Sniffer and "?'s" on Reflector and Baby. "And Destiny?"

"We still can't locate him. Our best spies are looking but have found nothing; even with dimensions of the multiverse disappearing at your whim. I've tried all my tricks and nothing has worked."

"It was never going to be that easy to find him. He left during my rule of Mewni without saying a word to us and only Glossaryck talked to him last. Maybe I should have gotten the answer from him when he said his goodbye." Harley put a "?" on Destiny's headshot.

"I doubt that would work. Father was never big on giving direct answers or revealing secrets without a clue to them. Although, I wonder if this is all part of his big plan."

"Either way, we'll see how things play out."

"Are you going to send Mewni-Earth their next challenge yet?"

"No, not yet. Let them do their business in Qunatonia first. Once that's done then we'll make our move for the next challenge."

"Very well. I will head back to my dimension for the time being."

"Snowlita. Are you ok with my decisions regarding Omnitraxus Prime and Rhombulus?"

"I'm satisfied with what you did with Rhombulus; he's getting what he deserves. As for Omnitraxus, I don't like it. If anything, he should be locked up too given how much he's messed around with Mewni for all these years."

"As much as I find Omni's actions deplorable, we do need him to work with Nioctib for our funding and saving purposes. Once I'm sure that he's outlived his usefulness I'll punish him personally."

"Alright." Snowlita said before she opened a blue portal and left.

A voice said "How exactly are you going to punish him?". Then an anthropomorphic purple cat with red eyes and is wearing a black coak appeared before Harley.

"Lunatic. You're finally back."

"I was doing your bidding. I got the book from Earth and I supervised the test you gave Quantonia. Although, I still wish you'd let me go full madness on that place." Lunatic gave Harley a book titled "History of Echo Creek".

With a disapproving look on her face, Harley said "If I did that, you'd have destroyed all of Quantonia. Whether they make it to the end or not, I need that place intact while they're building that new device."

"By the way, when can I go after Galigax and Sirius again?"

"When I say so. Now that they're under the protection of Eclipsa and Globgor, we have to act carefully."

"But they're expendable."

"But Meteora is not. He'll be around her more often and you'll probably destroy her in your wake to get them. Until I deem it necessary, you'll leave them alone. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Queen Harley." Lunatic said before he disappeared.

"Destiny, what did Glossaryck ask you to do?" Harley said to herself while looking at a photo of her and Destiny.

* * *

In a dark mountain area filled with thunder, lightning, and rain, Destiny is watching as the rain pours down. As he turns his head, he notices a pink glow coming from a mountain far away and decides to check it out. When he arrived at the mountain, he entered a cave and followed the light. He arrived at the source of the light and on it is a door with a heart, clover, diamond, and spade.

"One door opened; three more to go. I wonder how long it will be before I have to fulfill your promise, father."

**A few things of note:**

**I do have actual images of Glossaryck's other children in my deviantart account; I go by the same name there. Warning you now, I'm no artist and these are rough interpretations of what I was talking about in the story.**

**Baby being one of Glossaryck's children is something I did. Wanted to give her something to do since we never saw her again or know what happened to her after the series finale either.**

**Consider this chapter the End of Act 1 of The Hidden Joker and Act 2 is next. Act 2 will also reveal what may seem "missing" here because of narrative purposes and how I want to address it. At the same time, I'm going to try and focus more on Star again since her development is really going to go on for quite some time and I want to get back to her character again. Although, I will also be focusing on Eclipsa too. Moon will have more time to shine since her development is not done yet and Meteora will have slow build up over time too.**

**Don't forget to comment-review.**


	23. Act 2 trailer

**This is a sneak preview of what's to come in act 2. Yes, it is just sentences of me describing stuff but I figured I'd give you a taste of what's to come since it might be awhile before I update again; partially due to wanting to make sure the chapters themselves are done right and giving me a few things to remember when making act 2 chapters. I suggest you use your own imaginations with the music going on here since this is a "trailer" but it won't have any dialogue in there until the very end. Personally, I imagined the Avatar the Last Airbender season 3 trailer and Legend of Korra season 4 trailer when making this.**

Star is holding out her wand to the side while someone wearing a tattered brown cloak is in front of her and pointing a silver and blue blaster.

Star, Marco, Tom, Janna, and Jackie overlook a futuristic city in amazement.

Tom is facing off against a blue imp-like demon, who is shooting ice blast at him while he is shooting fire. Janna is watching from the sideline

Starfan13 driving a goblin dog truck with Chloe and Roy sitting in the passenger seats.

Star and Marco are dancing together in a ballroom filled with creatures.

Meteora and Sirius are walking in a maze; Meteora has an angry look on her face and Sirius has a blank expression on his face.

Jackie is riding her dragon cycle with a cyclops and a two headed dog man chasing after her on dragon cycles

Sean sitting at a round table that is filled with portraits of all 13 members of the Magic High Commission; his clothes are all but torn, he has bags under his eyes, and he's gotten fatter.

Chloe has Starfan13 pinned to the wall with a serious look on her face.

Moon finds herself in a room filled with tapestries of women, supposedly queens; among these tapestries are Comet, Estrella, and Cancri.

Eclipsa is looking in a mirror. She looks in horror as she is now dressed like her mother, Solaria Butterfly.

Meteora, Mariposa, and a tall stranger with pink hair and wearing a dress are in front of Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

Hekapoo is in a landscape filled with snow and ice. She is holding out her scissors and looking at Snowlita with an angry look in her eye; Snowlita, holding a pink staff with a blue orb on it, is looking at Hekapoo with disappointment in her eyes.

Mina is chained to a wall with an angry look on her face.

Star is facing off against a giant version of Spider with a top hat but his eyes are blank.

Marco is standing on a sun mosaic tile while looking at a map.

While Harley is sitting on her throne, a muscular creature is standing in front of her with his arm gone but it eventually grows back.

**Star vs the forces of evil: The Hidden Joker Act 2**

"Are you Star Butterfly?"

"Yes."

"My name is Quasar Caterpillar, queen of Quantonia. You'll pay for what you did to my kingdom.


	24. Next Stop, Quantonia(Act 2)

Hekapoo is waiting on the Excelsior for everyone, Star and her friends, to arrive. The first person to arrive is Kelley, via grappling hook.

Hekapoo said "About time you showed up.".

Kelley explained "I wanted to get a few souvenirs before we left. Not all the stores were open so it took a little while longer but I was quick about it.".

"Here. Your scissors are now connected to my own network." Hekapoo said after giving Kelley her green and silver dimensional scissors to her.

"Thanks." Kelley notices Hekapoo rubbing her wrist. "Something wrong with your wrist?

"They've been itchy since I was uncuffed."

"You had handcuffs on?" Kelley asked with a perplexed look on her face since she never saw any on Hekapoo.

"Invisible ones that Galigax put on me as a means to keep track of me." Hekapoo said, looking at her wrist.

* * *

(Flashback-Yesterday)

Hekapoo is standing in front of Sirius, who is holding a green key in his hand. He put them near Hekapoo's wrist and invisible cuffs and chains appeared in front of them before immediately disappearing.

Sirius said "Galigax told me you won't be needing these while you're on this trip with Star. Personally, I still think you need this but the majority rules over the council vote. Then again, you do have a certified guard watching you in case you try anything; along with a few veteran soldiers who are going as security detail.".

"I didn't ask for your opinion, kid. So, how long is the cat going to be asleep?" Hekapoo said before looking at the stone Galigax.

"For as long as it takes. He wishes that he could see you off in person."

"Whatever. He only cares about me because I'm Glossaryck's daughter, nothing more."

"I can't confirm or deny that with what I know from Galigax. All I know is that you failed in your job as a member of the Magic High Commission and only decided to end it all because you suddenly decided not to care anymore rather than admit your mistakes."

"How old are you again? "

"6 and three-fourths old. I may not look like it but I do know a lot and what I say. I also know that you desperately want to defeat your twin sister and you hate what Lekmet asked Star to do."

"Not that it's any of your business, but none of my siblings, no matter where they are or how they feel, are going to help us. We're a broken family and we've been that way since the day we were created. I don't expect a kid like you to understand."

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Kelley said "At least you don't have any cuffs on you anymore.".

"Maybe."

"Hey Hekapoo, we're coming up?" Marco shouted from the bottom of the ship. Star used her wand to create an escalator for her, Marco, Jackie, Chloe, Tom, and Janna to board the ship.

"About time you guys showed up. I'm ready to get this show on the road already."

Star asked "What about the rest of the crew, Hekapoo?".

Hekapoo gave Star a clipboard with the names of all the people on board as crew members and all the positions they're in."They're all here. I checked. I gave them all rooms and put them in the stations that you assigned them. I take it that none of these stations are random."

Star said "No. They're all professionals for each of the positions that they're assigned too; the council approved all of them.".

"I need you three to follow me." Hekapoo said, pointing to Jackie, Chloe, and Marco.

Tom asked "Hekapoo, where are we staying?".

Hekapoo created a clone of herself for "Follow this clone. She'll take you to the living quarters I reserved for all of you."

"Cool."

"By the way, Star, Amanda is waiting on the bridge along with some guy in a uniform."

"Alright." Star said before she left for the bridge.

Kelley asked "Hey Star, where's Ponyhead; is she not coming with us?"

Star explained "No. She's too depressed to come along with us. I tried convincing her but she's too caught up in her own Ponyhead world and I didn't want to deal with it."

Janna, Tom, and Kelley followed the Hekapoo clone to the living quarters of the ship; Star went to the bridge on her own since it is close by; Marco, Jackie, and Chloe followed the real Hekapoo to the Dragon Cycle Engine Room.

As they are heading to the dragon cycle engine room, Hekapoo turns to Chloe. She says "I'm surprised your team wasn't on the roster for this."

They're staying behind to keep my folks company, entertain other displaced and worried people that were brought here, and help out anywhere they can. Barbara wanted to come with us but since she's third in command she knew that she had to stay behind. However, she wanted us to ask you something real quick before we left.

* * *

(Flashback-2 days ago)

At Jackie's house, she and Chloe are getting their things ready in advance for their trip with Star and the others.

"Jackie, your mom says that lunch is ready." Blanket Barbara, one of Jackie and Chloe's teammates who has a blanket covering her entire body, coming into the room

"Thanks Barbara." Jackie said to Barbara after closing one of her bags.

"So, are you guys really going to be traveling to other dimensions?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Our dragon cycle is going to be powering the ship that we're using to travel and map the multiverse and Hekapoo said that having us there would help our dragon cycles be more motivated when powering the ship."

"Plus, I would feel much better at knowing for certain if there is a way to find the pieces of Earth that have my family members; especially everyone else's friends and family." Chloe said looking at a photo filled with people, presumably her family.

Barbara asked "How long are you two going to be gone?"

Jackie said "Ideally, a few days to three weeks. Hekapoo said that's all she'll need to map out the multiverse and Star wants to meet this Indexia person at this one dimension."

"Speaking of Hekapoo, did she accept our offer to try out for our sports team?"

Chloe said "I don't think she wants to join our team; although, I did make the offer to her.".

Barbara said "But I thought you two bonded over your shared feelings of sibling rivalry, Chloe?".

"It's going to take time for her to open up again. You want her to join our team that badly, don't you?" Jackie said, sensing an eager aura from her.

Barbara said "As third in command, I move that she joins our team. If what I've read from the Mewni 101 is true about her, besides the bad stuff, she could be useful for our stunts and give us some insight on sports and routines that we're not familiar with.".

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Hekapoo said "Nothing personal but I have no intention of joining your team. However, since we're going to Quantonia, we can pick up something there that might be of interest to her and you two.".

They finally arrived in the engine room where all the dragon cycles are running around in wheels and treadmills alike; each of them powering a different part of the ship. However, Nachos, Sky Heart, Ocean Flow, Jackie and Chloe's dragon cycle, and two other dragon cycles are powering the main engine of the ship.

Jackie asked "How long have they been running?"

"Since last night. I fed them that special dragon cycle food you told me about and they've been going at it ever since. Not gonna lie, I'm surprised you were able to feed all these dragon cycles with this without having to rely on what they normally eat.

Marco said "Well, Earth already has plenty of meat and vegetables but the kicker is Earth's peanut butter and chocolate mixed with certain ingredients."

Hekapoo asked "How did you come up with that?

Marco said "I didn't, Mariposa did. She came up with the idea based on a paste she saw in a dream."

"She got something from Neverzone, didn't she?"

Much to his surprise, Marco asked "How did you know that?". He never told anyone that Metreora and Mariposa went to the Neverzone; only he and Star knew about that.

"Please, you think I can't tell when someone has been in my dimension. She and Meteora have a special scent on them that tells me that they've been there."

* * *

(Flashback-2 days ago)

Marco is sharpening his sword and getting his armor ready for his trip with Star and the others when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in."

The person who was knocking on the door was Mariposa. Once inside, she asks her big brother "Am I getting you at a bad time, Big brother?"

"Of course not, Mariposa. I've always got time for my little sister." Marco picks up Mariposa and gives her a hug.

"Since you and Star are going away again, are Nachos and Sky Heart going to go with you this time?"

"I'm afraid so. They're going to power the ship; also, Star and I might need them out there, depending on where we go after we visit Quantonia."

"Are they going to have their favorite treats with them? You know Meteora and I have been feeding them since you went to college with our combined recipe of chocolate and peanut butter that we got from our shared dream."

Marco said to Mariposa "I know.". He thought to himself "I still don't know what those Old Women from the mountain taught her and Meteora but we're lucky that peanut butter and chocolate combined with meat and vegetables makes up the dragon cycle food we needed to feed all the cycles that were brought here.".

Mariposa asked "Big Brother, when this is all over, will you take me and Meteora to see another dimension? We really want to find a place to start our adventures when we grow up; just like the adventures we have in our dreams.".

"Sure. We'll find a dimension just for the two of you." Marco said, giving his sister another hug.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

The Hekapoo clone brought Tom and Janna to the living quarters of the ship; afterwards it disappeared. They found that their rooms are labeled and went inside of them. Once inside, they noticed how their rooms not only had queen sized beds but also medium sized closets and bathrooms with a toilet, shower, and bathtub. As Tom is unpacking, he gets a text from his father.

Dad(Dave Lucitor)- Did you give Janna the necklace?

Tom- Yes but she's still treating it as part of her rules on jewelry.

(Flashback-An hour later)

At Janna's apartment, she is getting the rest of her things ready while texting her mom that she's leaving. Then she hears a knock on her door and decides to go answer it; it's Tom, carrying his stuff.

Janna asked "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up at the ship."/

Tom said "I know. I just thought we could go together before that."

"Really. What's the other reason? I know you better than that, Tom. Not only do you know that I don't like surprise visits, unless I'm the one doing the surprises, but I also know you to meet up at my place unannounced because you have something important to tell me that just can't wait and something you wouldn't want anyone else to see. " Janna said as she puts the last of her things in her bag and turned toward Tom.

"You're right. I wanted to give you something before we left. I'm not asking you to wear it all the time or take it as a sign of our relationship but something like a weapon to hold, combined with a bad luck charm." Tom took a necklace with a silver demon head on it and Janna's name engraved on it from his jacket pocket.

Janna asked "What is it?".

"It's a Lucitor family heirloom. It's supposed to absorb bad luck that comes toward you, so long as your name is engraved on it.."

"And keep it away?" Janna said, wondering about the charm itself.

"No, it absorbs all the bad luck in the area, including anything you have, and brings it on their enemies. My mom thought you should have it since you like Underworld culture and curses.

"Does she remember my policy on jewelry as gifts of any kind; even cool jewelry like this one?"

"She remembers but she…..no, we were hoping you would make an exception to the rule this one time."

"Does this have something to do with that demon family box and that hate wand you took from Saturn? Is this demon family that bad?" Janna asked remembering Tom's angry look involving the box Hekapoo dug up and the wand he took from Saturn when they came to help Star and Marco.

Tom explained "They are. Janna, they have done terrible things to my family and anyone who is close to them. If they really are working with Harley then they're going to come after me and they'll come after you first since I'm sure they know, or will find out, that you and I are a couple. And I know you can take care of yourself and all but I'm just scared about what they could do to someone who is close to me."

"Assuming this works at some point, any chance I can use this on my landlord when we get back?." Janna said with a mischievous look on her face

"Sure." Tom said, nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll take it." Janna said before putting on the necklace. However, she decided to give Tom a kiss on the cheek too.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Dad- We know but it's better safe than sorry and it would make your mother feel better that Janna has some protection against the Hadenzia family.

Tom- I know. I'll keep you two posted if I learn anything. Love you.

When Star arrived on the bridge, she saw Amanda, Carol, and a man dressed in a US military uniform; along with other crew men who are managing the controls at the front.. However, before she could say anything to them, Starfan13 grabbed Star from out of nowhere and hugged her tightly.

Amanda said "Star, you're here. We've been waiting for you.:

"Hello Star Butterfly. I'm Captain Bright Kirkland." The captain said as he saluted Star.

"I didn't know we were getting a military escort."

Captain Bright said "I'm ex-military. Rest assured that any and all military personnel that you'll see have been assigned to act as security for the ship only.

Then Starfan13 ran into the room. She said to Amanda "Your room is all set up now, Ms. Grainger; just as you specified." before she hugged Star tightly.

"Starfan13, what are you doing here?"

Starfan13 explained "I'm here to document your new adventures, personally. I've been gathering notes around my house these past few days off my flash drive. All of my visible notes weren't with me when I was brought back to Echo Creek.".

Amanda explained "She's also acting as my secondary assistant. I figured I should be around for any potential negotiations with other dimensions and getting in contact with any of my people from Earth if we run into them.".

"Aren't you happy to see me, Star?" Starfan13 said as she hugged Star tightly.

* * *

(Flashback-3 days ago)

While River is resting, Star and Moon are looking at him while he's asleep.

"Are you sure that you're going to be ok taking care of dad while I'm away?" Star asked as she was looking at her father, who is fast asleep.

Moon said "I'll be fine. It's going to take time before he really remembers who he is and who we are."

"We're going to make a stop in Kelley's world after we're done in Quantonia; see if they have anything that might help dad get his memories back a lot sooner."

"It's fine if they don't have anything. I'm fine with helping your father get his memories back. And if anything, this will give us the chance to reconnect our relationship all over again. But what about you, Star? How do you feel about going on this trip to find Indexia?"

Star explained "I'm not sure. Galigax said that she might help us but given that she looks like Glossaryck and we don't know much about her or the message he left him either since it was cryptic. However, if we can't find her there at the very least we can see if they know anything about all the pieces of Earth that were taken away by Harley. Not to mention their dimension might have a way for us to stop her too. I just hope I can find the answers quickly enough so we can end this."

"Star, you make it sound like you're going to do all of this by yourself. Aren't your friends coming along with you?" Moon said as she placed her hand on Star's hand.

"Normally, I would be thrilled to be having them come along on an adventure with me; almost like it was five years ago. However, none of this feels like it was five years ago and I almost don't want to ask them to come along with me."

"But would you really be happy doing this all by yourself? You don't have to go through this by yourself, Star. Haven't your friends helped you through thick and thin; both before and after Mewni merged with Earth?"

"They have and I want them to come along but I don't want to involve them in something that involves our family, especially when it's something about our family that I don't know about."

"Even so, wouldn't it be better for you to have them by your side in these difficult times?"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Yeah. The more of my friends here the merrier. I'm glad you could come along, Starfan13." Star said as Starfan13 gave her an even bigger hug.

Amanda said "I think we can set sail, Captain.."

"Fire up the engines. Set Sail! Helmsman at the ready."

"Don't yell; it's annoying." Hekapoo said as she pushed the human helmsman from his position.

The human said "Hey, I'm the helmsman."

Hekapoo said "No you're the backup helmsman. Despite this looking like a regular ship, I'm the only one who can actually steer this thing.

With everyone finally on board the Excelsior ready to go, the crewmen who were in charge of starting the ship started pressing all the right buttons to start the engines/dragon cycles to start the Excelsior, causing it to fly higher in the air; Hekapoo took the helm and steered it. Once it reached the troposphere, she pressed another button that opened a huge red portal in front of them and the entire ship went inside of it. As this was going on, everyone on the surface was watching as the ship was going into the portal; especially all of Star and Marco's friends who were not going with them and family.

Once the ship reached outside the multiverse, all anyone could see were stars, rocks, and a few suns.

"It's beautiful out there. It's almost like looking at space." Amanda said as she looked in amazement.

Star said "It really is. I'm going to head to my room to unpack."

Hekapoo said "By the way Star, there's a wardrobe in your room; courtesy of Baby.

"Baby!? She was here." Star said, surprised to hear Baby's name.

"Three days ago. She wasn't here long. Don't expect her to help us."

"Ok. Did she at least say what the wardrobe is for, other than clothes I guess?

"Nope. All she did was deliver it and left. You might want to go check it out before we arrive in Quantonia?"

"How long before we reach it? "

"Two hours."

Star and Starfan13, who decided to follow Star and knew where the living quarters are located., headed to the living quarters to see about this wardrobe left for her by Baby. When they arrived, everyone else was in their rooms, getting their stuff unpacked as well. Star noticed her room is in between Jackie and Marco's room; Jackie is on the left and Marco is on the right.

Starfan13 said with a big smile on her face "My room is in front of yours.".

Star said "Yeah, I can see that. Can you let me go now?"

"Ok." Starfan13 let go and went into her room.

Star went into her room and noticed the wardrobe that Hekapoo is talking about. She walked toward the wardrobe, placed her hand on it, opened up the wardrobe, and a bright light covered the entire room. At the same time, seven orbs came out of the wardrobe and went into the rooms of Marco, Janna, Starfan13 Jackie, Chloe, Tom, and Kelly.

"What was that about?" Star not only noticed Starfan13 in her room but also noticed her wearing an exact copy of the outfit that she wore when she first arrived on Earth. She asked "Starfan13, did you steal some of my old clothes."

"No. But I can't believe I'm wearing the very first outfit you wore when you first came to Earth." Starfan13 said with a giddy look on her face.

Star hears someone knocking on her door and says "Come in". It turns out to be Marco but he's not alone; the others are with him.

Hey says"Star! There was a bright light that…..why is Starfan13 wearing your old dress that you wore when I first met you? And why do you have on battle armor?

"I don't know what you're….." Star looks in a mirror and sees what Marco is talking about; she also notices that everyone is wearing something different than what they were wearing before.

Star is wearing a sea green battle armor; this is made up of short sleeve metal top with a pink heart on it and short angel wings on the back, red belt with a narwhal on at the center, sea green knee plated skirt with pink heart edges on the bottom, sea green gauntlets, and a pink headband on her head.

Marco is wearing a yellow shirt with a red sun on it, a red and silver hoodie jacket, a silver shoulder armor on his right shoulder, black jeans, red metal knight gauntlets and brown shoes. He's also holding a long sword version of his dimensional scissors on his right side.

Jackie has a light blue and silver fish scale like body suit that covers her entire body up to her neck, silver breastplate with a golden shell on it, sharp silver shoulder plates. She's also holding a silver trident in her right hand.

Chloe is wearing a dark green trench boat, white dress shirt with short green poncho with silver stitching, blue jeans, brown boots with wings on the end, green gloves and yellow goggles She's also holding a silver shield with three green(emerald) orbs on it.

Tom is wearing a black and red gi with a yellow eye on the right of it with two samurai style swords on his back and red and black pointy shoes.

Janna is wearing a dark purple witches hat with a black butterfly in the middle of the hat and silver stitches, a black cloak with a pink border on it, a skull necklace choker, dark green shirt, black skirt, and pink high heel boots. Janna is holding a wooden rod with a pink orb on it too.

Kelly is wearing a pink and gold breastplate, gold cape with a pink border around it, gold armor pants, and gold metal shoes with a silver lacing on it.

Lastly, Starfan13 is wearing an old outfit that Star used to wear five years ago: A sea green short dress with a light pink octopus on the front, a white collar, and white lace on the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt, magenta and orange striped leggings, purple boots with a rhino design, and a small star bag with a face.

"What is this thing and why did it give us new clothes?" Jackie asked, looking at her new outfit and the wardrobe in Star's room.

Star said "I don't know. Hekapoo said that Baby left it to me. I didn't know it would give us new clothes."

"I'm not complaining, just curious. Besides, I like this outfit; it reminds me of my favorite superheroine."

Tom explained "It's a fashion cabinet. It's supposed to store all forms of clothing from across dimensions; it can fit up to 400 types of clothes sets in it. My mom has two of them.".

Marco said "I think I remember seeing a few of these in the Neverzone too.".

Kelly said with stars in her eyes "I can't believe it had some golden armor in there; save me from having to buy one at the guild."

Janna noticed initials on the side of the wardrobe. She said "Property of H.A.B.? Any idea who that is, Star?".

Star said "No clue.".

"There's a note." Chloe said, noticing the note on the ground.

_To my dearest granddaughter,_

_By the time you read this I will already be dead. I leave this fashion cabinet to you as a token of my love as a grandmother. It holds all sorts of adventurer outfits and dresses for parties and other social gatherings; I prefer the latter the most. There are also 50 outfits that I had made by a blind seamstress who can predict the future based on the garments that she makes. _

_Love, Granny Hespey._

_PS: Don't make the same mistakes I did in my youth when it comes to love. In some way or another it'll come back to bite you._

"That's it.?" Star asked, hoping to hear more.

Chloe asked "I'm afraid so."

Janna said "I wonder how many more outfits are in there."

Then Carol, Amanda's assistant, appeared before them. She said "Excuse me. I understand that you're all doing a fashion show but Hekapoo asked me to get you. She said that we've arrived.".

"What? I thought it would take us two hours." Star said with a confused look on her face.

(Everyone arrived at the bridge)

"Normally it would. However, the entrance portal to Quantonia was closer than I expected.

Marco asked "How did that happen?".

Hekapoo said "Probably because most of the dimensions that were in "front" of the path to Quantonia are gone. I assume Harley managed to get rid of those dimensions because they lost her game or something."

Tom said "Either way, we're here now. We might as well head down there."

"Hey, what's that?" Chloe noticed a green figure out in the open; he almost looked like a hologram of sorts.

The green holographic-digital man flew into the bridge and scanned the entire room with his eyes. He said "State your purpose."

Star said "Hi. I'm Star Butterfly. We're from Earthni, a fusion of Mewni and Earth, and we're looking for Indexia."

"Identity confirmed. Star Butterfly. Capture Alive for Queen Quasar Caterpillar. "


	25. HJE: Souls

(4 years and 3 months after Cleaved)

In a play room filled with fifteen demon babies, Meteora and Basil are stacking blocks together with two other demon babies. As this is going on, Wrathmelior is watching them in another room with a serious look on her face; Dave, Eclipsa, Globgor, and Belladonatrix are there with her.

"Does she always make that face when looking at the babies?" Globgor asked Belladonatrix and Dave.

Belladonatrix said "When it comes to soul evaluation and spirit count of demon children, my sister has always been focused like this. However, she is internally enjoying the sight of all the babies playing with each other."

Dave said "This almost reminds me of the time she gave Tom his evaluation; the only difference is she's looking for something specific."

Eclipsa asked "Do you think she'll find what we're looking for?"

"My sister is the best soul evaluator and spirit counter in all of the Underworld. If anyone can find any traces of Miss Heinous in your daughter it's her." Belladonatrix said as she looked up at Wrathmelior.

"Even with magic destroyed?"

"Since we never really relied on magic like Mewmans did it won't affect our natural abilities in the slightest. Only thing we can't do is resurrect the dead for pranks anymore and travel to other dimensions."

"Did she add the "you know what" into the mix?"

Dave said "We did but Wrathmelior insisted on adding a few others into the mix; didn't want to contaminate the normal procedure with only dolls of one person."

As Meteora is going through the doll chest with other demon babies, she comes across a doll that looks like Star. She gives it a hug but notices a demon girl holding dolls similar to her parents. She runs toward the demon girl and offers the Star doll in exchange for the Globgor and Eclipsa doll. Surprisingly, the demon girl accepted the trade and took the Star doll. She bumped into Basil, who was playing with a train, and decided to play with him. She put the dolls on the train and the two decided to gather passengers for the train. However, Meteora came across a doll that looked exactly like Marco and her eyes filled with anger. She immediately bit off the head of the doll and spit it out on the ground. Some of the other demon babies took a look at this action and they all started biting off the heads of some of the other dolls. Wrathmelior watched this action closely as she could to find anything

An hour later, Basil and Meteora were asleep in their mother's arms in the family room of Lucitor castle. Wrathmelior starts talking in trills and growling to explain what she found in Basil and Meteora; Dave translated for Globgor and Eclipsa's benefit.

Dave said to Belladonatrix as Wrathmelior is trilling "Basil has a surprising spirit count of 50; normally the spirit count of a baby his age would be 30 but having 20 more isn't a bad thing. There's a chance his personality soul will develop into a shy kind of demon but has inner strength that will make him strong and charismatic if neutered properly."

"Just like Walter." Belladonatrix said, stroking her son's hair.

In Meteora's case, she only has one soul, so her spirit count is one; that's normal for a non-demon to have one soul. However, given that she lived for over 300 years, her soul is slightly more "aged" for some her "age". That being said, her personality soul is developing into something very kind and protective but also rough and easy to anger when it comes to hurting those she loves.

"Just like her father." Eclipsa said looking at Globgor

"And her mother." Globgor said before giving a kiss on Eclipsa's forehead.

Now, getting to what you two are looking for in regard to traces of Miss Heinous. She(Wrathmelior) hasn't found any trace of Miss Henious's soul inside of Meteora.

"So, she's dead?" Eclipsa said.

"We wouldn't say that." Dave said before turning to Belladonatrix. He said to her "You're better at explaining this more than anyone.".

Belladonatrix explained "When someone dies, really dies, their souls are broken apart to the point that they can't be put back together by any means. It would be impossible to find all the pieces of that soul. Even when we bring someone back from the dead, we can't bring everything back; pieces of their souls will go missing, memories might not be all there, their flesh comes out rotting. Near death, the soul will start to break apart but they can come back if they manage to survive death itself.

Eclipsa said "I think I heard something about that when I was a kid.".

"But what does this have to do with Meteora?" Globgor asked.

Belladonatrix said "Meteora's soul was partly reincarnated. We say partly because soul reincarnation involves getting a new body and some of your memories in that new body; plus your soul tends to go to another dimension instead of being in the same dimension. We know your Black Velvet Inferno spell was intended to turn Meteora back into a baby and could have killed her if not careful but there appear to be no lasting effects but at the same time there might be effects that we don't know about yet; even those dolls that she tore up that looked like Marco showed no signs of her. If anything related to Miss Heinous is going to appear it's not gonna happen anytime soon. At the very least, you would need a stronger catalyst other than Marco would do anything."

"Alright." Eclipsa said while Globgor nodded in agreement

Dave asked them "If you don't mind me asking, what will you do if she starts to remember her life as Miss Heinous?"

Globgor said "Simple, we'll tell her the truth. We'll help her realize the circumstances that she was in and that life she lived does not define the person that she can be."

Eclipsa said "It's all we can do."

Wrathmelior trilled in agreement at what Eclipsa and Globgor were thinking in regard to Meteora. Unbeknownst to them, Relicor is watching them from a far and he's staring at Meteora with an angry look on his face. He left the area discreetly and went to his study. He pulled out a book that opened a secret compartment and grabbed another book titled "Celena's Cosmic Secrets". He opened the book to a page that had (Baby) Meteora in front but Miss Heinous in a ghostly form behind her.

**Like my short explaining the rules of time travel, this one was meant to deal with the rules of death and how I'll apply them in the story. I know there is a spell in the book of spells that talks about it's something we know Tom and other demons can do. I added this rule as a means to not use resurrection of the dead as a final usage for facing the enemy along with an introduction to a certain plot point that I can't say because of spoilers. This also gives me a chance to update the story too.**


	26. Queen Quasar Part 1

In a light blue, polished marble castle, a dark skinned young lady with light brown eyes, and purple check marks in the shape of saturn and wearing a light blue dress with white stars all over it, a golden sash with the words "Quasar" on it, and a silver tiara with the saturn symbol on it is sitting on her throne. She is then approached by a silver, female android with synthetic platinum blond hair and wearing a pink leather jacket with a silver badge on it, green shirt, a black skirt. The android kneels in front of the lady.

She says "Your majesty."

"Rise, Skackie. When we're alone, you, Hannah, Shmarmo, Erwin, and Kyle can call me Quasar."

"I know but this is a serious matter; something you might not like." Skackie held out her hand and showed Quasar a holographic projection of Star.

Quasar got up from her throne and asked "Is that her?".

"Yes. She i.d'd herself as Star Butterfly."

"Do you have her in custody?"

"I'm afraid not. It's best you see what happened yourself."

Skackie pulled up another holographic projection of the security hologram on the Excelsior bridge. It had just placed Star in a digital bubble. Marco and Tom attempted to attack the hologram with their swords; Tom also used a few fireballs on the hologram too. As a result, three more holograms broke apart from the first hologram and placed Tom and Marco in holographic bubbles too, along with Janna and Jackie. Before anyone could do anything else, a huge swarm of red holograms came out of the portal and surrounded the Excelsior with red beams that caused everyone else not in the green bubbles to freeze completely. As Star, Marco, Tom, Jackie, and Janna are being taken away by the green holograms into Quantonia, Star takes out her wand and cast a spell inside of the hologram that caused it to explode and aimed her wand at the holograms holding the others.

"The camera feed cuts off on them after that; my red holograms couldn't do anything because they were busy with holding their dimensional ship. She must have noticed the mini orbs that make up my holographic forces. I apologize for my failure in this matter."

Quasar picks her friend up and starts to walk away from her throne; Skackie followed her. Quasar said "No need to apologize, my friend. We've been told that Star Butterfly is a powerful person, especially when you take into account that she destroyed the well of magic that we originally relied on. Not to mention that there is a five year time gap that we don't know about in relation to her. Contact Shmarmo and his flight guards to search for her; focus on detaining her alone."

Skackie asked "What about her accomplices?".

"Detain them too but take them back to their ship. I don't care about getting them. I just want Star Butterfly."

"As you wish. One other thing. She was looking for Indexia too."

"I'll keep that in mind." As soon as Skackie left the room, Quasar pulled out her wrist with a watch on it, pressed it, and a lady cyclops appeared on it. She said to the cyclops "Hannah, get my ravager armor ready."

"You got it." Hanah said before she hung up.

Quasar pulled up an image on her watch that showed her and Indexia smiling together "Star Butterfly, what do you want with Indexia?"

* * *

(Somewhere in Quantonia)

Star, Marco, Tom, Janna, and Jackie found themselves in a field of grain after escaping from the hologram police and crashing on the ground afterwards. Lucky for them, Star had created a bubble that broke their fall.

Star asked "Is everyone alright?".

Marco said "I think so."; everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as Star turned off the bubble, Marco, Jackie, and Janna fell to the ground and were having difficulty breathing.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"Can't really breathe." Marco said as he, Jackie, and Janna are suffocating.

Star pulled out her wand, pointed it at the three of them, and shouted "Oxygen Bubble Helmets!". All three were given space like helmets filled with the oxygen they needed to breathe. "Can you guys breathe now?"

"Yeah."

Jakie said "I didn't realize you guys had to wear helmets when traveling."

Marco said "Normally we don't. This dimension must have a different level of oxygen here than Earth or Mewni that humans can't handle."

Janna asked "But how come you guys aren't affected by this dimension's oxygen level?"

Tom said as he is helping Janna up"Demon lungs are universal; they can adapt to any oxygen levels in any dimension.".

Star said "I guess Mewman lungs are capable of handling the oxygen levels way, we better figure out where we are and contact Hekapoo and the others."

"Guys, my phone isn't working." Jackie said as she showed her phone off to be staticy.

"Neither is my compact." Tom said, pulling out his compact and showing static too.

Janna said as she was looking up at the sky "Maybe it's this place."

Marco said "Either those holograms implanted a virus or they're blocking our transmissions to the ship. We could just float back up there, sneak onto the ship, and save everyone from those holograms.".

Star said "I was lucky to notice those orbs in the holograms in the first place. I doubt those red ones we saw are the same. We need to learn more about them and this dimension first before we can think of saving anyone. Assuming they were just after me, we're safest down here; plus, Hekapoo is with them and is probably figuring out a way to keep everyone safe.

Marco said "I guess. So, should we start with figuring out where we are in this dimension and learn what we can."

"Yep. Now, which way should we go?

Janna said pointing at a bright light not too far from them on the right "How about this way? There is a city over here.".

The five of them looked over the hill and saw a futuristic city filled with tall buildings made of glass, flying cars, people on jetpacks and hoverboards, tubes that acted as a form of transportation, and a few teleporter pads. In the city, all sorts of humanoids and non humanoids are walking in the streets; some wearing "futuristic" clothes, some regular clothes, etc.

Jackie said as she looked in amazement "Wow, this place looks cool. It's just like that stuff you see in movies and books about what the future is supposed to look like."

"It all looks nice everyone but we need to stay focused. Let's just find this dimension's library, figure out what we can do to save the ship and maybe figure out where Indexia is." Star said before she tried to head down there and Tom stopped her.

"I think that's going to be a problem. Look." Tom said, holding binoculars in hand. He gave them to Star and showed him what he was talking about. There are television sets flying in the air with all five of their faces, each labeled "Wanted: Only Alive".

"Great, we're already fugitives. We'll need disguises; something that'll get us down there without being noticed."

Jackie used the binoculars and noticed that a lot of people were wearing cloaks and masks with different symbols on them."How about you make us some cloaks and masks like theirs? I see plenty of them in the streets so I don't think we'll be noticed; the only difference is the markings on their mask.

Marco said "Good thinking, Jackie.".

Star used her wand to create cloaks exactly like the ones she saw but gave each of the mask different symbols on the top of their heads; Star's mask has a meteor, Marco's mask a sun, Jackie's mask a fish, Tom's mask a skull on fire, and Janna's mask a black cat.

The five of them headed toward the city. As they were walking down the streets, Jackie started to pay special attention to all the hoverboards and their riders.

"I gotta get me one of those hoverboards before we leave."

A floating t.v. appeared before her and said "You can buy hoverboards at Jadax's Hoverboard Store for 1300 credits. There's a 30 percent off sale if you buy a Gear 6 style hoverboard right now.".

Jackie asked "1000 credits? Do you accept other forms of currency?".

"Here is a list of other currencies that are acceptable and what they translate into for 1300 credits." The t.v. printed the list for Jackie and she started to look at it.

Jackie said "It cost that much in Earth dollars. I'd have to sell my own leg just to get one. Do you have anything cheaper?"

Marco said "Jackie, we gotta go; can't this wait."

"We have a Gear 2 hoverboard-Princess Turdina Style." The t.v. showed them an image of a pink hoverboard that had Marco(Princess Turdina) in her signature dress, winking and pointing her fingers like a gun.

"Marco, is that you? You look good in a dress."

"Yeah but I never signed on for any hoverboard merchandising and I certainly didn't make a pose like that."

"Focus, guys. We can figure it out later after we find the library." Star said after she pushed the two of them away from the t.v. and back with the others.

"Found it. It's called the Tera Butter Library for Machines and Holograms; might have what we're looking for." Janna said as she pointed at the library in front of them.

Then an air horn started blowing around the city "Attention! Attention! A rogue animal spirit is on the loose in Cyclops Kingdom. All available exorcists and pet workers, student level and above, report to the nearest hoverbus."

A guy with a cat mask pointed to Janna and Tom shouted "Hey, you two. Get on already.".

Tom said "Right. Just give us a minute. We have to give our project details to our group.

I don't know anything about animals like that or whatever they have planned for us." He told Star, Marco and Jackie "We'll just play along for the time being. If it's what I think it is, we'll be done in thirty minutes; plus, we might learn something that could help us.

Star said "Alright. Meet back here when you guys are done."

Janna said "You got it, Star."

Tom and Janna went to the hoverbus while Star, Marco, and Jackie went into the library. Once inside, they are greeted by a holographic orb.

"Welcome to the Tera Butter Library for Machines and Holograms. Do you have a library card?"

No. We're new students and we weren't given one."

"I see. Beginning Library Tutorial and Intelligence scan."

_The Tera Butter Library of Machines and Holograms was created in honor of Tera Butter. A princess from an unknown dimension. She brought her unknown knowledge and skills to Quantonia during the Great Quantonia Civil between members of the Caterpillar Family. Tera Butter gave the True Caterpillar family holographic technology made from the power of alchemy liquid that came from her body and machines that she created to fight against the Insurgent members of the Caterpillar Family. Her knowledge was far beyond the people of Quantonia at the time and was used to stop the Insurgents from ruining the greatness of Quantonia with their corrupt ideals. Tera Butter was given this library as a token of thanks to her contribution to the war. She said that anyone can come here to learn about Holograms and Machines so long as they are interested in making a difference in the world with such knowledge. However, the knowledge that comes from this library must never be shared with the people of her dimension unless they are accompanied by The Clover. The library is split into three sections; right section for holograms, left section for machines, and the middle section for Quantonia History. Based on your intelligence scan results will determine what level of books and computer access you are qualified to use._

Jackie asked "Why would you need an intelligence scan just to read some books?

The orb explained "Your intelligence scan and library cards are complete. Just right down your name and occupation to complete the card." The orb printed out three cards for them and gave them to all three.

Marco said "I'm a level four intelligence.".

Jackie said "Same goes for me.".

"I'm…..level two intelligence."Star said with a surprised-disappointed look on her face.

"Hey, is this some kind of joke?" Marco shouted at the orb.

Jackie said "Yeah, she's just as smart as us."

No mistakes were made. On average, a mewman refugee/mewman-quantonoid born has the intelligence level of zero; two is a miracle in and of itself. You should be proud that your not as stupid as the average mewman refugee/mewman-quantonoid." Before the orb could say anything else, Jackie found the off button on the orb and pressed it..

She said "It talked too much.".

Marco placed his hand on Star in an attempt to comfort Star "Star.".

"Let's just find the books we can on holograms so we can save everyone on the Excelsior." Star said as she is heading to Section 2 before Marco could even comfort her.

"I'm going…." Marco said before Jackie interrupted him.

"I know. Do your thing, Diaz. I'll handle section 4 and meet up with you two later."

"Thanks." Marco said before he followed Star.

While Jackie headed for section 4, she didn't notice that someone with pale skin, green hair, orange horn, and tentacles on her back was watching her with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

The hoverbus that Tom and Janna are on arrived at Cyclops Kingdom. The kingdom is filled with homes made of rocks and diamonds along with a castle made entirely of diamonds with a gigantic tower made entirely of gold. However, a swarm of ghost cats ran in front of them and all the exorcists and pet workers.

The head exorcist shouted "All experienced exorcists and pet workers, move out and start getting rid of these ghost cats and save civilians. The rest of you, report to the town hall to help all the wounded." Tom and Janna slipped away as the group of exorcists and pet workers were going their own ways.

"So, how exactly are you going to exorcise all of these cats?" Janna asked as she was watching the cat ghost run around.

"I'm not. I don't know who's in charge but they must really be stupid if they think taking out these soul shards is going to solve anything."

"Soul shards? "

Tom explained "They're an item that can be used to hold souls that are split after anyone dies; cause once you die your soul gets broken into pieces. In this case, this soul was somehow broken into so many pieces that they were placed into soul shards, rather than just going to some other place.".

"I had my soul split." Janna said, remembering when she had her soul split five years ago by the severing stone.

"It's not the same. These souls are lost and can't be put back together. Your soul, despite it being split in two, can be put back together since you're alive. "

"Oh yeah. So, how exactly are you going to take care of all of this?"

"Simple. These souls have been recently torn apart, so I can easily track down the source and get rid of it, thus making these torn souls disappear.

"Got it."

As Janna and Tom are walking toward the source of the problem, they look around at the stone houses; some varying in size and shape and they are a stark contrast to the city that they were just in. At the same time, Janna noticed all the ghost cats passing by them. When she gazes upon a cat with four eyes and a headband on its head, she starts to have a flashback of Quirky Guy blowing up from his Solarian Warrior wound. Tom notices that Janna spaced out and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"You ok?" Tom asked after placing his hand on Janna's shoulder with his cloak and mask off.

"Yeah, lets keep going."

"Thinking about Quirky guy again?"

Janna took off her mask and cloak and said "Yeah. Whenever I see something with four eyes and a headband, which is surprisingly often these past five years, I think about him. I know you say that you don't know what happens to every piece of the soul once someone dies but how often do you see those souls if they just happen to be in a certain place."

Tom explained "Demons have found a way to ignore them since seeing them all the time can be difficult, especially when it comes to another demon. However, it's usually agreed upon that all souls eventually reach a lasting peace in the end. Some will linger but eventually they'll pass on. There's also…..". Before he could finish, his eyes turned red for some reason and his tail pointed up high.

"Typical Lucitor. Always so sentimental about the souls that pass on and eventually get their deserved rest." The person that said that was a demon with dark blue skin, glowing yellow eyes, small like stature, black leather jacket, brown pants, pointy nose, long tail, and big feet.

"Who are you?'

"He's a Hadenzia demon." Tom said, looking at the blue demon

"Looks like my father was right; Lucitors and Hadenzias can recognize each other even when they haven't met before. The name's Eirwen and, believe it or not, I was just called by Queen Quasar to deal with you guys after I was done with this situation involving some soul cats. However, I think I'm going to deal with you first since I've never fought a Lucitor before." Eirwen started to shoot out ice from his hands, much to Janna's surprise.

"Ice?" Janna said, s

"What did you expect, fire? Typical human; only knowing stereotypes about demons." Eirwen attempted to throw the ice shards at Janna but Tom stopped it with a big fire ball.

"Don't even think about it!" Tom said with an angry tone of voice.

"Oh, do I detect love between you two. Well then…" Eirwen's face became more menacing " I guess I have to destroy it.".

* * *

Star is going through the level 2 section of the library to find what she can on holograms. When she finds a book titled "Holograms 101: A book that explains about Holograms so easily that a stupid Mewman could understand." She decided to find another book instead but she couldn't see any; all she saw were how to build a robot, how jetpacks work, science books, alchemy books, and other books that seem to be at a "middle school" level (in her mind).

"Are you alright, Star? Don't let that machine dictate how smart you are. It doesn't know anything."

"I'm fine, Marco. Let's just see what we can find on holograms so we can save our friends and hopefully find Indexia later."

"Star, you know you can talk to me when something is wrong. I can tell that robot calling you stupid really hurt you. Did it remind you how humans thought Mewmans were stupid at first?"

"It did but I'm not letting it get to me; what they think of me is not important right now. Let's just find whatever books we can about holograms and….."

"Star. Don't shut me out." Marco said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, it's not like I haven't heard anyone say that Mewmans are stupid before; most humans thought that about us when Mewni first merged with Earth but they were "nice" about it. Not to mention they compared all of us to Mina, whom we haven't heard from in two years. I guess hearing that orb tell me that's as far as any Mewman gets on their intelligence level got to me. Not to mention that there were supposed mewman refugees here this whole time; I assume that they were here long before I was even born too but being treated like they're idiots as well. I guess this is all happening so fast for me; maybe even faster than the stuff we had to deal with when we were teens. "

"Well, I know you're not stupid; and so does Jackie, Tom, Janna, your parents, and everyone that really knows you who you are. I'm sure there's something about these Mewmen refugees here that warrants and investigation. And lastly, you're not alone; we're here to help you get through this."

"I know." Star grabbed Marco's hands and combined them with hers.

On the level four section of holograms, Jackie is grabbing almost every book that she could find in the hologram section of section four; although, she didn't see them as books.

"Books? More like tablets. Then again, what may be a book to them might be considered a tablet to us." She then trips over a book titled "The Kingdoms of Quantonia. Level One Reading". What's this doing in the level four section?"

"The hover engine must be broken; you'd have to report that to the librarian in charge about that." The pale lady appeared out of nowhere in front of Jackie.

"Hover engine?"

"It's a tiny engine that lifts up all the "books" in levels 3 and above back to their proper place." The pale lady showed Jackie another book.

"Holographic Defenses. I don't suppose you're reading that, are you?"

"Take it. I finished reading it anyway. I just finished the part on defensive holograms and how they can easily be taken out by hitting the small chips hidden inside of them; usually you can see them if you have very good eyesight. If it were me, I would just hit the holograms with very loud music, like rock music, heavy metal music, goblin rock, or the Sloth Shout."

"I see."

"You can find more information on it on page 89; they even state the weaknesses on that page."

"Why would they put information like that so easily that anyone could just read it? I thought I would have to find the weaknesses myself…..for academic purposes not for using it against actual security systems or anything." Jackie asked trying to hide the reason she wanted to know while also confused about why this information is so easy to find.

The pale lady explained "Because crimes that relate to the use of holograms are rare; they're only used for invading forces that don't know or can't learn about holograms in time. The only enemy that they have trouble with is the Parasitians and they're just a lower life form incapable of learning anything. Plus, all the kingdoms of Quantonia, especially the Caterpillar family, have been looking to improve on everything they have even after they've built something new. Because of this shared goal of improvement, war and crime are at an all time low in this dimension. The Eight Kingdoms of Quantonia run a certain industry that each rely on to the point that if one goes down then the entire dimension of Quantonia will go down with it."

"This dimension has eight kingdoms."

"Indeed. They're all responsible for how Quantonia is run; each kingdom having a responsibility only they can fulfill:

_The Android Kingdom. While originally made to serve the Quantanoids, they were given sentiance a long time ago. A war broke out but it eventually ended with them getting their own kingdom. They do some security but they mainly focus on exploration of other dimensions and sometimes parts of Quantonia that are said to be lost to history._

_The Cyclops Kingdom deals in mining and construction. They're the first kingdom to be established after the Caterpillar Kingdom was established. They're most famous for managing most of the banks in all of Qunatonia. _

_The Hadenzia Kingdom is made up entirely of demons. They largely focus on all the energies that run all of Quantonia; electric, fire, wind, solar, and lunar energy. However, in exchange for continued use of their power they're asking for at least 100 dead bodies a year for experimentation._

_The Nova Kingdom deals in aviation. Along with creating planes, blimps, hoverboards, and other hovercrafts, they're in charge of the Sky force of Quantonia. They've almost taken over all security in Qunatonia because of their high security and arrest rate._

_The Sugar Kingdom is the entertainment kingdom. Another Quantanoid run kingdom, they're in charge of the entertainment in Quantonia; plays, concerts, broadcasting, etc.. They've even made money off of broadcasting in other dimensions; especially in the Lotus Dimension, Woolandia, and Pixtopia._

_The Flower Kingdom focuses on all the agriculture and plant life in all of Quantonia They even go so far as to create new forms of plant life, fruits, vegetables, and grain that feeds everyone. Although, the kingdom itself is made up of plantoid creature's spore and anyone who wants to stay there has to join the hive mind._

_The Size Shifter(Sizorians) Kingdom specializes in fishing, naval combat, ship building, and the prison system. They're the most recent kingdom out of the eight; they became a legitimate kingdom around 300 years ago. Although, it's said that they were helped by a sailor from another dimension. _

_The Caterpillar Kingdom is the main kingdom of this dimension. They're what you call the Alchemist kingdom; specializing in the art of science and magic. They were largely in charge of teaching alchemy and other advanced courses relating to the other kingdoms but they haven't done that in five years._

"Were; past tense? Do they not teach alchemy anymore?" Jackie thought to herself "She also mentioned a Size Shifter kingdom. Did Globgor know about that? Guess not since he was in a crystal for 300 years.

"They teach it for knowledge purposes but they can't give anyone the power to use it anymore. Only a few people can use it now."

"Why's that?"

"Because the fountain that they used to bestow the power of alchemy was destroyed five years ago. The yellow fluids turned into black goo. While the Quantanoids turned the liquid into a blue like substance in the form of a pill, they weren't able to do anything with the black liquid that was left. Even the best Alchemists in the land were unable to do anything with it. As a result, no new alchemist can be created and it's not possible for the abilities of one to be passed down genetically. And out of all the population of Quantonia, only 15 percent are alchemist and that number has declined to 9 percent; the decrease is due to alchemist dying from natural causes, death by adventuring (or simply missing in action), and people simply moving away from Quantonia as a whole.

"That's horrible."

"It would be but I think they're almost close to getting back on their feet now that they've allied with Zenthitopolis .If I had to change anything about it then I wish it wasn't caused by this blonde bimbo." The lady showed Jackie a picture of Star from five years ago.

"That's Star. And she's not a bimbo. She's my friend and I don't like that you're insulting her. Who do you think you are?" Jackie said after taking the picture away from her and taking off her disguise.

"The name's Toxica. I can see us becoming good friends one day."

"We're not friends. Not only did we just meet but you insulted one of my closest friends."

"You know, you remind me of a really good friend of mine. Maybe it has something to do with you wearing one of her old armors and you have one of her tridents. But I'm not here to fight you. I just came to get this book for some personal reading and to give you this." Toxica gave Jackie a card with her name, face, and a 15 digit number(124-131-449-847)

"Your card?" Jackie said, raising an eyebrow.

Toxica said as she got closer to Jackie's face "Yes. Just contact me when you're up for turning against Star Butterfly and reclaim what was stolen from you. If I'm being honest, I prefer you over her any day and I would love to see you have heart cheekmarks instead of her.

"Not interested. And Star never stole anything from me." Jackie said before she pushed Toxica away and tore up her card.

"Are you sure about that?" Just then, some sirens could be heard outside the building. The two of them looked out the window and a bunch of people in gold and silver uniforms were out there with jetpacks. "Flight guards. And I doubt they're here for me. If you plan on escaping, I recommend pressing the hidden button on the far right of the trident. I guarantee that it'll help you escape. Toxica snapped her fingers, tentacles appeared out of her back, surrounded her and disappeared.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Jackie ran to get Star and Marco in section two of the library. When she arrived, Star and Marco were kissing.

"Jackie. We were just….." Star said when she noticed Jackie was in the same room.

Jackie said "Sorry to interrupt your make out session but we gotta go now."

Marco said "We just got here."

"This place's equivalent of the police are out there and they have the place surrounded."

"What!" Star and Marco said at the same time.

"Attention, Star Butterfly and accomplices! This Captain Shmarmo of the Flight Guard Nova Squad! You are in violation of Quantonia's entrance policy. Surrender immediately! Also, and this to Star Butterfly alone, you are the one who prevented the birth of alchemist in our dimension by destroying the Fountain of Alchemy" Shmarmo is wearing the same Flight guard outfit but with a light blue shield on the right side of his uniform and Quasar's cheekmark symbol.

"I didn't destroy a fountain. Also, what's alchemy?" Star said

"Never mind that now; we need to leave. Star, can you just use your Fantastic Exit Beam to get us out of here?"

"I can't."

Marco explained "Star can't use any of her old spells; she has to use new ones." He then asked Star " But you do have something in line with Fantastic Exit Beam, right Star?"

"Well I do have this one spell that I've been thinking about but I've never tested yet and I'm going to have to make this one out of thin air."

"What is it?"

"Remember that movie that involved the flying car in the end."

Outside the library, Shmarmo is waiting for them to surrender; believing that they have no means of escape because the whole building is surrounded. However, he was wondering what was taking them so long since there is no possible way for them to escape.

A flight guard walks up to him and says "Sir, it doesn't look like they're coming out."

Shmarmo said "Alright, send unit Zeta in first.".

Before they could go in, a pink flying car(Ford Convertible Deluxe) with stripes on the side came out of the library and high into the sky; Star is driving in the car. Once Shmarmo saw this, he and his flight guards followed them on jet packs.

Jackie said "I guess they're not called the Flight guards for nothing." . Then they started firing blue laser beams at them that came from their wrist bands.

"And they have lasers."

"Marco, can you do something about this?" Star said as she is dodging the lasers to the best of her abilities.

"Sure thing." Marco got from out of his seat and pulled out his sword. As the Flight guards started to shoot lasers, he deflected each and everyone that came near him. At the same time, each laser he deflected managed hit the Flight guards jetpacks, causing them to fall in the air as a result

As this is going on, Jackie asked Star "Need me to do anything?"

"Just sit back and get your head down, Jackie."

"I can drive while you help Marco."

"You can't. Only I can drive this car. It's made up of my wand and if anyone else touches it then it'll turn into an orb."

"Stop resisting!" Shmarmo said as he appeared from out of nowhere and right behind Marco.

"Look, we didn't do anything wrong." Marco was then electrocuted by another flight guard that appeared out of nowhere

"Marco!" Jackie and Star shouted in concern.

"Surrender now or you'll get electrocuted too."

Seeing that they're surrounded, Jackie decided to press the button on her trident that the pale lady with a horn said. As a result, a huge body of water appeared out of her trident and surrounded them all. Not only that, but no one could move in the water but Jackie.

Star asked "Jackie, how are you doing this?"

Jackie said "I don't know."

Marco woke up from his electrocution knockout and noticed that they were surrounded in water and Jackie's trident is the cause of it."What a minute. Jackie, you have a…"

Before Marco could finish, the water turned into ice from an outside force, specifically a blue ray of light, hit the water and turned it into ice. Then someone charged into the ice and broke it apart. Unfortunately, the ice broke in such a precise manner that Star was separated from Marco and Jackie, who were in a piece of ice that was falling to the ground, and she was taken away. Shmarmo and his Flight Guard were set free too.

A Flight guard asked Shmarmo "Sir, was that Queen Quasar?"

"It was. Only she can do alchemy like that. Lets go get the…." Before Shmarmo could finish, he got a holographic call from Queen Quasar and answered it.

"Don't worry about them, Shmarmo. By my calculations, they're falling into Sizorian territory and I've informed them to detain them as soon as they arrive there.

"What about Star Butterfly?"

"Leave her to me." Quasar said before she hung up.

Queen Quasar took Star to a forest near a mountain. She broke the ice that surrounded Star.

"Marco! Jackie!" Star shouted, wondering where they are. She only sees Quasar, who has her entire body covered in light blue battle armor, a torn cape, black boots and gloves, and she's holding a dark blue laser gun and bell in both her hands.

Quasar explained "They're not here. Right now, they should be in the custody of the Sizorian Kingdom. Five years ago, the Fountain of Alchemy was destroyed; the liquid turned from yellow to black. Our greatest alchemist tried to turn the liquid back into yellow and then into blue but were unable to do it. As a result, no new alchemist could be created and it greatly inconvenienced the entire kingdom in terms of power, careers, and military might. When our greatest enemy, the Parasitians, invaded, we won by the skin of our teeth but we lost many alchemist; including my mother, former Queen Pulsar. It wasn't until our ally, Queen Harley, came to our dimension a month ago with the promise of finding a way to restore that we made progress in restoring the fountain and rebuilding the parts of Quantonia that were destroyed. Not only that, she gave us the name of the person who destroyed the alchemy well. Tell me: Are you Star Butterfly?

"Yes."

"My name is Quasar Caterpillar. You'll pay for what you did to my kingdom and to my mother." Quasar said as she pointed a laser gun and bell at Star.


	27. SpiderSlime

(4 years and 9 months after Cleaved)

At the home of the Slime Family, Slime is helping his mother with the table while his father is busy with the soup. Just then, someone is knocking on their door. Slime went to answer the door and it was Penelope and her parents, Queen and King Spiderbite.

"Hey, you all made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Penelope said before she and Slime kissed.

"We apologize for being so late. The council meeting took longer than expected." Queen Spiderbite said to Mr. and Mrs. Slime as they were walking in.

Mrs. Slime said "No problem at all, King and Queen Spiderbite. Dinner's almost ready anyway."

"I hope you don't mind that we brought desert." King Spiderbite said giving a basket filled with spider shaped cookies and cakes

"Thank you, I'll put it over here if that's ok." Mr. Slime said, taking the basket from King Spiderbite and putting it on the table.

Penelope noticed a broken yet glued together vase with an image of herself and Slime holding hands "Hey, isn't that the vase we made together at the Quest Buy? You found all the pieces."

Slime explained "We were lucky to find them. Turns out they were a lot closer to us than we expected. When the Solarian Warriors broke into our house and took it, it did fall near the house but some of the pieces were kicked or moved to our neighbors house. I was going to surprise you with it but I forgot to hide it."

"That's alright. I'm just glad to see it again since we did make it together." Penelope placed her hand on Slime "hand". Both of their parents watched with smiles on their faces.

"The food is ready."

"It smells delicious. What is it?"

"It's a new blend of vegetarian lasagna. I got the recipe from one of my friends. I hope you all like it." Mrs. Slime said as she is serving the food on plates for everyone.

"It's delicious." King Spiderbite says after eating a piece of lasagna firs; Queen Spiderbite and Penelope ate some after he did.

"Tell your friend that this recipe is amazing." Queen Spiderbite says after swallowing a piece of lasagna.

"If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Slime, what are all those vials for?" Penelope asked when she noticed all the empty glass vials on the far right of where she's sitting.

Mrs. Slime explained "Well, as you all know, our slimes have certain healing properties; the most common being bug bites , scars, burns, and dry skin. However, it can be used for other things if we mix the right herbs or spices. For example, we could make a slime that helps with headaches if placed on the head, or a slime that can stop snake venom from coursing through your body.".

Mr. Slime said "But we call them potions; it helps people not get grossed out that it comes from us."

"But will you be able to make enough with just the three of you? You've said it yourself that your slimes productions do have limits." Penelope said with a worried tone of voice.

Mrs. Slime said "We have other slime friends who are willing to donate their slime to help us."

Slime said "My cousin, who plays cornball all the time, says that she'll have enough slime for us after her cornball classes."

Queen Spiderbite said "Sounds like everything will be just fine."

Mrs. Slime said "I wouldn't say that. We may have all the supplies we need and we know a few locations but it's going to be a challenge to advertise our product; not just for monsters and mewmans but humans too."

Mr. Slime said "That's assuming that the humans aren't too scared of us."

King Slime said "They haven't caused any of you trouble, have they?"

"None so far. While some are wary of us and other monsters, they haven't exactly caused any real harm. Lucky for us, Star Butterfly, Queen Eclipsa, King Globgor, and Ms. Amanda are working with the Earth's government to help us adjust to us living on Earth until this whole dimension fusing is sorted out.

Queen Spiderbite said after drinking water "Yes, that Amanda human has been really helpful to Spiderbite kingdom; it's almost unbelievable."

King Spiderbite "She made our meeting with the mayor of Silver Hill go a lot easier. Although, we still get complaints from humans about spiders in their houses. It's not our fault that they don't know how to live with them."

"Does anyone like dessert?" Mrs. Slime said after noticing that they finished the lasagna. Everyone said yes and she went into the fridge and pulled out a cake in the shape of a dark blue blob with a silver crown and gold feather.

"Mom, isn't that the cake you were going to enter for Eclipsa's baking contest?" Slime said with a worried tone of voice.

Mrs. Slime said "It was but it's been postponed due to everything that's going on. I'd rather us eat this now rather than it waiting in the fridge any longer than it's supposed to be."

"It looks really good, Mrs. Slime."

"Thank you, dear. Although, I still wish I could have done more with this Grand Slime design."

King Spiderbite said "If you don't mind me asking, who's the Grand Slime?"

Mr. Slime said "A legendary Slime who was said to have amazing abilities. His slime was said to be a cure for everything; bug bites, burns, headaches, poisons, sicknesses, etc. It was also believed that he could shapeshift into anything he absorbed and take on the powers and abilities that came with them."

Queen Spiderbite asked "Can't you all do that?"

Mr. Slime said "Sure, we can heal others with our slime but we can't simply absorb things and take on their shapes or abilities. If we slimes could do that before, we don't remember how it's done."

King Spiderbite said "It sounds like this Grand Slime had magic."

Mrs. Slime said "Some slimes and other monsters who are interested in Monster history have speculated that; others think it's just a myth that was used to scare Mewmans into believing Monsters had magic of their own and could use it against them."

Penelope asked "What about the Monster Temple; doesn't it have some information that would confirm or deny this? Maybe Globgor knows something too."

Mr. Slime explained "I'm afraid not. Even though we live near the Monster Temple, it still has mysteries and secrets that haven't been found or they've simply been lost. Plus, this legend is older than him and he can't confirm if it is real or not either."

Queen Spiderbit said "Maybe you'll all get lucky and a time capsule will tell you all the truth."

Slime said "If you don't mind me asking, how's that going? I know you only learned about it after Queen Eclipsa's coronation but given that some"

Penelope said "It's still a lot to go through. A capsule like that kept secrets from us about our kingdom and our royals for so long and we didn't know about it. Not to mention those secret documents that Hekapoo gave to all the kingdoms before magic was "destroyed"; some of it is in a different language other than Mewman."

Mr. Slime said "If you need any help, I know a guy who's an expert translator in other dimensional languages."

Queen Spider said "We'll keep that in mind but what we really need are architects and artists to replace all the statues and artworks of all the disgraced family members in our castle; especially all those statues we have of Shastican."

King Spiderbite said "I can't stand the sight of him after what we learned about him; especially what he did to Princess Meteora."

(4 years and 8 months ago)

In Penelope's room at Spiderbite castle, she is on her phone with Slime

Penelope asked "So, did your mom win the contest?"

Slime said "She got second place."

"Aw, that's not fair; her cakes are the best."

"She's not too upset about it. Her cooking rival is said to have been an apprentice to the chef of Jaggy Kingdom."

"If that's the case, then no wonder she lost; the chef there cooks amazing food. No offense to your mom."

"None taken. Anyway, we still have some leftover cake if you and your parents want some; my mom knows it was a big hit with your mom that last time she had some."

"I'm sure they would love some but I'll have to send one of our guards to come pick it up. Other than everything going on between the people of Silver Hill, my dad has been working on how to set up the Spiderbite Selections now that Mewni merged with Earth and we don't have access to dimensional travel anymore; or at least until the Underworld can get it up and running again like they said they could."

"What's the Spiderbite Selections? I think I read about it somewhere in one of your books but it was only mentioned briefly."

"Short answer, it's the battle for the Spiderbite throne; the right to rule all of Spiderbite kingdom."

"I thought you were supposed to get the throne."

"Not exactly. Yes, I can inherit the throne at 18; however, my family can challenge my right to rule the throne and they can take it away from me. I know for certain that I'm going to have at least 10 of my family members challenging me."

"How do you win?"

"It varies. The Crowned King (or Queen), The Eldest Spiderbite, Captain of the Guard, three random Spiderbite kingdom nobles, and guest ruler from another kingdom will decide how the selections play out. The selections itself can last almost run from four months to two years depending on how it's made. Sometimes you can win by status, money, or winning a fight. If I had to guess, it might be a status challenge combined with a fight challenge. I say that with confidence because that's the kind of challenge my dad went through when he, his brothers, and cousins fought for the throne."

"Who's competing with you?"

"I have three cousins, two aunts, and one uncle who I know are going to compete for the throne. Cousin Amadeaus, my eldest cousin and Captain of the Spiderbite Royal Guard; Cousin Wanda, who's in charge of the Spiderbite Chronicles; Cousin Peter, who's the same age as me, who is an aspiring chef; Aunt Silk, who is one of my father's royal advisors; Aunt Tulip, former captain and now coach of the Spiderbite Cornball team; lastly, Uncle Donavan, the royal archivist and librarian."

"So, you're going up against six people; that doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah but each of them have status and talents that outshine me by a lot. All I'm known for is being the King and Queen's daughter and an amazing knitter; knitting being a very common talent in Spiderbite Kingdom. Lucky for me, there's still time for me to gain some form of status among my people or do something worthy that people will accept me as the next queen. It's an uphill battle for me but I have a plan to even the playing field."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Actually, there is something you can do to help me but only if you really want too. I won't lie to you, the selections can be dangerous. While I don't think any of my family members who are competing will do anything to hurt you or me, they can be very intimidating in some cases." Penelope said in a worried tone of voice

"Penelope, I want to help you." Slime said in a confident and reassuring voice.

"Alright. This is somewhat a side project but I need you to find out if anyone, mewman, monster, or even human knows someone by the name of Lotus."

"Lotus? I know a dog monster that went by that name for his skills to grow lotuses but I doubt that's what you're looking for. What's this about?"

Penelope put her phone down for a bit and grabbed a book titled "My Personal Journal-By Shastican Spiderbite: She opened the journal to a certain page and started reading something. "I've finally found him. According to that crystal headed monster that served Butterfly kingdom, an agent of Lotus has agreed to meet with me. Since I can't rule Butterfly kingdom myself and I refuse to raise that heinous baby, I've decided to retire from Mewni along with treasures from the Spiderbite vault. I deserve that treasure for at least marrying Eclipsa but I know my brother won't see it that way. So, I plan to take what I can and go to the Lotus dimension with my wealth; my family won't miss it."

"What was that?"

"An entry from Shastican's journal; his last entry. I've been reading it ever since we got the time capsule opened up in the Spiderbite archives; it's disgusting."

"Then why are you reading it?"

Penelope further explained "I wanted to see if there was a clue to this Lotus character. We've always believed that the treasures that came from Spiderbite Vault were stolen during Globgor's attack by monsters; not only do we find out that the attack was actually caused by Shastican but also he was the one that stole the treasure and fled Mewni. While I want to find all the treasures, there is one treasure that I want to find the most: The First Spiderbite Crown. Among all the missing treasures, it would be a big find if we happened to uncover it if we know who or what Lotus is."

"What makes you think someone from Mewni might know who or what that is?"

"I'll see what I can turn up. I still have some free time before school starts."

"You're going to Echo Creek Academy, right?"

"Yeah. It's part of the initiative to get monsters and mewmans with the humans; showing them that we're peaceful."

"I wish I could go to the same school as you."

"Oh right, you're home school."

"Not this time. I'm going to an Earth school too but at a place called Silver Hill High School; me and a few other mewmans are going there as part of the same initiative. Although, I have to wear their school's uniform instead of my usual dress." Penelope showed Slime a white dress suit, black tie, and black skirt set.

"If it helps, I think you'll look cute in it."

Penelope blushes. "You're sweet." She gets another call at the same time. "I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Slime said before Penelope hung up.

Penelope answered the other call and it was Eclipsa. "Hello Penelope"

"Hi Eclipsa"

"Was this a bad time? I didn't interrupt your conversation with Slime, did I?"

"Wait, how did you know I just got off the phone with Slime?"

"It's written all over your face, dear. I've been where you are, you know. And it says so all over your face. Let me guess, he complimented on how cute you looked in something."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you think you can help learn more about monsters and their history; at least all the stuff you learned.

"Penelope, Globgor and I are more than happy to help you learn more about monsters; at least some of the stuff I know and compare it with what you know. Hopefully, this will help you when the time comes for the Spiderbite Royal Selections."

After Penelope hung up, Slime got a text from Marco.

Marco: Slime, I've booked my Sensei's dojo. Classes will begin in three weeks.

Slime: Thanks Marco. So, do you think I'll be strong enough to protect Penelope?

Marco: Of course. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a full fledged knight.

Slime: Thanks Marco. I'll be sure to tell my friends who don't have phones.

Marco: Ok.

**Sorry that these updates take so long. Along with catching up on video games, I've been very busy with my job and it keeps me busy even when I'm at home; almost makes it impossible for me to write. Hope you understand.**

**With that said, I plan to do another SpiderSlime chapter. They're important to the overall story since Penelope and Slime are going to be important for Eclipsa's arc in this story. Plus, they're my favorite underrated ship in SVTFOE.**


	28. Wrathmelior's Diary

**Since Wrathmelior only communicates through trills and growls, her speaking is her talking to herself, her talking to others and they understand her, and it's like us watching subtitles. Also, anything in italics is Wrathmelior's diary entries-combined with her POV of certain events. This isn't an HJE and will be essential reading for chapters relating to Eclipsa.**

(3 days since Dimensional Fusion)

_It has been three days since Mewni fused with Earth. In the case of the Underworld, we found ourselves Under Echo Creek, Cheeseburg, and Silver Hill; the floors underneath our home are still in the Echo Creek area. These are strange circumstances but nothing we demons aren't unfamiliar with events like this. While this has never happened to us, we've had heard rumors that dimensions have merged into one before but we've never had a chance to study such an event because the dimensions that merged into one tend to disappear across the multiverse map; at least that's what I've read in a few demon scholars books in the Lucitor Library._

Wrathmelior is in the library of Lucitor castle when Relicor flies in from the window and down on the table.

"What are you going to do about this?"He asked Wrathmelior.

Wrathmelior explained "If you mean Amanda Grainger's plan to properly present Mewni to the world, I'm going to go along with her plan but with a few restrictions; specifically, we'll be limiting who can come into the Underworld. Given that we're in a Dimension Fusion, we have no choice but to cooperate with anyone who is willing to help us. Besides, our agents all over Earth are on standby in case something goes wrong with the Earth government."

"They seem too eager to assist us. Who just helps someone who invaded their dimension, accident or not?"

"Humans have always been interested about the unknown, like aliens from outer space. Maybe this is their way of getting that experience but with other dimensional beings such as us instead."

"Even so, I doubt this human woman is going to own up to her promise; it all sounds unrealistic."

"Maybe. But it's all we have to go on for now. Relicor, I'm not going to go to war with the humans unless there is no other choice; they have to attack us first, not the other way around."

"Do what you want. I have my own thing to do anyway and it doesn't involve this." Relicor said before he flew away.

( Two Week since Dimensional Fusion)

_It's been a week since dimensional fusion. Dave and I took the time to visit Belladonatrix, Walter, and Basil. Unfortunately for me, I had to drink shrinking juice to walk around on the surface; the same goes for all giant monsters who are over 10 feet tall. While Dave and Walter were watching Basil, I wanted to talk to my sister in private and get her feelings about us being closer to her. Other than her drive to travel the multiverse, she never liked staying in the Underworld for long periods of time and she didn't really like the surface of Mewni either. _

"I'm surprised that things have been going so well for everyone. This Amanda Grainger and her colleagues have really been helpful in peaceful negotiations between the Earth government and all of Mewni." Belladonatrix said as she is sipping tea.

Wrathmelior said "Indeed. You'd think a war between humans would be the first thing that would happen."

"As someone who has lived among humans, you're not wrong in thinking that, sister. Like mewmans, humans are prone to similar destruction, depravity, ignorance, and evil; only real difference between the two is humans are smarter than mewmans and they have a bigger capacity to grow and change. On the plus side, I won't have to wear this human skin anymore." Beladonatrix said, looking at her closet. Inside her closet are a set of humanoid and "monster like" skins that have holes in their eyes and other sets of clothes.

"I still don't understand why you wear those."

"Mostly to blend in whenever I visit other dimensions; especially the ones that haven't made contact with other dimensions, or planets on rare occasions. It's almost like that show Walter is a fan of with a rule called the Alpha Priority. What's it called again? That's right, Star Explorers. Granted, my neighbors knew about my demon roots so I wasn't too worried about how humans could react to me. If I had to complain about anything, it would have to be our inability to travel to dimensions and I'll have to deal with Relicor."

"I can't do anything about Grandfather Relicor other than to suggest that he call you first before visiting. As for dimensional travel, we're working on it but it will take a while."

"Define a while."

Wrathmelior explained "I estimate five to ten years; five if we're lucky. It's our own fault that we over relied on Hekapoo's dimensional scissors and the dimensional travel fluid she gave us too and abandoned our own dimensional travel research. At least we have the records for it and the modern science and technology to work on it again. It's a good thing we kept the records hidden from the Magic High Commission.".

"Speaking of the Magic High Commission, are we sure we won't have to worry about them anymore? I know Eclipsa says that they're gone because the Realm of Magic is gone but it just sounds too good, and too easy, to be true." Belladonatrix said, raising an eyebrow.

"Eclipsa and I have talked about this. It may not happen now, but it is possible that magic could come back in some form or another."

"Well if it does come back, at least we won't have to follow that treaty with the Magic High Commission anymore."

"Even if they were alive, we weren't going to follow it anymore anyway; they broke the treaty first."

_Long before I was even born, the Underworld, or specifically the Lucitors, had a special treaty with the Magic High Commission that allowed them to share the mewman magic with us for dimensional travel, (certain) resurrections of skeletons, and other magi commodities and we wouldn't be treated as "monsters" anymore. In exchange, we'd end our dimensional travel research and remain "balancers" for Mewni; I'm not sure what that term means. _

_The treaty was immediately broken when our abilities to make portals to other dimensions from the Underworld were cut off, dimensional scissors didn't work, and the entrances and exits to the Underworld were blocked by Rhombulus's crystals. Our strongest demons couldn't break the crystals, no matter how much strength or fire we had on us. As a result, we couldn't come to Eclipsa and Globgor's aid when they were attacked by Mina Loveberry. _

( Four months since Dimensional Fusion)

_Because of this new situation, the kingdoms had to cooperate with each other more often, resulting in the creation of the Council of Mewni. Dave had to do most of the talking since none of the other kingdoms could not understand me; Eclipsa and Globgor are the only exceptions since both are familiar with certain demon tongues. When he married into my family, I swore to him that he wouldn't have to worry about all the complications that came with being the king of the Underworld but he found a way to help in his own way; specifically, his knowledge of architecture, construction, and home repair. _

Dave is in his office, looking at maps of the different floors of the Underworld when Wrathmelior comes in with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks honeybunch." Dave said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek as she was squatting down for him.

"Don't overwork yourself, dear."

"I won't. If anything, I'm flexing my architect muscles after all these years."

Wrathmelior looks at all the blueprints on Dave's desk. Among these blueprints is a dome shaped building with a big telescope pointed at the bottom. It's titled "Lucitor Soul Observatory". "The Soul Observatory; you're working on that first?"

"Along with the new housing projects, I figured it was best to nip this one in the butt first. We're getting a lot of questions about the soul of loved ones from all the humans; not to mention certain evil people.

"Once we fully open the doors to the Underworld, we'll have to show everyone that we're not the final destination when you die. Although, I doubt they'll believe that given how certain human belief systems tend to lean toward thinking people go here, especially the evil people.

_While we demons are able to see and scene souls of the living, we do not know what happens to them after you die; not completely at least. When someone dies, their souls are torn into pieces, scattered to places unknown. Even with our methods of resurrections, we can't just bring someone back to life completely. We would only be able to find traces of the soul and put into their skeletons. It's like us finding pieces of a puzzle but being unable to complete it Plus, we're not the end all-be all for souls winding up here when you die so it's not like we'll be able to find all the pieces their; we're lucky to only find 30 percent of the soul in the Underworld if it goes there for any reason. The Soul Observatory is meant to deal with this misconception but not just among_

( 2 years and 8 months since Dimensional Fusion)

_Because of our treaty with the Magic High Commission and our personal concerns, the Underworld didn't fully support Eclipsa's kingdom; our personal concerns being . We did however express the possibility of forming an alliance with her by sending one of our demon butlers to help her as a sign of good faith. After her coronation, the Underworld fully supported her and Globgor's reign. We both felt that things in Mewni would truly change for the better, especially for demons who continue to live underground because of Mewman persecution. Even better, they've become very close friends of Dave and I._

_On a personal note, Dave and I identify with them in a way. While our situation is very different from them and they've been through way more than us, I can imagine the same thing, or something similar, happening to me and Dave if we didn't have that treaty with the Magic High Commision at the time; what's worse is I can imagine a similar fate happening to Tom like what happened to Meteora. _

At Lucitor castle, Eclipsa and Globgor are in the throne room with Dave and Wrathmelior. The four of them are talking about having a traditional Underworld Fire Fruit Festival as a sign of opening up their borders more often and getting more demons to live on the surface too since most chose to stay in the Underworld.

"Come on, honey. I think it's about time the Underworld holds this festival again." Dave said as he's looking at the files pertaining to the Fire Fruit Festival.

"I don't know, Dave. While it is that time of year, we've never had the celebration on the surface sounds a bit risky." Wrathmelior said with a look of concern on her face.

"Besides, Fire Fruit is very popular on the surface; it's most popular among teens, children, and anyone wanting to lose weight. I know the Underworld has been conserving some of their supplies since Mewni merged with Earth but I'm sure…" Eclipsa said before she was interrupted by Wrathmelior.

"Supply isn't the issue; if it were, I would have said no automatically. It's called the Fire Fruit Festival for a reason. It may involve the fruits itself but there is a lot of fire."

Globgor said "All safety precautions have been taken. We're having it near the beach, which will have a lot of water, the merfolk and local firefighters will be there to stop any unplanned fires, and there is a list of what kinds of foods and fire fruits that shouldn't be mixed together."

"What about paying for the festival? While we don't mind contributing, we can't be the only ones that your territory and the merfolk that are going to provide financial support; even though you have a lot of money after clearing the Butterfly kingdom debt and gaining interest back,

Globgor said "We have a local milk company providing support.".

"Which one? If it's Bobby's Cow Farm, I'm going to stop you there since that company is secretly evil." Dave said, raising an eyebrow.

Eclipsa said "Of course not. Over The Moon Farm wants to sponsor the event. It's the same brand I let Meteora drink."

Wrathmelior said "But what about translation? The Fire Fruit Festival opening ceremonies, official games, the Fire Fruit Dance song, and the closing ceremonies all have to be in demon tongue. Even after all this time, not many are able to understand that and the ones that do are rare; granted the language itself was already difficult for non underworlders to learn."

_I'm lucky that they both understand what I say just like Dave can understand me; Globgor knows about demon tongue via a demon friend from his past and Eclipsa picked it up from listening to the Underworld representative when she was young._

"That's easy. We'll have pamphlets that'll translate everything you have to say.." Globgor said, as he and Eclipsa showed the pamphlets that have demon language translated to all kinds of languages; this includes mewman, english, spanish, chinese, etc.

"I guess this is ok. There's no rule saying they can't have the speech transcripts ahead of time. Ok, but what about the Fire Fruit Dance song. As queen of the Underworld, I have to sing it in front of everyone and I haven't done that in a long time. Even if translation, lighting, and music isn't a problem, I'm not going to sing while in a shrunken state." Wrathmelior said in a huff.

"We've already moved for you to sing at your regular size."

"I still don't know about this."

"Fine then, you leave us no choice." Eclipsa pulled out her phone and Basil and Meteora were on it with Belladonatrix

"Please sing at the Fire Fruit Festival, Aunt Wrathmelior. "

"Alright, I'll do it."

_Basil and Meteora are my greatest weakness, especially when they have cute or pouty faces like that. Not to mention that I love it when they're together. Part of me wants them to be together romantically when they're older but I restrain this thought out of respect for Belladonatrix, Ecipsa, and Globgor. I think it's due to Tom wanting to have stayed in a relationship with Star but I know that's not going to happen._

(3 years since Dimensional Fusion)

_When I heard my son broke up with Star, I'll admit that I was a little broken-hearted since I had high hopes for them. But Tom told me that it was for the best since he believed that they were going to different places. I ultimately respected my son's decision and wished him nothing but the best. While he dated different girls for a while, the longest one that he's been dating has been Janna. _

Wrathmelior is filling out paperwork in her office when she hears someone opening the door. To her surprise, it was Janna.

"Hey Queen Wrathmelior."

"Janna, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get in here without a Lucitor exclusive key?"

"I made a copy of Tom's key; figured it was easier to get a copy of his than steal one from one of your guards."

"What for?"

"An interview for my journalism class. I need to interview "someone of importance" while asking them who inspired them to be who they are now. "

"And I was your first choice? Even though you could have asked me for an interview when I'm not so busy."

"You could say that. However, I want a more interesting demon that inspired you to be the demon that you are; like Lazaronia Lucitor, the Shadow Dealer."

This caught Wrathmelior by surprise and she asked "How do you know that name?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal my sources. But I do know that she was responsible for creating the Frozen Fire Floor with her entire body, the Firecracker Explosion Curse, and founder of Demons Investigating Multiverse Extremities.

Wrathmelior grabbed Janna and started looking at her with a very angry look; it even caused her to make a thunderstorm outside "How do you know about D.I.M.E?

"I have my sources. I also know that only D.I.M.E agents, high ranking nobles, and the Lucitor Family itself is supposed to know about them." Janna said, showing no fear in front of Wrathmelior as she is holding her.

Wrathmelior said That's correct. You should also know that anyone who isn't any of the three will be "dealt with".

"I know that too. However, you should know that if anything happens to me it could be very embarrassing for you."

"What do you mean?"

Janna pulled out a flashdrive from her mouth "I have printed files and a flash drive that's in the hands of someone within Mewrth/Earthni territory. They have specific instructions to deliver the information to every newspaper, news room, and popular and influential internet personalities.".

What kind of information would that be?

"Let's see. Your real age 236; you only tell people you're 45 to make yourself sound younger. You still sleep with a teddy bear by your night stand, especially when you have that nightmare about that episode from Total Steel Chemist of the mother turning her son and pet cat into a creature and then seeing it get killed by Slasher. You and Dave are in a "Key" relationship with Eclipsa, Globgor, Mr. Diaz, Mrs. Diaz…." Jana said before Wrathmelior interrupted her; she was blushing heavily after that last fact.

"Stop! What do you want, Janna?"

"Simple, I want to be in your spy network class but I want you to be my mentor."

"Why?"

"It's part of a plan I have for myself. I want to be an information broker and journalist; have all the knowledge and skills needed to operate from the shadows while making a lot of money off it. Also, I want to have the skills to figure out why the US government and the world's government has been so nice to all of you about merging with our dimension based on the word of one person."

"You know, if you really wanted to take control of D.I.M.E, it would have been much easier to…."

Janna said with a more serious tone of voice "I can get this on my own without Tom's help. If I was using Tom to get what I want, not only would it make my original efforts all for nothing but also he would know long before I approached you with this. I know demon mom's are close with their kids so odds are you wouldn't have wasted any time killing me if I had used Tom like that. Plus, seducing people to get what you want is wrong; even I would never do that."

"You're right. Alright, I'll be your mentor; we'll start next month."

"Nice."

"Janna, you should know that I've been trying to figure that out myself; the same goes with D.I.M.E. too. We don't know why the Earth dimension has been so welcoming to us since dimensional fusion. Even though some humans do not like our presence here and arguments have broken out among smaller groups, an actual war between Mewni and Earth was the likely outcome of a fusion on this scale."

"I won't argue with that; humanity is known for its violent tendencies and fear of the unknown. I would try to ask the humans in charge of this cover up what they're planning but odds are they won't tell me or give me the resources I need to know.

"You know by siding with us, if war does break out between Mewni and Earth, you could be considered a traitor to Earth and…."

"The only loyalty I have are to my friends and family, not my dimension's government; anything else doesn't matter to me. I don't mind if I become Earth's enemy because of what I'm about to do."

Alright.

_If I'm being honest, I like Janna more than I like Star. While I find some of her quirks to be a bit annoying, I do sense a good soul in her and . Given a few more years, I think she would make a wonderful bride for Tom and an excellent queen of the Underworld. Plus, I knew she really wanted to become a demon since Tom did mention that she asked about becoming a demon. If we had the means to do that I don't think I would hesitate to make her one; that and she would have probably done it herself._

_After I oversaw her training, I sent Janna to Italy, Germany, and Egypt with other D.I.M.E members to investigate legends that relate to the Underworld history and Earth's history along with potential candidates of financial and political backers that might be involved in allowing us residents in this dimension. _

[hr]

(Around the same time as the beginning chapter of Harley's Declaration)

Wrathmelior and Dave are at the Lucitor lake house; Dave is sitting on Wrathmelior's knee and watching the lava waves and flying skull fish swim. Wrathmelior then got an update on her phone that reminded her of Basil's birthday. After she put her phone down, she noticed Dave rubbing her ankle with a seductive look on his face; this caused Wrathmelior to blush and giggle at the same before they could do anything, they noticed a blue portal appear above them and out it came Janna

Wrathmelior said "Janna! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Rome."

"I was until some lady in blue opened a portal appeared in front of me and said I was exempt from Earth's judgement."

Dave got a call from Tom and decided to answer it. "Hey Dad, are the portal scientists running an experiment on the portal generators?

"No, they're not. Why?"

"Because people are showing up through these blue portals that are appearing everywhere; that includes demons who got a traveling pass and humans from the top side. They're saying something about being exempt from Earth's judgement."

"What's going on here?" Dave said to himself before he noticed Wrathmelior with a very serious look on her face

She said "I can smell it again. Mewman magic has returned but so has something else; something just as powerful too."

_It was then that I knew our relatively peaceful five years had come to an end. _

**Decided to end it here for now but I will (likely) do a part of Wrathmelior's Diary simply because I want to do more with her character along with Dave; granted, he'll get a chapter of his own one day. Reminder, this isn't an HJE; this is necessary-required reading for the story.**


End file.
